LADIES NIGHT
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: Takashi pagara todas las que hiso, ¿Perdonaran los chicos a las gatas? Una pelea, una cancion y alguien tiene que morir... "Rindete y entregate a mi"... Muchas gracias por todo, L.Q.1.CH. a todos y no se olviden de los reviews... Hay una sorpresa!
1. De noche en la ciudad

HOLA XD TSUKI LUNITA ESTA AQUÍ, ACABO DE LLEGAR CON UN NUEVO FIC ^-^, ESTE FIC NO SERA MUCHO DE LOS OTROS PERO ADIVINEN ES UN T+E Y CLARO TENDRA S+S PERO AVER QUE PASA ^-^ OIGAN UNA COSA MAS, ESTO TIENE POCO O NADA QUE VER CON LA PELICULA PUES YO YA HABIA PENSADO EN EL TITULO DESDE ANTES  
  
…:: LADIES NIGHT ::…  
  
PRIMER CAPITULO: DE NOCHE EN LA CIUDAD  
  
-Vamos precioso- dijo una chica de antifaz negro depositando aun gatito en la ventana  
  
Desde abajo la vista era hermosa, un gran edificio de estilo barroco, de unos 28 pisos cada uno lo suficiente mente altos que todos juntos hacían una imponente obra de arte, en el techo una joven de cabellos medios y rubios tecleaba sin para en una laptop, mientras en el piso 27 otra chica pendía de cabeza en un ventanal, ambas vestidas con pantalones y blusas negras (sin mencionar las botas)   
  
-Ya esta dentro "D"- dijo una chica una vez que el animal (que para variar era negro) estuvo dentro  
  
-Listo, muy bien mi precioso bebe ahora haz lo que tu tía te diga- la chica dirigía al animal gracias a unos lentes infrarrojos que el felino traía, se ponía detrás de cada mueble y apretaba el botón rojo que estaba en cada lugar no muy bien escondido, luego unos cubitos no mas grandes que un dedal fue lo puso en las tres puertas que permitían el acceso, un maullido fue la señal para que la chica de el techo los activara y una muestra del piso pero sin gente apareciera  
  
-Muy lista "D"- sonrió la chica que aun colgaba de cabeza frente al ventanal  
  
El gatito siguió con las indicaciones golpeando los botones con la patita y a veces con larga y esponjada cola, después la ultima instrucción, se puso junto a la misma ventana por donde había llegado y muy mal escondida estaba la caja del código de seguridad, el gatito se paro frente a ella mientras sus lentes escaseaban para el gusto de la rubia el aparato, después la chica dio una mueca de aprobación y mandando otra señal al aparato el ultimo obstáculo fue vencido, ahora era turno de la chica que colgaba y abrió el ventanal entrando sin hacer mucho ruido, sus cabellos rosas hasta la cintura estaban sujetos por un broche que la chica colgó del techo, luego empezó a vaciar el precioso contenido de todas las cajas de cristal en su mochila, la otra chica que ya había recogido el equipo (cual??? Si solo era una laptop) entro por la ventana con agilidad y empezó a ayudar a la joven, cuando vaciaban una vitrina la cerraban con cuidado y el gatito activaba la alarma independiente, así hasta terminar, luego una chica se sentó en la ventana y la otra puso una cámara instantánea con reloj de tiempo, se sentó junto a ella y el gato junto a las sexis ladronas, un falshazo desde lejos fue lo que se diviso desde la ventana.  
  
+*+*+*  
  
El guardia no dejaba pasar a nadie que no le mostrara una buena identificación (dinero???), el lugar estaba a reventar y la gente se empujaba para poder entrar  
  
-Hey Taylor- dos chicas de cabellos negros le llamaron, el tipo (que lo que le faltaba en amabilidad lo tenia en músculos) las hizo pasar, las chicas entraron al lugar, era un antro, pero mas que eso era una especie de antro con show en vivo, las meseras atendían a los clientes mas prominentes que el jefe les había indicado a cada una, algunas desaparecían debajo de las mesas y otras complacían a los clientes de otras maneras, ambas siguieron caminando y entraron por una puerta dejando todo el bullicio detrás suyo, estaban en un camerino y empezaron a cambiarse, una vez listas con un diminuto short rojo y encima un pareo que dejaba ver sus largas y bien curveadas piernas, además de un top, una de ellas (la mayor) con su top straples que apenas y si le tapaba un poco los senos, el de la otra con un solo tirante e igualmente era poco lo que alcanzaba a cubrir, luego el dueño entro justo cuando las chicas se maquillaban, el moreno alto y de ojos cafés igual que su cabello pero en un tono mucho mas oscuro (mas bien era como negro), de mirada seria esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a las chicas preparándose  
  
-Pensé que nunca llegarían- después de eso la mayor se levanto y lanzándose en sus brazos le dio un beso en el cuello, después buscando sus labios inyecto una mezcla de sensaciones en el joven, este empezó a acariciar su descubierto estomago y luego metió la mano debajo del top de la chica acariciando todo a su paso, la chica agradeció esta muestra de cariño dando un suave masaje al torso del chico, después este despego a su compañera y le indico que se sentara, ella lo hizo mientras la otra chica le sonreía ampliamente al ver estas muestras de afecto  
  
-Tengo otro trabajo para ustedes mis niñas-  
  
-Ha, y cual es??? Toya- esta vez fue la mas pequeña la que hablo, de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, con una voz algo misteriosa,   
  
-Este te encantara Meilin- el chico sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción de la joven de 22 años   
  
-Muy bien hablamos después del show-   
  
-Como quieras hermosa ^-^- ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron hasta donde entrarían al escenario, Toya iba detrás de ellas mirando con deleite como caminaban, ambas eran muy sensuales y por eso atraían tanto publico, pero aunque siempre estuviera inspeccionando a sus chicas (las que trabajaban en el antro con el) el solamente veía como una diosa a su hermosa Nakuru, era mas que bella con las perfectas medidas, sensual, coqueta y además tras esa apariencia de niña buena se esconde una fiera en la cama.  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Toya entro en su oficina, en el segundo piso del antro, esa era la parte que nadie que el no invitara podía ver (exceptuando a cuatro mujeres) escondida detrás de una cortina estaba la puerta que codicia a las escaleras y subía para dejar ver una gran sala de juego y apuesta, además de tabaco y algunas veces el dejaba que sus clientes hicieran ciertas transacciones en el lugar, como narcotráfico, falsificación y otras cosillas simples como el contrabando de droga, todos conocían ese antro, pero increíblemente siempre salía bien librado con la policía, pues esa gente eran unos incompetentes, luego un ruido en su ventana le llamo la atención, vio un gatito negro entonces afuera  
  
-Bien caballeros, si me permiten debo atender unos asuntos, así que les pediré que bajen- Toya despidió incluso a los guardias y entonces fue a abrir la ventana, pero esta ya estaba abierta y solo dejaba pasar el aire frió de la ciudad  
  
-Veo que les fue bien-   
  
-Así es Toya-  
  
-El trabajo es cada vez más difícil, así que dile que a partir de la próxima cobraremos el 20% mas…- una chica de largos cabellos rosas apareció de las sombras y la otra de cabellos rubios junto a ellas, un maullido proveniente de un gato negro en el escritorio y todos en silencio  
  
-Yo se lo diré personalmente- Toya se sienta y el gato lo observa como si supiera lo que pensaba  
  
-Dime ya tienes la paga???- la chica de cabellos rosas se acerco  
  
-Esta aquí mismo- el chico saco dos portafolios y le entrego uno a cada una, después saco del cajón unas frituras y las puso junto al gato que empezó a comerlas apresurado –perro, bien son 900 de los grandes chicas-   
  
-Esta bien, llámanos si nos necesitas- ambas chicas salieron por la ventana y el gatito las siguió, el chico ni se molesto en pedirles que usaran la puerta pues sabia que no le harían caso, después de eso llamo un numero  
  
-Señor? Si, ya tengo su encargo- Toya sudaba frió cada vez que ese hombre hablaba incluso el le tenia miedo, y era normal pues todos sabían que ese señor era un acecino mal nacido y que si lo quería podía mandar a matarte  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Unas maletas se dejaban caer en el suelo del ya amueblado departamento, el chico de unos 22 años y cabello castaño lucia cansado, al fin había terminado la limpieza y estaba por acomodar su ropa, encendió la televisión y se sentó a ver las noticias de la mañana  
  
-Esta noche Tomoeda fue victima de otro gran asalto, al parecer el famoso piso 27 del BANCK INTERNATIONAL TOKIO (se nota que no se nada de ingles XD) donde se guardaban las mas valiosas joyas de todo Tokio fue robado, al parecer la suma haciende a los 100 mil millones de dólares, la policía sigue sin poder atrapar a las GATAS DE LA NOCHE, famoso nombre con que se conoce a las dos mas grandes ladronas de Tokio, estas chicas acostumbran dejar todo el lugar vació burlando al parecer fácilmente los "infalibles" sistemas de seguridad, dejando después una foto de ambas con su gato mascota posando muy divertidas para la policía, esta vez la fotografía fue encontrada en un broche para el cabello que no tenia ni una sola huella digital, así que como siempre la incompetencia de escuadrón de policía no se hizo esperar, con su clásica excusa de SE ESTA HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE, se nos informa además que unos famosos detectives viene a Tomoeda con toda la intención de atrapar a estas damas de la noche, departe de esta reportera buena suerte…-  
  
El joven apaga el televisor, toma unos papeles de su portafolios y los revisa una vez mas, el primero con la foto mas reciente de el dúo, ambas chicas se abrazan y el gato esta vez se encuentra en medio de ambas quienes parecen reír y burlarse de todo el que vea las fotografías, en todas las otras fotos es igual, revisa los documentos, 25 fotos de los lugares mas famosos de Tokio y otras siete de algunos lugares poco conocidos y unas cuantas mas de enormes casa y mansiones, la fecha en que hincaron su carrera delictiva o al menos desde que se dieron a conocer es aproximadamente desde hace unos tres años, en todas las fotos esa chica de cabellos rosados mira inocentemente a la cámara y la otra posee una mirada muy seductora, el gatito sin embargo parece tener en el rostro una leve sonrisa  
  
-Eso es mas que imposible, los animales no sonríen ¿o si?-  
  
-Claro que no, bueno yo a veces te veo sonreír, más cuando tienes a otra presa a punto de abordar tu auto con dirección a tu apartamento-  
  
-Ja ja ja ja muy gracioso Eriol-  
  
-Vamos Shaoran vine aquí por mi desayuno a las seis de la mañana y aun no me atiendes ¿acaso planeas que tu invitado haga la comida?  
  
-Oye yo no te invite, es mas fuiste tu quien dijo anoche que vendrías a desayunar a casa, pero para tu información el desayuno esta en la cocina terminando de cocinarse y mas vale que no te acerques-  
  
-Dime que es lo que veías-  
  
-Solo las fotos del nuevo caso, es que me es imposible de creer que dos niñas sean capaces de hacer tal cosa? Digo debe ser un error, seguro son hombres disfrazados para que no los reconozcan, recuerda el caso del hombre de el edificio de BROKLING-  
  
-Y tu recuerda que estas dos no son niñas según esto están entre los veinte y los veintitrés por mucho, además no se de ningún travestí que tenga un par de esas tan naturales, mira las de la rubia se ven tan reales-  
  
-Bien entendí el mensaje es solo que…-  
  
-Es solo que no puedes aceptar que te hayan alejado de Tamara solo por un par de chicas, pero entiende amigo ella no era para ti, te lo juro-  
  
-Debes tener razón, pero es mejor así, estoy libre para otras conquistas-  
  
-Así se habla, oye desayunemos ya que me muero de hambre ¿y que obra culinaria has preparado esta vez?-  
  
-Calma, solo es avena con leche-  
  
-Me levante a las cinco de la mañana por avena?-  
  
-Ese es tu problema, eres demasiado lento arreglándote, además la avena no tiene nada de malo, necesitas cuidarte si no vas a terminar como la bola de albóndigas con patas que nos recibieron en la comandancia ayer-  
  
Ambos chicos se sientan a desayunar (estoy deacuerdo con Eriol ¿avena? No pudieron ser unos hot cakes? O quizás huevos con jugo de naranja si quería algo rápido, o pudo ser solo un poco de fruta y granola…pero a mí shao le gusta mucho cuidarse, tiene un cuerpecito muy atlético el cual cuida celosamente para mí.)   
  
+*+*+*  
  
El delicioso aroma impregno toda la casa, la chica batía el contenido del recipiente y lo vertía en cantidades sobre la plancha, una pequeña figura entra a la cocina de donde se origina tan exquisito aroma, desde dentro se puede ver a una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, su piel pálida que no la hacían ver mas que hermosa y sus hermosos ojos de color amatista, todos estos rasgos dignos de un ángel, la mujer de delicadas manos volteo tras de si para descubrir un pequeño ser que no media poco mas de 15 cm. Un gato de un inusual color dorado en su pie y gran y redonda cabeza orejas redondas y cola larga y al final muy esponjada, mas que gato tenia un gesto de juguete estando allí parado y sin inmutarse frente a la mirada de la chica, luego esta tomo uno de los hot cakes (perdónenme pero no me acuerdo como se escribe -_-) y luego se lo arrojo al aire, el gato dio un gran salto y lo atrapo tragándoselo de un bocado, la chica sonrió y regreso su vista al alimento que preparaba   
  
-Mejor que vallas a despertar a Sakura por que si no se va a levantar de muy mal humor por que no la fuiste a despertar  
  
-miauuuuu (que gato mas chistoso)   
  
+*+*+*  
  
La luz se cuela por las ventanas de la habitación, las cortinas se mecen por el aire, seguro ya la joven amatista había abierto las ventanas, el cuarto esta decorado con un muy buen gusto, una cama familiar (aunque solo duerme una persona allí) una mesita de noche con una lamparilla y un tocador además de muchos otros objetos, el gato entro y subió con un gracioso saltito a la cama y se paro frente a un bulto que dormía placidamente bajo las cobijas, este empezó a maullar pero no obtenía respuesta, luego resignado a solo poder despertar a su ama de una sola manera se paro en su estomago y sacando las garras empezó a dar leves rasguños, la chica primero sintió cosquillas, pero poco a poco el gatito lo hacia con mas fuerza perdiendo toda sutileza y consideración con la joven que quería seguir durmiendo, hasta que un muy fuerte rasguño seguido por una maullido de advertencia la hizo saltar de la cama llevándose a gato con ella  
  
-Kero chan  
  
Pero a toda respuesta recibió la mirada acecina del gatito parado junto al reloj que ya marcaba las ocho de la mañana  
  
-Haaay ya es tarde, por que no me viniste a levantar mas temprano cerberus???  
  
Desde abajo se podía oír como la chica hacia quien sabe que cosas en su cuarto, la amatista solo tenia una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras servia el desayuno, entonces una joven de finas facciones y delgado y cuerpo baja las escaleras con una falda roja y una blusa blanca, con unas zapatillas negras que hacían juego con la cartera  
  
-Buen día Tomoyo ^-^  
  
-Buen día Sakura, dormiste bien?  
  
-Si pero hubiera sido mejor si no me hubiera despertado Kero, es muy brusco, prefiero los despertadores- la chica aun miraba con cierto recelo al gatito dorado que estaba sentado a un lado suyo sobre la mesa engullendo un hot cake entero  
  
-Kero puede llegar a ser algo molesto pero es el único despertador que no puedes romper, además de que es el mas efectivo  
  
-Pero consume mucha comida, Kero eres un glotón- dirigiéndose al gatito que miraba muy divertido como su dueña terminaba a prisa su desayuno  
  
-Dime Sakura, ya sabes que es lo que viene?  
  
-Si, se trata de algo mas difícil, pero será igual de divertido, tenemos dos días  
  
-Pero eso es muy poco tiempo  
  
-Lo se peor la paga bien lo vale, ademas ya savez como funciona esto, quiero que se acabe pronto ¿estaras ocupada esta tarde?  
  
-Si, devo quedarme a revisar algunos archivos de esos criminales de la semana pasada  
  
-Mmm…   
  
-¿Por qué Sakura chan no visita a su hermano mayor?   
  
-Tomoyo, tu sabes que Toya no quiere que lo valla a ver, al menos no de día…  
  
-Pero sakurita, tu sales de trabajar hoy a las ocho de la noche ¿Qué tal si regresas te cambias y vas a platicar con el? No seria de dia ^-^  
  
-Muy buena idea Tomoyo, por eso te quiero mucho amiga!!!  
  
Hello ^-^, bueno como a mi no me gusta tardarme mucho con las historias y con esta ya me demore mas de lo que debía decidí subirla sin mas ni mas, bueno me encanta que escriban reviews por que eso me alienta, por eso espero que así lo hagan….  
  
Tsuki: que demo???  
  
La puerta de su cuarto se abre y aparece la bella esperanza  
  
Esperanza: que paso!!!???  
  
Tsuki: ya clámate barata imitadora de la jitomata y la perejila  
  
Esperanza: te traigo un mensaje de Enrique I.  
  
Tsuki: *_* mi padre!!! Que dice ¿Qué me ama?  
  
Esperanza: nop, mas bien te pide que continúes  
  
Tsuki: hayyyy!!!! Yo por el!!! Claro que continuo, vente y dame algunos consejito ^-^  
  
Ayu…..  
  
Matta ne…. 


	2. COINCIDENCIAS?

El segundo capitulo a petición del publico, y de aquí en adelante les voy a advertir lo que no hice en el primer capitulo; SHAORAN LI es solo MIO, mas vale que no se le acerquen ¿entendido? Ya Meilin y Sakura entendieron (Tsuki recuerda como amenazo a ambas niñas con una bazuca) así que no me obliguen a cometer otro asesinato mas…  
  
…:: LADIES NIGHT ::…  
  
SEGUNDO CAPITULO: COINCIDENCIAS???  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa era una persona muy seria en su trabajo, pero igual le encantaba charlar con cualquier chica linda que le prestara atención, la verdad era que ese sujeto era de lo más amable, educado, era lo que todas las chicas denominaban como, "Un perfecto caballero ingles", pero este hombre no había llegado solo, lo acompañaba un joven que aparentaba su misma edad, quizá unos dos años menor, el chico era en verdad apuesto y como no, si esos ojos ambarinos llamaban la atención de cualquiera que le pasaba por un lado, su cabellera a diferencia del pelinegro era castaño y algo alborotado, pero eso le daba una apariencia de chiquillo y a la vez de encanto, no cabía duda que los nuevos detectives estaban causando muchos rumores en la comisaría y lo mejor (como decían las mujeres) es que son solteros  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Se encontraban de pie frente al escritorio, un hombre que a parecer ya pasaba los cuarenta años estaba sentado frente a ellos, era de cabellos castaños y mirada seria, después se dirigió a Eriol  
  
-Según su expediente Hiraguizawa, usted inicio su carrera a los 20 años en Londres Inglaterra y al llevar dos años de exitoso servicio fue asignado a un caso, donde conoció al joven Li – después se volvió a Shaoran   
  
-Bien Li, tu experiencia dice mas que tu edad, según esto iniciaste en el servicio secreto a los 19 años y no as fallado ninguna misión, al tener un año en el servicio secreto de Hon Kong, fuiste asignado al mismo caso que Hiraguizawa, y allí es donde me supongo se conocieron  
  
-En efecto, Eriol y yo nos conocimos en esa misión, y desde entonces ambos formamos parte del servicio secreto internacional, pero para que quiso revisar nuestros expedientes??  
  
-Bueno es que es demasiada casualidad que ambos de lugares tan distantes, incluso de diferentes continentes hallan sido asignados a la misma misión  
  
-No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable- Shaoran sonrió sutilmente ante la respuesta de su compañero…  
  
-Bien entonces, ya pueden iniciar ¿necesitaran un escritorio?   
  
-Solo una oficina, en si es mi compañero quien hace las deducciones, yo me encargo de la mejor parte  
  
-Muy bien, Hiraguizawa tendrás la mejor oficina del lugar  
  
-Muchas gracias inspector terrada- erio agradeció con una leve sonrisa  
  
-Muy bien, me supongo que necesitaras una secretaria, bien, creo que tengo a la mejor…  
  
-No será necesario por que no acostumbro…  
  
-Tonterías, te asignare a la mejor secretaria de todas- el jefe toma un comunicador junto a su escritorio- por favor dígale a la señorita Daidouji que pase a mi oficina  
  
Eriol estaba por replicar una vez mas, pero la perilla abriéndose lo interrumpió, entonces una mujer de cabellos largos y negros violáceos, vestía un traje tipo sastre, con una falda corta que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, en el rostro una angelical sonrisa se formo, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos amatistas, Shaoran quedo muy complacido con la vista y Eriol parecía no dar crédito, para su buena suerte el sabia esconder muy bien sus emociones bajo esa mascara de serenidad  
  
-Me llamaron?-  
  
-Si señorita Daidouji, mire desde este momento usted será la secretaria del señor Hiraguizawa-  
  
-Mucho gusto señor, será un placer trabajar con usted-  
  
-Al contrario el placer será mío-  
  
-Tomoyo, preciosa lleva al señor a su oficina-  
  
-Si, sígame por favor-  
  
Eriol seguía de cerca los pasos de Tomoyo como un perrito faldero, desde dentro Shaoran no resistía las ganas de reírse  
  
-Muy bien hecho jefe-  
  
-Supuse que Eriol necesitaría una buena secretaria y le di la mejor de todas-  
  
-Bien ahora si me quiere proporcionar algo de ayuda a mi, déme algunos expedientes de los últimos tres años  
  
-Eso me encantaría, pero la comisaría fue incendiada hace tres años, el anterior jefe de la policía se encontraba dentro y no quedo nada, los archivos que tenemos son de lo más recientes-  
  
-Diablos, eso será un gran inconveniente-  
  
-Aquí en Tomoeda todo se sabe gracias al periódico, la ciudad creció mucho, pero aun así solo hay una imprenta de periódico, ¿Por qué no va ala biblioteca y allí busca información?-  
  
-Perfecto jefe…-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Sakura…- una chica la saludo por el pasillo, ella llevaba una gran cantidad de libros cargando, y solo pudo esbozar un hola!!!  
  
-diablos- un libro se callo, luego otro y cuando el tercero iba a tocar el piso, un par de niños, uno rubio y uno moreno corrieron alrededor de ella  
  
-Señorita Sakura, señorita Sakura- luego se alejaron desequilibrando a la ojiesmeralda y logrando que se cayera, pero antes de tocar el piso, sintió unos brazos deteniéndola, luego el ruido de los libros desparramándose y ella prendida de los brazos de su salvador  
  
-Esta bien señorita???- un chico intento ayudarla a levantarse  
  
-Si muchísimas gracias joven- la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego levanto los libros  
  
-Son muchos, y apuesto a que son pesados, haber… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7 libros- el chico tomo cinco y le dio dos a ella  
  
-Muchas gracias, es que me pidieron que los subiera, además…hay disculpe usted, creo que lo estoy entreteniendo-   
  
-No debe disculparse señorita, lo hago con mucho gusto, además quizás pueda devolverme el favor- empezando a caminar al lado de Sakura  
  
-Dígame usted es un extranjero cierto?-   
  
-En efecto señorita, mi nombre es LI SHAORAN y soy de HON KONG- haciendo una leve reverencia  
  
-Mucho gusto joven Li, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- Sakura solo sonrió y siguió caminando- Dígame como es que puedo pagarle el favor-  
  
-Vera es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad y…- Shaoran jugaba con su cabello y se recargo en la esquina de un escritorio donde Sakura puso los libros  
  
-No soy ninguna guía de turistas, y si lo que quiere es alojamiento habla con la persona equivocada- Sakura sacaba unos fólderes y metía algunos otros papeles sin voltear a ver a Shaoran  
  
-No, mmm vera yo no busco alojamiento, ya tengo un departamento y sobre la guía de turistas, bueno eso suena como una muy buena idea señorita Kinomoto, pero yo solo busco los periódicos de hace tres años- Shaoran sonreía sutilmente mientras Sakura arqueaba una ceja  
  
-Oh, usted disculpe joven Li, mire están por allá en el pasillo doblando a la derecha- señalando el pasillo que estaba solo y siguió en su trabajo  
  
-Muchas gracias señorita ^-^-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Señor Hiraguizawa disculpe, ¿Quiere algo de café?- Tomoyo entraba por la puerta y veía como Eriol leía con cierto interés algunos papeles  
  
-Mmm??? Ha si, claro señorita… mmm disculpe ¿Podría decirme su nombre de nuevo?- Eriol al fin había despegado los ojos de esos documentos, no lo había echo en todo el día y ya casi era de noche  
  
-Daidouji señor, Tomoyo Daidouji- Tomoyo solo sonreía mientras veía a un apenado Eriol   
  
-Creo que tendré que ponerle un gafete señorita Daidouji-   
  
-Tomoyo, por favor jefe, me gusta mas que me llamen así ^-^-   
  
-Bien señorita Tomoyo, que sea un Express-   
  
-Pero así no podrá dormir jefe- Tomoyo servia el café  
  
-Lo se, pero eso es lo que quiero, esto es mas difícil que un juego de ajedrez chino, es un caso verdaderamente difícil y casi no tengo información, por cierto ¿No ha llamado Shaoran?-  
  
-Se refiere al joven Li?, el no ha llamado, dígame ¿Cuál es el caso con que esta trabajando?- tomando la taza y llevándosela  
  
-Es el caso de LAS GATAS DE LA NOCHE-  
  
Un estridente ruido de una taza rompiéndose, Eriol se levanta de su silla y ve como Tomoyo levanta los vidrios del suelo  
  
-Lo siento mucho jefe, pero es que me…-  
  
-Se encuentra bien señorita Tomoyo?-   
  
-S si, pero, bien, le traeré otra taza de café en un minuto- pero la mano de Eriol la sujeta  
  
-Mejor déjelo así, creo que hoy tuve suficiente café ^-^ usted ¿no?-   
  
-Si, discúlpeme por favor pero no se que paso, que pena- ^///^ Tomoyo no pudo advertir un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas que para su suerte Eriol tampoco noto  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Las 8:07 PM. Y ese joven aun no terminaba, ni modo no había mas remedio que ayudarle o no podría salir a la hora que deseaba…  
  
-Joven Li, disculpe ya termino?- Sakura se acercaba al chico quien tenia a un lado un par de vasos de café ya vacíos  
  
-No, disculpe si la molesto pero es que es demasiada información-  
  
-Ni se preocupe, mire si lo desea le doy una credencial de la biblioteca y se lleva lo que necesite a su casa, pero se compromete a traerlos mañana por la tarde-   
  
-Eso seria de gran ayuda Kinomoto muchas gracias-   
  
-Sakura-   
  
-Disculpe???- Shaoran levantaba su cansada vista al fin  
  
-Llámeme Sakura por favor, es que me hace sentir muy incomoda que sea tan respetuoso con migo Li- Sakura sonreía y para sus sorpresa ese joven ambarino sonrió también  
  
-Muchísimas gracias Sakura-  
  
-Entonces tome su credencial y por favor no olvide que los debe entregar mañana-  
  
-Dígame señorita ¿Usted no…-  
  
-Ya le dije que me llamo Sakura-  
  
-Ha si, Sakura dime ya saliste?-   
  
-La verdad es que salí hace cinco minutos-   
  
-Discúlpame creo que te retrasaste por mi culpa-   
  
-Bien no se preocupe, además ya veremos como me paga el favor- guiñando un ojo… ^_^  
  
-Valla que lista-   
  
+*+*+*  
  
Shaoran salía de la biblioteca y vio como Sakura también lo hacia   
  
-Sakura quiere que la lleve?- mostrando un auto (Deportivo, color negro, ultimo modelo)   
  
-Muy bien, además ya es tarde- ni se inmuto ante el carrazo que estaba frente a ella, algo que a Li le sorprendió un poco pues la mayoría de sus chicas siempre habían demostrado cierto interés sobre el carro, claro esa joven no era una de sus numerosas conquistas, peor bien podría valer la pena tratar   
  
Al fin llegaron a casa de la joven, era una casita algo modesta, de dos plantas y pintada de un color blanco y con algunos detalles rositas, un pequeño jardín en frente que mostraba unas cuantas floresillas plantadas y algunos arbustos, la luz de enfrente estaba encendida pero la casa no daba indicios de que alguien estuviera allí  
  
-Es muy amable Li, muchas gracias por todo-   
  
-Fue un placer Sakura, nos veremos mañana en la tarde-   
  
-Hoe? Mañana?-  
  
-Jijiji si que es distraída- Shaoran le muestra a Sakura uno de los periódicos y arranca el auto   
  
-Adiós nos veremos después Li- ^-^  
  
-Konban wa- y se va  
  
**Konban wa: BUENAS NOCHES**  
  
-Hoe? Diablos se me hace tarde-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Es una chica algo curiosa, pero la verdad es que es muy linda creo que seria muy interesante que la enamorara, además necesito algo de diversión, al parecer esta ciudad no es muy entretenida, pero por ahora me concentrare en esto-  
  
Shaoran toma uno de los periódicos y en el se muestra una especie de antro, y en el encabezado "GRAN INAGURACION DE EL SHOW BAR LADIES NIGTH"   
  
-Es muy extraño un show bar en esta ciudad, pero lo mas extraño es que se inauguro unos días antes de que las ladronas hicieran su primera aparición… esto es muy sospechoso-  
  
+*+*+*   
  
Una chica que lucia mallas de red, una minifalda con una cadena a la cadera, un top de un tirante, guantes a tres cuartos y una boina francesa (ah… se me olvido mencionar unas botas a las rodillas y un maquillaje algo cargado que la hacia lucir por lo menos un año mayor), entrar había sido muy fácil, a diferencia de toda esa gente ella sabia usar sus dotes naturales (^-^u) ahora por fin cumpliría su cometido y encontraría a su hermano, en las mesas estaba dándose el espectáculo de siempre, jamás lo había visto tan de cerca pero si lo había podido presenciar desde la ventana de la oficina de Toya, era lo usual en ese lugar, jovencitas de apenas 19 años atendiendo a viejos que les triplicaban la edad y solo por una mísera propina, unas cuantas meseras sirviendo tragos y al igual que las cigarreras eran victimas de las caricias y roces de cualquier lugar por donde pasaran, pero lo mejor, el espectáculo principal estaba enfrente, en el escenario había dos mujeres bailando, ambas de largos cabellos negros se movían sensualmente al ritmo de la música que no era mas si no una banda tropical en esta ocasión y ellas estaban vestidas con pequeños sostenes de color verde (y con muchísima lentejuela para hacerlo mas llamativo) y pequeños bikinis de la misma tela, con algunos adornos externos, una que parecía mayor que la otra, pero igual de hermosas, Sakura se canso de ver y ante la tentativa de ser descubierta se fue a sentar a la barra.  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Había llegado hace como una media hora atrás, no le había importado mucho la situación en ese lugar, las niñas jugando a rendirles placeres sexuales a los magnates que allí se reunían, las meseras que dejaban que sus ebrios clientes las tocasen a su antojo y todo ese ambiente cargado de humo de cigarro, pero lo que en realidad estaba matándolo por dentro era el espectáculo que tenia frente a el, el espectáculo principal, pidió un trago y le sirvieron ron (no se mucho de bebidas), luego una muchacha se sentó junto a el, parecía conocerla pero… que iba a estar el conociendo a esa gente, aunque corría el riesgo de ser una de sus conquistas…  
  
-Un beso de ángel por favor- (entiendan que no se mucho de bebidas)  
  
-Aquí tienes preciosa- dándole el trago  
  
-Valla que el lugar es muy ruidoso ¿no?- dirigiéndose a Shaoran   
  
-Creo que si, pero- en ese momento Shaoran regresa a verla y…  
  
-Li? Eres tu?- extrañada Sakura le señala con un dedo  
  
-Ha ¿Sakura?, si creo que si ¿verdad?- sonriendo era bueno ver un rostro familiar para olvidar su terrible enojo  
  
-Dime que haces aquí? Pero que tonta seguro vienes con tu novia-   
  
-Estoy checando algo…-  
  
-Al parecer te llamo la atención Meilin ¿verdad?-  
  
-Perdón?-  
  
-Es que así se llama la bailarina que veías, mira nada mas…te desquitaste con el pobre vaso, pero dios ¿acaso es una ex novia? Mira como lo dejaste casi lo estrellas- tomando el vaso casi estrellado  
  
-Hay no me di cuenta, pero dime tu como conoces a las bailarinas, no pareces una persona que frecuente este lugar- luego de un instante la mira de arriba para abajo- bueno no parecías una persona así esta mañana ^-^U  
  
-Creo que te lo diré en otra ocasión, pero mejor cuéntame como es que…-   
  
-Sakura Kinomoto, pero que demonios haces aquí kaiju- un hombre detrás de Sakura le toma por el hombro   
  
-Yo no soy ningún kaiju Toya…- Sakurita pone cara acecina y regresa a ver a Toya  
  
**KAIJU: MONSTRUO**  
  
-No me importa si eres o no un monstruo, quiero que vengas con migo, te llevare a otro lugar-   
  
-No quiero, además estoy platicando con…-  
  
-Eso a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, así que mejor ven acá…- Toya empieza a jalar a su hermanita del brazo, pero ella se detiene de la barra  
  
-Espera un momento, yo platicaba con la señorita así que le pido por favor que nos deje en paz-  
  
-Y este Gaki quien demonios es-  
  
-A quien le dijiste Gaki tu…-  
  
**GAKI: MOCOSO**  
  
-El es Li Shaoran, es un amigo mío y se ofreció a llevarme a casa, mejor suéltame- resbalándose de las manos de su hermano- o prefieres que me quede aquí?-   
  
-Esta bien, pero sube un minuto que debemos hablar, ya que estas aquí…-  
  
-Esperame diez minutos por favor-  
  
-Claro, no hay ningún problema-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura sube al segundo piso junto con su hermano, entran a la salilla que el tenia donde extrañamente no había nadie ya, se siente en un sillón y pone cara de niña chiqueada  
  
-Es que acaso esta loca?-  
  
-Pero por que?-  
  
-Que no sabes que si te ven aquí todo se acabo-  
  
-Pero hermanito, nadie me conoce por acá… es la primera vez que vengo, además yo no subí a que me regañaras-  
  
-Entonces?-  
  
-Es que… yo… tu… yo… te extrañe mucho y quería verte, aunque sea de lejitos, por favor no te enojes, no lo hice con mala intención de verdad, es mas ya me voy- Sakura no puede evitar que las lagrimas empiecen a fluir y se lanza a abrazar a su hermano, este responde el abrazo y ella por su parte esta feliz de verlo, aunque sea un "ratito"  
  
+*+*+*  
  
El show había sido todo un éxito, como siempre, ambas se pusieron su ropa normal y se desmaquillaron, su próxima presentación, seria dentro de dos horas mas, entonces alguien fuera del camerino toco la puerta tranquilamente-  
  
-Yo voy Nakuru-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Adelante guapo- Meilin abrió la puerta y creyendo que seria Toya ni siquiera regreso a ver a la persona  
  
-Hola Meilin- Shaoran estaba lo mas sereno posible por fuera pero por dentro lo único que quería era sacar a esa joven de ese lugar  
  
-Sha… Shaoran, ¿primo eres tu?-   
  
-Meilin, preciosa llegaron mas gente, voy a verla- Nakuru salio lo mas pronto posible, pues sea quien fuera esa persona seguro quería estar a solas con Meilin  
  
-Puedo pasar o me dejaras aquí afuera?-  
  
-Pasa, pero dime que haces aquí-  
  
-Digamos que me entere que te podría ver aquí y decidí pasar-   
  
-Primo… y que es lo que quieres?-  
  
-Que vengas con migo, te pienso sacar de este lugar-  
  
-Ja' y como piensas hacer eso?-  
  
-Sabes que si quiero puedo ordenar una redada en este lugar y hacer que lo cierren de por vida- Shaoran vio como a su prima se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro  
  
-Escucha Li Shaoran mejor que no te metas con esta gente, no sabes nada de las cosas que hay aquí y mejor que no te enteres-  
  
-Meilin, tu sabes que el dueño de aquí, ese tal Toya no me puede hacer nada-  
  
-Y a ti quien te dijo que era Toya por quien deberías preocuparte, el verdadero dueño del lugar es un maldito desgraciado, mejor que nadie por aquí sepa que eres policía por que no sales vivo, hablando de salir, es mejor que te vallas ya-  
  
-Prima, tu sabes el cariño que mi madre sentía por ti, no solo ella sino toda la familia, yo te quiero y por eso te pido que me dejes sacarte de aquí-   
  
-Primo… yo ya no puedo salir de aquí, esta es mi vida, bailar para este publico- meilin se dio cuenta de la cara contristada de su primo, se le acerco y dándole un beso en la mejilla- pero te prometo que si algún día estoy en problemas iré a ti, tu serás la primer persona que vea, lo prometo-  
  
-De acuerdo te creo mi precioso cascabel de fresa, pero no te enojaras si vengo a verte-  
  
-Claro que no, mi pequeño lobo, yo siempre estaré agradecida con tu visita-  
  
Un ultimo abrazo y Shaoran Sale del camerino, cuando bajo se encontró con Sakura bajando las escaleras muy sonriente al lado de Toya…  
  
-Nos vamos, creo que tienes trabajo mañana ¿no Sakura?-  
  
-Si, nos vemos luego hermano, y gracias por la información-  
  
-Espera kaiju, es mejor que te vallas en un taxi-  
  
-Pero si es Shaoran quien me llevará-  
  
-Por eso, no quiero que este gaki te lleve-  
  
-Hermano- Sakura pone cara de acecina mientras Toya y Shaoran se lanzan miradas y echan chispas  
  
-Nos vemos luego Toya- Shaoran toma a Sakura del brazo y la saca de allí mientras Toya quien los ve salir se le quiere echar encima a ese gaki   
  
+*+*+*  
  
Un deportivo negro circula por las calles, mientras sus ocupantes platican  
  
-Dime, Toya es tu hermano cierto?-  
  
-Así es, Toya es mi hermano mayor y por ahora mi única familia-  
  
-Sabes una cosa? Creo que por una parte el tiene razón-  
  
-que dices?-  
  
-Mira ese antro no es buen lugar para alguien como tu, bueno cuando usas la otra ropa-  
  
-Ja ja ja Lo que pasa es que si usaba mi ropa habitual llamaría mucho la atención en ese lugar y usar este vestuario resulto muy divertido-  
  
-Ya lo creo, oye vives sola?-  
  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?-  
  
-Es que cuando te lleve a tu casa se veía sola y como tu hermano es tu única familia-  
  
-Vivo con mi prima-  
  
-Pero tu dijiste que…-  
  
-Tomoyo ya no es mi prima en si, los lazos sanguíneos se rompieron cuando mi madre murió, pero ella es mas que una amiga, prima o compañera de casa, es mas como mi hermana, siempre esta preocupada por mi y por eso la quiero mucho-  
  
-Veo que es alguien muy especial y tu novio ¿Qué lugar ocupa en tu corazón?-  
  
-Yo no tengo novio, es algo difícil de explicar-  
  
-Ya veo, mira casi llegamos-  
  
-Me sorprendes Li, solo me trajiste una vez y ya conoces el camino-  
  
-Llámame Shaoran, así lo hacen mis amigos-   
  
-De acuerdo Shaoran-  
  
-Sakura… te molestaría si te pidiera tu teléfono?-  
  
-No, mira aquí esta mi tarjeta-  
  
-La gerente de la biblioteca, mmm pues nos veremos luego gerente-  
  
-Adiós Shaoran-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Una chica pasa corriendo mientras un tipo corre tras ella, se esconde y el hombre pasa de largo…  
  
Tsuki: hay me libre de Toya al fin, hay ¿Qué tal gente? Como verán ya Toya me quiere matar solo por que hice que su hermanita le diera su fon a Shaoran  
  
Esperanza: que chulo capy *-* seguro mi ama se casa con el joven Li   
  
Tsuki: shhhhhh eso es algo que aun no se sabe  
  
Esperanza: oye prometiste que les diríamos quienes son las gatas de la noche  
  
Tsuki: shhhhhh, eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo…  
  
Es todo por ahora, y no se les olviden sus R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R   
  
Jijiji creo que entendieron que quiero ver muchos reviews ^-^  
  
MATTA NE…  
  
AYU… 


	3. El tercer maullido

Ya!!! Estoy aquí ^-^, (Tsuki aparece de pronto con un minitraje transparente con brillitos que solo cubre lo esencial ^_~)  
  
Acabo de llegar del ultimo torneo del capitán Oliver Atom para el equipo de los BRANCOS, llegue muy emocionada, pero a ver…así, mi ropa (viendo como el espíritu chibi la mira soñador) es que antes me fui a la fiesta del reino del sur por que la mitad del invierno esta presente, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, sinceramente hoy me encuentro muy inspirada, pero creo que si Taya (el espíritu chibi) dejara de mirarme así seria mas probable que me pudiera inspirar mas… bueno, metete a Yogan y mejor apunta por que yo soy rápida (Para entender esto hay que leer la BIO)  
  
Basada en los personajes de clamp, ya les advertí a ellas tbm que Shaoran Li es todito para mi ^-^ (Nanase y Mokona no querían acceder pero al final las pude convencer con mi tanque bomba) Y en cuanto al guapísimo Eriol Hiraguizawa es de mi primita Ángel de luz, mas vale que no lo toquen o se las verán con La desenfrenada ira de la princesa Tsuki…   
  
…:: LADIES NIGTH ::…  
  
TERCER CAPITULO: EL TERCER MAULLIDO  
  
La terraza estaba mojada, pero como siempre ese no fue ningún obstáculo, se acerco a la puerta de la habitación, una luz tenue se encendió pero debido a las cortinas solo veía la sombra de dos personas, en seguida se vio como una de ellas, segura mente una mujer, se desvestía y ponía lo que parecía ser una bata de dormir (muy peque) y el tipo se acercaba a ella besándole el cuello, entonces sin saberlo dio un fuerte golpe al barandal en el cual estaba en cuclillas, el hombre salio de inmediato, pero ya no había nada…  
  
-¿Que paso amor?- pregunto la mujer desde dentro  
  
-Nada, creo que fue el viento, creo…- entrando y cerrando la puerta que era de vidrio  
  
Ella colgaba del techo escudada detrás de una enredadera en la pared, luego subió lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido se puso en pie a su destino, saltando y corriendo por los techos, su capri negro y ajustado a su escultural figura y esa polera del mismo color dejaban ver claramente que se trataba de una mujer, luego al llegar frente a un edificio se detuvo en la orilla del tejado, mirando fijamente, de pronto unas lagrimas empezaron a fluir en el rostro de la mujer de ojos azul cielo, retiro su rubio cabello de la cara y saltando a la ventana del edificio se aferro fuertemente después de un salto como de unos tres metros (para hacerlo mas difícil, la chica traía unas ¿zapatillas? De tacón de aguja como de unos 9cm.) Entonces marco con un spray un pequeño circulo en la ventana y empezó a fotografiar todo con mucho cuidado, luego vio las computadoras, tres en total, dos en la parte superior y en el recibidor una, poniéndose unos extraños lentes, como los que un gato negro usase alguna vez puedo ver delgadas líneas rojas en el aire y piso, estas se levantaban como a metro y medio del suelo, tomo otras fotografías mas, mientras observaba lo mas posible la entrada.  
  
+*+*+*  
  
La noche había sido demasiado larga, primero esa charla con su prima y ahora después de dejar a Kinomoto en su casa –es Sakura- una voz hizo eco en su interior y no puedo evitar sonreír, luego como si algo dentro de si –una sensación de intuición confiable- le dijo que volteara al edificio del frente, entonces con las luces de un farol pudo notar la figura de alguien ¿en la ventana y por fuera? ¿Pero en el último piso? Pero gracias a el sonido de un claxon desvió su mirada del ventanal y cuando la volvió la figura simplemente ya no estaba…   
  
+*+*+*  
  
La casa estaba en tinieblas, todo oscuro exceptuando una lamparilla en la entrada que daba al pórtico, una chica dormía placidamente en el sofá de la estancia, un gatito cuya inusual piel dorada brillaba por las tenues luces que entraban desde las lámparas de la calle estaba frente a la puerta y con un maullido anuncio la llegada de alguien, luego corrió y subió las escaleras, entro a uno de los cuartos y vio descender de la rama de un árbol a una mujer, que luego con una gran agilidad salto, se aferro a la ventana y entro sin ser vista por nadie mas que por el felino animal  
  
-Hola Kerito- la chica saludo y camino hasta la puerta  
  
Era extraño ver la casa absorta en la oscuridad, -cuando Sakura se queda sola la casa siempre esta iluminada- pensando un momento –no puede estar en el bar aun pues ya es muy tarde, casi amanece- entonces bajo las escaleras lentamente, y allí recostada en el sillón su amiga aun dormía ajena a las risillas de la rubia, entonces empezó a levantarse mientras su amiga encendía las luces de la cocina, con el regulador las puso muy bajitas para que los vecinos no despertaran  
  
-Mmm… ha… que bueno que llegaste-  
  
-Si, esta vez no tarde mucho-  
  
-Ja' son las dos de la mañana-  
  
-perdón si te preocupe, pero haaa (bostezando)-  
  
-y si hoy nos dormimos juntas??-  
  
-Bueno, de todas maneras iba ser yo quien te lo pidiera, esta noche cuando revisaba el lugar tuve la impresión de que alguien me miraba-  
  
-Pero no era nadie ¿verdad?-  
  
-No, ven, cambiate y nos dormimos los tres-  
  
-Si- la chica le da la mano y ambas suben cada una a su cuarto, unos minutos después Sakura salio de su cuarto con un pijama de color rosa de bata y pantalón con una estrella en el cuello de la bata y la dulce chica que acababa de llegar minutos antes salio con una bata mas larga, hasta los tobillos en color verdecito y con encaje en el cuello y empuñaduras  
  
-Tomoyo: yo tengo algo que contarte, pero será mañana ¿si? Haaaa (bostezando)-  
  
-Si Sakura, no te preocupes, que yo también te contare algo mañana, es muy importante, pero hoy quiero dormirme-  
  
Ambas chicas se toman de la mano y bajan las escaleras en la oscuridad, llegando a la puerta que da entre la cocina y la sala de estar donde la chica había dormido antes, se cubrieron con unas mantitas y se recostaron en la pequeña alfombra cuadrada entre las dos abrazaban un animalito que acostumbraba acurrucarse cerca del pecho de su ama…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Estaba rendido, paso casi toda la noche estudiando y estudiando los archivos que se tenían allí y nada, y lo peor, Shaoran no había aparecido con nada, seguro había encontrado una conquista nueva y ahora debe estar con ella en la cama, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del móvil  
  
-Si?... habla Hiraguizawa   
  
-Eriol, que bueno que no te desperté, claro seguro siquiera tenias intenciones de apagar la luz aun- rió Shaoran  
  
-Maldito Shaoran, ¿Dónde demonios habías estado?- frunciendo el ceño aliviado   
  
-Calma, pareces mi padre, ya te contare después-  
  
-Si fuera tu padre tu no estarías en la calle a estas horas, ¿Dónde estas?-  
  
-En casa, debo dormirme temprano, por que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo-  
  
-Shaoran Li… durmiendo temprano (Na: les recuerdo que son las dos de la mañana ^-^U) dime ¿Por qué no regresaste a la comisaría?, según me dijiste, ibas a estar solo un rato en la biblioteca- ante este comentario Li no pudo evitar sonreír  
  
-Amigo, tú duerme, mañana nos veremos y te lo contare todo- bostezando  
  
-Bien, pero me lo contaras todo, y lleva lo que investigaste- colgando  
  
+*+*+*  
  
El día era muy hermoso aun el sol no salía del todo, las calles estaban casi vacías, una chica patinaba por las calles con gran habilidad, evitaba algunos obstáculos, brincaba botes, esquivaba anuncios fuera de los negocios, así, con gran agilidad y por que no rapidez llego a su destino donde ya alguien la esperaba…  
  
-Skatita?-   
  
-oeh? Ha… Ohayo Shaoran- Sakura se quitaba los patines y se ponía un par de tenis con tines  
  
-Buenos días Sakura… dime vas a trabajar?- mirándola mientras se ponía los tenis en la escalinata para entrar al edificio…  
  
Sakura lucia unos shorts blancos (cortisimos) y una playera de tirantes rosita, con una mochila blanca con un llavero de gatito  
  
-Si, hoy debo hacer algo y… entro más temprano para salir mas temprano-  
  
-Eso quiere decir que no te veré cuando venga a dejar los periódicos-   
  
-No, oehhh creo que exagere, siquiera han abierto la biblioteca…-  
  
-Son las siete y media, pero… no quieres desayunar con migo?-  
  
-Pero la verdad yo ya desayune-   
  
-A decir verdad yo también, pero acostumbro tomar algún jugo antes de llegar con Eriol-  
  
-Eriol? Es algo así como tu socio?-  
  
-El es un amigo a quien aprecio mucho-  
  
-Valla entonces, creo que acepto tu invitación de tomar un jugo-   
  
-Bien, vamos-  
  
-Debes llevarte muy bien con esa persona ¿no es así?-  
  
-Si, imagina que trabajamos juntos…-  
  
-Nunca me has dicho en que trabajas-  
  
-Haa en la…-  
  
En ese momento el celular de Shaoran suena  
  
-Hola, habla Shaoran Li…-  
  
-Ha… si, estoy en la…-  
  
-Esta bien, pero me debes una…-  
  
-Si, adiós-  
  
Luego volteándose a Sakura  
  
-Lo siento mucho, te voy a deber el jugo, me necesitan, nos veremos luego Sakura…-  
  
-Adiós Shaoran-  
  
Sakura agita los brazos mientras ve a Shaoran alejarse corriendo a su auto, sea quien sea el que le aya llamado debió ser algo muy importante, por que ella jamás lo había visto correr, siempre estaba muy sereno y era muy tranquilo…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Media hora después  
  
-Dime para que me necesitabas- Entrando  
  
-Siéntate y dime que haz encontrado-  
  
-Nada interesante, solo que hace tres años exactamente se abrió un bar llamado LADIES NIGTH, anteriormente era para mujeres, pero después se volvió una noche de damas bailarinas para complacer clientes…-  
  
-Y las inspecciones?-  
  
-Nada, el tipo siempre sale bien librado de todo, al parecer tiene bien comprados a sanidad y los demás inspectores-  
  
-Bien, bien… un antro y algo mas?- Eriol se para de su escritorio, se sirve otro café y le da uno a Shaoran  
  
-Mas vale que sea descafeinado o no dormiré esta noche…-  
  
-Ho pero si no dormirás esta noche, hombre que te llame aquí para decirte que hace dos noches llego aquí, un cargamento de diamantes, son 25 piedras preciosas, una carnada muy tentadora ¿no lo crees?-  
  
-Y eso que? Se supone que es la policía que se encarga de la seguridad de eso-  
  
-Pero mira nada más los elementos de esta jefatura, todos ellos parecen panques ambulantes-  
  
-Y la gran idea es que tú y yo no vamos a dormir esta noche-  
  
-Exactamente, el lugar es una joyería muy famosa, "MY LADY", es muy conocida, trabajan muchos tipos de materiales de la mejor calidad-  
  
-Si, también había una en HON KONG- Shaoran se detiene pensando un minuto, le da el ultimo sorbo a su café –Dime Eriol, acaso es un edificio de solo tres pisos, cada uno lo suficientemente alto como para que parezcan dos?-  
  
-Si, pero acaso ya lo has visto?-  
  
Shaoran asiente en silencio –Si, anoche pase cerca y vi el lugar, pero además vi a alguien tomando fotos en la ventana del tercer piso-  
  
-Fotos?, pero los diamantes serán guardados en el segundo piso y nadie mas que el dueño sabe donde-  
  
-Entonces para que quería fotos del tercer piso esa persona?-  
  
-No importa, jamás dejemos pasar una oportunidad-  
  
-Esto es muy sospechoso, oye y la señorita Didoji?-  
  
-Ella me pidió permiso para no venir hoy por que tenía una cita en el hospital, le iban a revisar los ojos-  
  
-Ya veo, con razón no me trajo mi café-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Sakura entra a la casa donde un gatito dorado la recibe saltando y jugando con sus calcetines-  
  
-Tomoyo ya llegue, estas abajo?-  
  
-Si, ven ya esta todo listo Sakura-  
  
-Vamos Kero-  
  
Sakura llega por un pasillo a lo que parece ser una la puerta del sótano, la abre y encuentra un montón de cosas, entonces llega hasta el final de la pequeña habitación, llego directo al muro y toco tres veces la pared, sonando hueco se abrió una puerta bien camuflada y dentro había una chica frente a un computador  
  
-Que has averiguado sakurita?-  
  
-Pues no mas de lo que ya sabíamos-  
  
-Sakura- Tomoyo la mira muy seria –Debemos tener mucho mas cuidado esta noche, ayer no te lo dije, pero hace dos noches llegaron a la ciudad dos nuevos detectives de la SSI, se ve que son muy buenos, debes de ser mucho mas cuidadosa-  
  
-Si, con que nuevos perros?, Kero tu no vallas a maullar en el trabajo-  
  
-Otra cosa, ya saben sus puestos, Kero tu eres el primero en salir, esta vez Sakura será la ultima, es mas probable que tu los encuentres ya que estarás en el octavo bloque cerca de la oficina, yo seré quien distraiga a esos policías de pacotilla pues segura habrá una emboscada preparada-  
  
-Ya son las 12:00 vamonos a dormir, ven Kero-  
  
-Descansen y duerman bien, no quiero que se caigan de las ventanas-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Un par de chicas entran a la oficina de su jefe  
  
-Toya, estas bien? No viniste a desayunar ¿acaso tampoco vas a comer?-  
  
-Esta noche es especial Nakuru, es una de esas noches- Mirando a la chica junto a su novia  
  
-Noche de damas- contesta meilin  
  
-D Y K lo aran muy bien, siempre lo hacen y todo sale mejor de lo que esperaban-  
  
-Si, pero mis fuentes me anunciaron la llegada de dos agentes de la SSI, eso me preocupa-  
  
Ante esto meilin sintió un vuelco en el estomago, su primo no savia en lo que se metía…  
  
-Mi amor, ellas estarán bien, no hay por que temer…- Nakuru se acerca a abrazar por la espalda a su novio  
  
-Espero que no te equivoques mi bella N-chan, espero que no te equivoques- y le besa las manos  
  
+*+*+*  
  
El timbre sonó tres veces, Sakura bajo las escaleras, y al abrir se topo con una sorpresa que no imagino en su casa…  
  
-Hola, buenas tardes Sakura-  
  
-Bu… buenas tardes Meilin, pasa por favor-  
  
-Quien es Sakura? Acaso tu hermano vino a verte?- Tomoyo bajo las escaleras amarándose el cabello con una liga de color morado, entonces se quedo quieta al ver a la señorita sentándose…  
  
-Buenas tardes-  
  
-Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tomoyo Didoji-  
  
-Mucho gusto yo soy Li Meilin-  
  
-Es cierto, tú eres Li- Sakura señalaba a Meilin con el dedo  
  
-Ha?, si ese es mi apellido- Se sienta en el sillón –Pero por te extraña, Sakura tu ya conocías mi apellido-  
  
-Es que hace un par de días conocí a un joven, se llama Shaoran Li ¿Acaso es tu familiar?- Sentándose al lado de Meilin  
  
-Si, Shaoran es mi primo, ambos venimos de Hon Kong, pero yo llegue aquí hace dos años y el apenas en estos días-  
  
-Y a que debemos tu visita meilin… espera!!! ¿Sakura por que no me dijiste que conociste a un chico?-  
  
-Hay, es que estábamos muy ocupadas y de momento lo olvide-  
  
-Sakura?-  
  
-Si, dime Meilin-  
  
-¿Hoy es noche de damas?-  
  
-Pero como es que tu sabes de eso?- Tomoyo se levanta exaltada  
  
-Meilin, no tenia idea que tu supiera algo, dime ¿acaso fue mi hermano quien te lo contó? O ¿fue alguien mas?-  
  
-La verdad es que quien me lo contó fue Nakuru-  
  
-Akizuki… ella es la novia de Toya-kun ¿verdad?-   
  
-Así es Didoji, ella fue quien me lo confió, pero no por que fuera una chismosa, sino por que entre ella y yo no hay secretos y yo un día la vi muy preocupada, ella me contó todo y me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por ti-  
  
-Agradecemos que estés preocupada, pero nosotras estamos bien-  
  
-Pero ahora he comprendido que es todo lo contrario a lo que ustedes dicen, por que sin saberlo ustedes están en un gran lió-  
  
-Pero que dices Meilin-  
  
-No se s ya se han enterado pero hay unos nuevos detectives en la ciudad-  
  
-Eriol Hiraguizawa y… hay por dios Sakura!!!-  
  
-Ahora tu Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Lo que sorprendió a Didoji fue que el otro detective es nada mas y nada menos que Li Shaoran-  
  
-Oehh??? Pero… ahora que lo pienso, con razón fue a la biblioteca a buscar los periódicos de los últimos tres años, estaba buscando información-  
  
-Sakura, Hiraguizawa es mi jefe-  
  
-To… Tomoyo-  
  
-Es exactamente por eso que estaba preocupada, yo creí que estarían bien hasta que no los conocieran pero creo que es demasiado tarde, un minuto mmmm- pensando  
  
-Tienes una idea Meilin?-  
  
-Creo que si Sakura, creo que si-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
JOYERIA "MY LADY" 10:45 PM.  
  
Dos siluetas entran por la ventana, empiezan a caminar por las sombras y de pronto se paran frente a una vitrina y toman algunas joyas  
  
-Pero ¿Qué pasa, por que no bajan por los diamantes?-  
  
-Quizás no sepan que están abajo-  
  
-Tu eres muy ingenuo aun Li-  
  
Shaoran y Eriol estaban escondidos detrás de uno de los tres escritorios, de tras de los otros dos había tres oficiales en cada uno (No me pregunten como cupieron hay esas bolas de cebo)  
  
Shaoran examinaba muy bien los movimientos de las chicas, estaban demasiado lentas esta vez, y parecía que la chica de cabellos rosados estaba algo torpe, por lo que había oído eran muy ágiles como gatos, pero quizás era una trampa, a una cuadra del edificio había una docena de patrullas de policía esperando la llamada del jefe Hiraguizawa, de pronto Eriol le da la seña a Li y este se levanta y apunta con el arma a las mujeres  
  
-Arriba las manos, están arrestadas en nombre de la ley-  
  
-Ahora!!!- La rubia empuja a la otra chica al piso y saca un par de pistolas, dispara a los seis policías dejándolos heridos, en un minuto, la otra chica con otras dos armas apunta a Eriol y Shaoran, en unos segundos quedan apuntándose los cuatro simultáneamente-  
  
-Hola, al fin nos conocemos GATAS-  
  
Las chicas permanecieron impasibles, luego la chica de cabellos rosas saca una tercera arma de sus botas, dispara a Eriol pero este esquiva fácilmente la bala, cuando en ese instante ambas chicas salen corriendo  
  
-Eriol, vamos-  
  
Las chicas corren lo mas que sus piernas les dan, al llegar al ascensor, la rubia empuja a la de cabellos rosas dentro y esta sigue corriendo, dobla por las escaleras y el ascensor se sierra, pero no baja, los chicos siguen tras "las" ladronas, pero pronto se ven solos en el segundo piso…  
  
-CLACK- (el sonido del seguro de un arma los alerta)  
  
De pronto Shaoran abre los ojos de par en par y se dirige a Eriol  
  
-Son tres… si, estoy seguro, son tres-  
  
-Señor Li, es usted muy deductivo-  
  
Dos mujeres paradas junto al ventanal aparecen, ambas visten unos mini shorts y un top de un tirante (una del lado izquierdo y la otra del lado derecho) ambas traen botas y unas boinas pequeñas (Haa todo es negro, por si acaso)  
  
-Usted es muy inteligente, pero no se preocupe, ella es mi prima y vino hoy por que quería conocer mi trabajo- una risita sarcástica, pero sin dejar de apuntarles  
  
-Sus nombres-  
  
-Tranquilo señor Hiraguizawa, todo a su tiempo-  
  
-Ustedes ya conocen nuestros nombres y nosotros no sabemos como llamarlas-  
  
-Nosotras somos las gatas de la noche-  
  
-Pero ustedes pueden llamarme a mi "D"- la rubia abre la ventana sin que nadie se diera cuenta  
  
-Y bueno, yo soy la linda "K", pero miren la hora, ya es muy tarde y nos debemos ir-  
  
-No lo creo, se llevan algo que no es suyo-  
  
-Hay, bueno, tómalos-  
  
"K" lanza una bolsita de tela al aire y Shaoran se lanza al suelo a recogerla, Eriol apunta a las chicas, pero "D" le dispara cerca de la mano y hace que la pistola salga volando  
  
-Vamonos-  
  
-Si-  
  
Las chicas saltan por a ventana y Shaoran llama por radio para que las persigan, pero por extraño que parezca las chicas no esta en el suelo o corriendo cuando Erio y Shaoran miran por la ventana  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Cerca de allí, cinco cuadras más adelante, en el techo de un mini súper  
  
-Ja ja ja ja ja ja- tres chicas ríen la unísono, mientras festejan frente a su botín  
  
-Viste su cara cuando arroje la bolsita?-  
  
-Fue genial, ja ja hay dios-  
  
-Dime ¿pudiste salir sin problemas?-  
  
-Claro, abrí la compuerta del ascensor y subí por la cuerda, Salí por el ducto de ventilación y Kero me estaba esperando- La chica desata la bolsita del collar del gatito, mientras le limpia la pintura con un trapo  
  
-Ja' que tontos, ¿Acaso no vieron que saltamos hacia arriba?-  
  
-Es que no es lo que se hace usualmente, siempre que uno salta es para abajo-  
  
-Pero no es así cuando hay una cuerda treinta centímetros arriba de ti-  
  
-Si, pero quiero que llames a Toya ya quiero entregarle esto y cobrar-  
  
-Meilin, tu tendrás tu parte, gracias por ayudarnos-  
  
-Claro que no, yo lo hice con gusto, así fue muy fácil tomar las joyas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta-  
  
-Te agradezco tu ayuda Li, permíteme llamarte por tu nombre por favor-  
  
-Claro, pero yo tendré que llamarte Tomoyo-  
  
-Eso seria un placer-  
  
-Oigan ¿nos seguirán buscando?-  
  
-Tenlo por seguro, algo me dice qué tu primo no dormirá esta noche-  
  
-Ja, ja- el trío siguió riendo, después se fueron a cobrar su dinero  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Maldición, se escaparon, en nuestras narices-  
  
-Tranquilo Shaoran, esto nos sirvió de ejemplo, ahora sabemos como trabajan, será más fácil la próxima vez, pero por ahora quiero saber quien era esa tercera gata-  
  
-No la vi bien, pero bestia igual que "K", incluso me parece que sus ojos son iguales-  
  
-Pero hay algo en esa chica que se me hace muy familiar, esa rubia, yo la he visto antes, peor ya verán cuando las atrapemos, ya verán-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja (Risa maldita)   
  
TSUKI: ya termine…eso es gracias a una racha de inspiración, me obligue a mi misma a terminar antes de lo previsto, este capitulo esta dedicado a… mi amigo L*** ****** (jaja no voy a decir nombres) por que apenas fue su cumpleaños… hay ¿Por qué en la cuesta de enero? Ya no tengo mi quincena, pero ya llega el LUNES *-*  
  
Taya: Ya deja de molestarles la vida a esas pobres gentes, mejor da los agradecimientos por los reviews  
  
Tsuki: cállate demonio…  
  
Esperanza: no me gusta estar de su lado, pero no hay opción, mejor da los agradecimientos  
  
Tsuki: bueno, bueno, aquí están, pero antes que nada, quiero agradecer a mi mama por que ella me dio muchas ideas (sin querer por que no sabe que escribo fics ^_~)  
  
Agradecimientos   
  
Nayade: Muchisimas gracias, si, creo que si es original, bueno, tu review me dio muchos animos, muchas gracias  
  
Maron-chan2: valla, muchas gracias seguire escribiendo para hacer todo mas interesante, gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Kanna-sagara: Gracias por tu sugerencia de los reviews, como veras ya la quite, muchas gracias por todo, y bueno ¿eso es una menaza de muerte? X que si lo es yo no me tardo (Tsuki nerviosa)  
  
Marisaki: Je, je pues no, el fic no tiene nada de magia asi que no hay cartas clow, por eso kerito no es mas que un gato, pero no te preocupes, tratare de poner a todos los personajes  
  
LadyAna M: Hola, jeje tienes razon, el chiste es que mis lectores se acaben las uñas : ) y SIPI, te llame sensei por que me han gustado mucho tus fics, aunque no te deje reviews (lo hago luego)  
  
sakurely**: valla, gracias opr esos animos y bueno aquí esta la actualizacion  
  
CIAKAIRA: muchas gracias por todo, me ha agradado que a ti te agrade *-*U (¿Qué dije?)   
  
Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, pero el siguiente capitulo si se va a demorar aun mas x que si yo no tengo quince reviews alli no escribo (ja Tsuki los tiene en sus manos) bueno, traten de llenar los quincve reviews y ya veremos… gracias por sus animos  
  
MATTA NE… 


	4. EN EL BAR

Ven clámate no llores mas, si cierras los ojos veras que no me iré sin besar una de esas lagrimas que van desde tu cara al mar…  
  
Tsuki esta en su cuarto muy triste por que no le da para nada la cabeza, esperanza ya se fue con Sakura y a taya esta dormido, algo aburrido, esta solita en su casa   
  
CCS es de clamp, les recuerdo "otra vez" que LI SHAORAN es mío y de nadie mas, tengo un cañón listo para quien diga lo contrario…  
  
Capitulo dedicado a MARISAKI  
  
…:: LADIES NIGTH ::…  
  
CAPITULO CUATRO: EN EL BAR  
  
La luz se colaba por la ventana, el aroma a cigarro inundaba la habitación, y una silueta impaciente no dejaba de dar vueltas por todos lados  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Buenos días señorita Didoji-  
  
-Buenos días Li-  
  
-Dime, ¿Eriol esta en su oficina?-  
  
-Si, esta algo molesto, incluso ha fumado, ya hace cuatro días de lo del asalto a la joyería y casi no lo veo, solo le doy el café, me da algunos encargos y no mas… ¿dígame acaso siempre se pone así?-  
  
-No, esta vez esta de buen humor-  
  
- ^-^U… Ya veo… ¿le digo que esta aquí?-  
  
-No, le vamos a dar la sorpresa-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Se puede?-  
  
-Pasa Shaoran, ¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Haz fumado? ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa ha fumado? Debes estar mas que preocupado…-  
  
-¿Preocupado? Shaoran, estoy mas que preocupado, hace cuatro días que las gatas robaron, robaron en nuestras narices-  
  
-Pero si fuiste tu quien dijo que no había problema y que así aprendíamos sus movimientos y no se que otras porquerías-  
  
-Pero eso fue antes de que me llegara esto-  
  
Eriol le muestra a Shaoran un sobre blanco, este saca la un papel que ya había sido arrugado, seguro su amigo lo había hecho  
  
-Estimado señor Hiraguizawa por medio de esta me permito comunicarle que a partir de esta fecha 17 de marzo tiene usted y su compañero de misión solo cinco semanas para resolver el caso No.1287, conocido como el caso de LAS GATAS DE LA NOCHE, de lo contrario serán reasignados a una nueva misión en FIJI, gracias y se despide el comité de la SSI…- Shaoran arruga aun mas el papel  
  
-Lo se, solo es un mes y medio…-  
  
-Pero no se supone que nos tiene mas confianza que nadie, se supone que por eso nos asignaron a nosotros y ahora nos dan una fecha limite-  
  
-Ya se enteraron de lo que pasó en la joyería… y es por eso que nos presionan, debemos atraparlas lo antes posible…-  
  
-Pues entonces te tengo muy buenas noticias…-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Kero andaba por la casa arrastrando consigo un oso peludito de Sakura, la puerta se abrió mientras Sakura entraba con las compras  
  
-Hola Kero-chan-  
  
-Miauuu- acurrucándose sobre el juguete  
  
-Hay Kero… otro peluche que me destrozas, voy a ponerle llave al cuarto, una llave que oculte poderes de la oscuridad- le sonríe mientras llena la alacena- si, si la magia existiera ya nos abríamos librado de cierto problema, cierto problema llamado…  
  
El timbre, Sakura fue a atender mientras Kero esperaba arriba de la barra de la cocina  
  
-Pasa meilin-  
  
-Hola Sakura, no estaba segura de encontrarte por que no sabia que día descansabas-  
  
-Pues mira, los sábados solo trabajo el turno de la mañana y los domingos es mi día de descanso…-  
  
-Hay y Tomoyo ella cuando descansa?-   
  
-Bueno con eso de que ahora le cambiaron el puesto, pues solo descansa los domingos que Hiraguizawa no va a ir a la oficina-  
  
-¿Cómo, todavía trabaja con el?-  
  
-Si, veras ideamos una nueva estrategia…-  
  
-A ver, cuéntame-  
  
-¿Quieres un café?  
  
-Si, hay que linda bolita de pelos dorados- cargando a Kero  
  
-Su nombre es KERBEROS, pero a mi y a Tomoyo nos gusta mas KERO, pues ahora que lo recuerdo tu y el ya trabajaron juntos-  
  
-Si, pero yo creí que se llamaba Kero, a mí también me gusta mas Kero, se oye mas como el, adorable-  
  
-Aquí lo tienes meilin-  
  
-Entonces cuéntame, por que decidieron seguir trabajando con Eriol, bueno Tomoyo fue quien lo decidió-  
  
-Mira, pues todo pasado después de despedirnos esa noche, cuando llegamos…-  
  
((( FLASH BACK )))  
  
-Valla noche, que bueno que todo salio bien-  
  
-Si, lo mejor es que descansemos-  
  
-Tomoyo, estas preocupada por lo de tu jefe ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si Sakura, pero más que reocuparme, he ideado un nuevo plan-  
  
-Dime que trama tu maquiavélica mente ahora-  
  
-Me halagas, mira esto es lo que aremos, si yo sigo trabajando con Hiraguizawa tendremos la ventaja de saber que es lo que ellos saben, lo que planean y otras cosas, esto será mas fácil aun-  
  
-Yo seguiré con mi amistad con Shaoran, así veré que averiguo yo-  
  
-Excelente Sakura-  
  
-Pero mejor lo hacemos mañana, hoy tengo mucho sueño-  
  
-Si, mejor si…-  
  
((( FIN DEL FLASH BACK )))  
  
-Valla que son malvadas, pero deben procurara tener cuidado, mi primito puede ser una peste cuando se lo propone y si se obsesiona con este caso será muy difícil que lo saquen de el-  
  
-La verdad es que parece que lo conoces muy bien-  
  
-Si, cuando eras niños vivimos juntos, incluso fuimos novios ^-^-  
  
-Pero…-  
  
-Fue una obsesión de niña, como la familia es muy rica en Hon Kong, se nos tenia prohibido llevarnos con todos, así que al único chico que conocí cuando era pequeña era Shaoran, quede muy impresionada con mi primo así que…-  
  
-Ya veo, oye meilin, dices que tu familia es muy rica-  
  
-Así, algún día cuando todo esto termine te voy a llevar a la casa, es muy grande, incluso hay un pequeño lago artificial en el jardín de atrás, unos hermosos jardines que tía IREAN cuida celosamente y el buen gusto de faren y futie se hace notar en seguida ^-^-  
  
-¿FAREN? ¿FUTIE?-  
  
-Son las hermanitas de mi primito Shaoran, las cuatro ya son casadas, pero son muy… como lo digo sin ofender… son… especiales-  
  
-Valla, pero perdón por la pregunta meilin, pero dime que haces tu aquí en Japón, si parece que amabas tu vida en HON KONG-  
  
-Hay Sakura, es la típica historia de una chica enamorada, vine detrás de un hombre mayor que yo, pero este jamás se fijo en mi y cuando me di cuenta tenia el corazón destruido, entonces conocí a una mujer un día por casualidad, en ese tiempo yo ya me había acabado el dinero que había traído y me daba mucha vergüenza regresar a casa, entonces esa mujer, me invito a tomar un café y entonces le platique la misma historia, ella me dijo que me ayudaría, me presento a su novio y el me dio trabajo-  
  
-Esa mujer es Nakuru y su novio es Toya, mi hermano ¿verdad?-  
  
-Así es Sakura, yo le pedí a Toya que me dejara trabajar como mesera, pero el se negó y me dijo que como mesera era el ultimo trabajo que yo debía pedirle a alguien (todos recordamos el trabajo de las meseras del LADIES NIGTH) pero en cambio soy bailarina del bar y nadie jamás me toca, las propinas son arrojadas y cobro un sueldo fijo a diferencia de las meseras-  
  
-Y como es que tu primo…-  
  
-Shaoran, el fue el único con quien mantuve comunicación después de que entre a trabajar, me ofreció su ayuda para salir de allí, pero me negué, al contrario si le dije donde estaba y que me visitara si algún día tenia tiempo y me fue a ver hace una semana, además no podía dejar a Nakuru sola, luego ella me contó todo eso, que hay alguien detrás de todo esto y me contó de LAS GATAS DE LA NOCHE, pero no quiso contarme mas-  
  
-Meilin, tu me haz confiado tu vida, eso te lo agradezco y te quiero contar el por que de todas estas cosas-  
  
-Pero Sakura, yo no vine aquí a juzgarte, no tengo por que hacerlo y tu no me puedes contar nada… no es tu obligación, yo me conformo con saber que estas bien y que nada malo te ha pasado-  
  
-Pero meilin, cualquier sufrimiento que venga, no seria nada comparado con lo que ya ha pasado, hace ya tanto tiempo, tres años y medio desde que todo esto empezó-  
  
-Pero, tienes que sacarle el lado bueno a todo esto…-  
  
-Y cual es ese lado bueno?-  
  
-Tienes una linda casa, suficiente dinero como para retirarte y vivir el resto de tu vida tranquila, incluso tus hijos vivirian tranquilos-  
  
-El dinero no lo es todo, tuve muchos sueños cuando era mas niña, soñaba con una casa en un hermoso lugar, al lado del hombre que me amaba, pero trabajando como escritora, para poder llevar una vida tranquila, quisa un hijo o dos, pero siempre feliz, tu savez cuantos novios tuve?-  
  
-Con este trabajo y tu hermano devieron ser pocos-  
  
-Asi es, muy pocos, los puedes contar con los dedos de una sola mano-  
  
-A todo esto estoy tramando un maquiavélico plan…-  
  
-Otro?? Y cual es esta vez??-  
  
-No te lo voy a decir, primero devo hablar con alguien mas…-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Señorita Didoji ¿Podria traernos algo de café?-  
  
-Claro señor, aquí esta-  
  
-Valla eriol, la señorita Didoji es muy eficiente, ya tenia el café listo-  
  
-Descafeinado para el joven Li y Negro y sin azucar para el señor Hiraguizawa- Poniendolos donde ellos los tomaran  
  
-Es todo señorita, muchas gracias, digame ¿ya termino con los expedientes?-  
  
-Si, mmm señor, ya termine mis encargos y quisiera llegar temprano a casa pues mi prima esta sola, cree que podria…-  
  
-Que le valla bien señorita-  
  
-Gracias- Dando un pequeño saltito y ofreciendo una de sus magnificas sonrisas  
  
Una vez que se hubo retirado Li no perdio la oportunidad para:  
  
-Hay que linda, hasta dio un saltito y toda la cosa-  
  
-Ya vaz a empezar-  
  
-Eriol si yo fuera tu… esa chica ya mellamaria por mi nombre y frecuentaria mi apartamento-  
  
-Pero no soy como tu- Arqueando la ceja   
  
-Pero por dios, tendrias que estar ciego para no ver las pantorrillas de esta chica, sus curvas bien fromadas- haciendo ademan con las manos –sus bien proporcionados pechos y sobre toda esa bellesa tiene una linda sonrisa-  
  
-Puede ser, estoy muy concentrado en el trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de nada… nisiquiera de buscar quien se acueste con migo-  
  
-Disculpe señor, le llego esto- Entrando con su bolsa y entregandole una carta, al darse la vuelta eriol hizo una exhaustiva examinacion a su secretaria bariendola con la mirada, haciendo hincapié en los puntos ya mencionados por su amigo y compañero, al cerrar la puerta la chica, eriol solo miraba el lugar donde habia desaparecido  
  
-Ja ja vaz a quedarte alli toda la tarde? La chica se fue ya-  
  
-Que dices? Yo no la veia a ella-  
  
-Aja… entonces dime… te gusto la noticia??-  
  
-Esas fiestas me matan-  
  
-Claro, solo que es una fiesta demasiado formal, las odio, esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales me aleje de la casa y toda su vida social-  
  
-Tienes razón, hace mucho que no asisto a una de esas fiestas, crees que ellas…-  
  
-No lo creo, no habrá ninguna joya o alguna cosa que robar, peor allí veremos al jefe de la SSI y podremos convencerlo que desistas de esta tontería de ponernos una fecha limite-  
  
-Puede que tengas razón, puede…-  
  
-¿Qué? Ho, ya veo no quieres ir por que sabes que tienes que llevar una pareja, y como siempre no tienes la menor idea de cómo se conquista a una chica-  
  
-Que estas diciendo, si yo te enseñe lo que sabes- Bromenando con su pupilo  
  
-Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro- levantando el dedo en seña de victoria (estilo takashi con una de sus mentiras)  
  
-Y a quien llevara mi pupilo??-  
  
-Pues… hace una semana conoci a alguien, pero ya no la he podido ver…- levemente sonrojado  
  
-Mmm quiero conocer a la valiente que te hizo sonrojar asi…-  
  
-Que?? Veo que estas visiblemente celoso, por que como ya te dije no tienes a quien llevar-  
  
-Savez que si lo deseo llevo a la mejor, incluso podria llevara tu porspecto de pareja-  
  
-A ver si puedes, pero pensandolo mejor, ¿No haz pensado en llevar a tu linda secretaria?-  
  
-Mmm?- Fue la unica respuesta del ingles, pues de un mometo a otro ya estaba imaginando a la chica, recordando cuando la conocio, recordando su sonrisa…  
  
-No puedes-  
  
-Que??? Te haz atrevido a retarme???-  
  
-Como quieras llamarlo, solo digo que no te atrevez…-  
  
-Ya veras!!!-  
  
-Entonces, recuerda que es en tres noches, deves de darte prisa, yo ire a ver a Sakura para invitarla-  
  
-Sakura?? Pero que lindo nombre tiene-  
  
-Y ella es aun mas hermosa, creo que hoy no trabajaba, pero no importa la ire a ver después-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Tomoyo estacionaba el POINTER azul, cuando vio que un JETTA doblaba la esquina, el color rojo del automóvil se le hacia conocido,   
  
Entro a la casa y vio a Sakura en la cocina, lavando unas tazas   
  
-Acaso era Meilin la que se iva?-  
  
-Si, es una lastima que no la ayas alcanzado, platicamos algunas cosas, incluso nos invito al bar esta noche ¿Quieres ir?-  
  
-Claro, este día estuvo peor que ayer… el no dijo nada otra vez y lo único que hago es llenar algunas cosas, revisar lo que ya saben de nosotras, que no es nada y le sirvo café-  
  
-Calma, paciencia, lo que pasa es que no hay llamadas de Toya, pero en cuanto ellos quieran algo habrá mas movimiento…-  
  
-Pero… oye y tu hermano no se ira a enojar que vamos?-  
  
-Nop, por que ya le hable y le avise, nos tendrán una mesa donde estaremos con Meilin y Nakuru-  
  
-Mmm entonces hoy si será…-  
  
-Noche de damas!!!-  
  
-Ven, tengo que ver como te vas a vestir esta noche… tiene que ser algo muy kawaii por que hoy no vamos de incógnito-  
  
-To… Tomoyo ^-^U-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Nakuru caminaba por toda la habitación, mientras escuchaba a su novio maldecir una y mil veces… después ese horrible ruido otra vez, era la quinta vez que Toya daba con el puño contra algo  
  
-Ahora que rompiste??-  
  
-Nada- escondiendo su mano y con una gran mueca de dolor  
  
-Hay mi jarrón, haber tu mano, seguro te cortaste-  
  
-No es nada grave-  
  
-Estas sangrando, voy por unas vendas…-  
  
Cuando regreso empezó a lavarle, luego con unas pinzas empezó a quitar los pedazos de cristal que tenia bien incrustadas en la mano  
  
-Pero yo te dije que ibas a terminar lastimándote-  
  
-Pero es que no puede ser posible que este pasando esto Nakuru-  
  
-Ya mi amor, además ni Sakura ni Tomoyo están invitadas a esa fiesta… ya tranquilízate-  
  
-Pero ese hombre esta mas que loco, como demonios se le ocurre festejar y sobre todo invitar a tanta gente importante-  
  
-Dime, acaso estas invitado??-  
  
-Si, y me dio la invitación personalmente, me pidió que te llevara, ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos, lo esta haciendo a propósito-  
  
-Entonces vallamos-  
  
-Pero es que te haz vuelto loca???-  
  
-Te va arder- Poniéndole algo de desinfectante  
  
-Que no vez que si le place puede hacer de ti…-  
  
-Shhh yo se que no lo permitirías, además si no vas te ira mal y lo sabes, solo tienes que serrar el bar esa noche- tapándole la boca con un dedo  
  
-Eres única Nakuru, por eso te amo-  
  
-Lo se y ¿sabes que? Yo también te amo y no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe-  
  
-Yo te prometo que nada de eso pasara, tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre-  
  
-Lo se, yo lo se-  
  
-Pero quiero sellar esta promesa con algo-  
  
-Ha si? Con que?-  
  
-Nakuru yo…- Sonrojado (se imaginan a esta guapura sonrojada) –Es cucha tu me conoces y savez que no demuestro muy bien is sentimientos… pero… quiero pedirte que tu…-  
  
-Vamos ¿quieres que?-  
  
-Mejor te lo digo en otra ocacion-  
  
-Bien, me voy a cambiar… Meilin ya llego y quiero que ensayemos-  
  
Nakuru se da la media vuelta y antes de que toque la perilla para abrir  
  
-Casate con migo!!!-  
  
-Toya…-  
  
-Por favor, casate con migo-  
  
La chica se quedo inmóvil viendo a su novio, luego este bajo la cabeza contristada, pero ella dando un saltito se lanzo a sus brazos  
  
-Claro que si…Ai shi teru-  
  
-Ai shi teru-  
  
**AI SHI TERU: TE AMO PROFUNDAMENTE (ES LA FORMA MAS PROFUNDA DE DECIR TE AMO)  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura bajo las escaleras, le sirvió algo a Kero en su traste  
  
-Sakura te vez tan kawaii-  
  
**KAWAII: ES LA EXPRESION QUE SE USA PARA DECIR MAS QUE LINDO: ADORABLE  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo tu también te vez muy bien-  
  
Es que Sakura traía puesta una minifalda en un color que no diferenciaba del verde olivo y el verde petróleo (no me pregunten asi dice la revista) y una blusa de escote en "V" color negra de amares en la espalda y el cabello que le llegaba a los hombros lo dejo suelto, todo con unas zapatillas de tirillas que se amaran en las pierna, Tomoyo usaba una falda en color morado y unos reflejos plateados, y una blusa de un morado mas bajito, tejida, de amares atrás, con unas zapatillas de tacón y en color plata, su cabellos suetos con unos aretes largos.  
  
Ambas subieron al auto de Sakura (casi no lo usa por que prefiere caminar o patinar, pero lo compro gracias a insistencia de Tomoyo) un CHEVROLET ASTRA de color plata y partieron hacia el bar  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Al fin lo había logrado convencer… después de una media hora… pero lo había conseguido, con el pretexto de no dejarlo varado por irse con una chica… al final incluso había accedido ir a su apartamento por el, estaba esperando  
  
-Eriol no es por nada pero es que me gusta llegar temprano-  
  
-Tu sabes que siempre llego a tiempo-  
  
-Pero… estas listo si o no?-  
  
-Vamonos-  
  
(NA: Como regalo les voy a dejar que se imaginen a estas dulzuras, así que los voy a describir como mejor pueda ^_~ "PERO SIN QUE SE LES OLVIDE QUE YA TIENE DUEÑAS")  
  
Shaoran vestía con una playera beige con estampado leve en color negro, manga larga en rollada por debajo de los codos, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos en combinación (mi niño sencillito y siempre guapísimo) Eriol vestía una playera de manga larga en color negro, con unos pantalones del mismo color, una chaqueta de color negro y con costuras blancas, unos zapatos a tono y sus clásicos pero no menos importantes lentes (que a mi punto de vista lo hacen lucir sensual, interesante, misterioso… hay primita perdóname, estoy pecando)  
  
(NA: va todo de negro por que el negro le da cierto aire de… misticismo y le combina con sus ojos azules y cabello… primita otra vez!!!)  
  
-Vas todo de negro??-  
  
-Asi es, un buen color, si vaz a un antro de mala fe-  
  
-Aya tu-   
  
+*+*+*  
  
Toya estaba atendiendo a sus potenciales (y comunes) clientes que hacian algunas transacciones en el segundo piso… cuando su novia subio las escaleras rapidamente  
  
-Cariño, ya llegaron-  
  
-Esta bien, caballeros, el piso se cierra por hoy, pero como recompenza pidan tragos, la casa invita…-  
  
Los hombres bajaron festejando por los tragos, mientras Nakuru miraba hacia abajo y bservo a ciertas chicas sentadas riendo  
  
Nakuru vestia un top rojo straple y una falda negra hasta las rodillas, con unas zapatillas de corea en color negro, con su cabellos suelto, ientras Toya vestia unos jeans en tono oscuro y una camisa blanca a cuadros negros, muy leves…  
  
(NA: no es por nada pero la moda en los chicos son las camisas, ademas todos van desfajado por que asi lucen mas sexis)  
  
Luego una mujer subio las escaleras  
  
-Nakuru, vamonos, las chicas nos esperan-  
  
-Vamos..-  
  
-Espera… que es eso?- Sonriendo ampliamente  
  
-Que es que?- Sin entender  
  
-Hayyyy es un anillo de compromiso…por dios, se van a casar…hay que felicidad…-  
  
La chica saltoa abrazar a su amiga como si fuese una pequeña de cinco años, y luego abrazo a la pareja simultáneamente festejando  
  
-Que felicidad… muchas felicidades… hay que lindo…-  
  
-Pero hay algo que te devo pedir Meilin…-  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Como tu vives con Nakuru, el tiempo que nosotros estemos de luna de miel, tendras que irte con mi hermana y con Tomoyo ¿me arias ese favor? Después tendras que vivir con nostros por que voy a comprar una casa donde vivamos los tres-  
  
-Pero yo… No toya yo no quiero ser un estorbo para los dos…-  
  
-Ho pero si no pido tu opinión, te lo estoy ordenando-  
  
-Entonces le obedecere mi capitan-  
  
-Asi me gusta, ahora vallan con las chicas-  
  
-Si, vamos Meilin-  
  
-Gracias Toya!!!-  
  
-De nada pequeña-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Los dos llegaron en el deportivo de Shaoran (pues el habia pasado por eriol) al llegar no tuvieron problema en entrar pues le mostraron Taylor la identificación adecuada…  
  
Dentro Shaoran buscaba una cara conocida, se sentaron en la barra y de pronto vio bajar por las escaleras a su pprima acompañada por otra joven  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Entonces prefieres que nadie se entere de esto??-  
  
-Toya dice que el se los dira, como sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Sakura-  
  
-Entonces yo soy ua tumba-  
  
Meilin sintio como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba a otro lado  
  
-Hey pero que demonios te pasa?-  
  
-Hola prima!!!-  
  
-Shaoran? Primito- Abrazandolo  
  
-Pero que guapa estas Mei-  
  
No era para menos el comentario pes la linda china vestia una camisola de mostacillas y lentejuelas en color crema y una falda de saten, y sandalias de tacon alto, de cuero metalico y con correas  
  
-Hey estabas ocupada?-  
  
-No, pero… la verdad es que devia darle algo a una amiga, pero… si me esperas enseguida voy con tigo ¿vienes solo?-  
  
-No, traje un amigo-  
  
-Eriol…-  
  
-Si, es una buena idea, al fin lo conoceras-  
  
-si me esras, voy con ustedes-  
  
-Estamos en la barra-  
  
-Cool, voy en seguida- que padre!!! La china hablando ingles!!!  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Las chicas platicaban de lo mas animadas, mientras esperaban a ue apareciera meilin, de pronto esta aperacio algo sonriente diciendoles a quien se habia encontrado, entonces, al contrale todo a una no muy eterada Nakuru idearon un plan…  
  
Shaoran habia pedido algo de beber mientras eriol solo se limitaba a observar como algunas mujeres bailabn en algun lugar y otras mas en la barra solo los miraban (haaa son mios, bueno solo SHAORAN, pero en ausencia de mi prima reclamo a ERIOL por que se lo roban)   
  
-Primo- meilin aparecio con Nakuru…  
  
-Hola meilin, mira el es Eriol Hiraguizawa-  
  
-Hola mucho gusto señorita-  
  
-El gusto es mio, pero llamame Meilin que a mi no me gustan las formalidades, miren ella es mi mejro amiga Nakuru Akizuki…-  
  
-Mucho gusto, meilin devo subir a ver a Toya-  
  
-Claro, adios…-  
  
-Con permiso Shaoran, Eriol-  
  
-Propio, prima bailas con migo??-  
  
-Vamos, ahora volvemos eriol-  
  
-Adelante Meilin-  
  
Cuando Eriol se hubo quedado solo varias personas le taparon la vista de donde su amigo bailaba, asi que volteo al barman y le pidió algo de beber (¿Qué les gusta? ¿un rubí "foo"?)  
  
-Hola, me das un Kluge Estate Winery por favor-  
  
-Mmmm señorita Didoji??-  
  
-Ha? Señor Hiraguizawa-  
  
-Pero que hace usted aquí?? No estaba con su prima??-  
  
-Pues ella me arrastro hasta aquí, por ahora esta bailando con unas amigas-  
  
-Me alegra ver un rostro conocido-  
  
-A mi tambien, le gustaria bailar??-  
  
-Claro, vamos-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Primo, devo subir, creo que hoy no bailo, pero devo estar segura-  
  
-Vas, voy con eriol-  
  
Shaoran va donde su amigo deveria estar esperandolo, pero no hay nadie, en su lugar, ve a Eriol bailando con una chica ¿Quién es?   
  
-Hola, esta ocupado este aciento?-  
  
-No, ha? Sakura?- Sorprendido???  
  
-Hola Shaoran-  
  
-Que haces? Digo, no esperaba verte-  
  
-Ya vez- viendo al barman –hey me das un Sushi Samba-  
  
-A mi dame un SWANKY-  
  
-Dime y tu hermano??-  
  
-Arriba supongo- dando un sorbo a su bebida  
  
-Oye a riesgo de que tu hermanito mayor me devore vivo ¿Quieres bailar?-  
  
-Claro… vamos-  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
¿On ta'?  
  
Aquí ta' (que dije??)  
  
Ya llegue, y con capitulo nuevesito, tenemos chisme nuevo… intrigantes las confesiones de meilin…  
  
Les quiero pedir una disculpa, por que como soy una extraña escritora no me habia dado cuenta de mi error, pues LADIES NIGTH es un bar show, peor en este capitulo le puse algo de antro, les pido me disculpen, por favor, digamos que es un bar, antro, show y todo lo que quieran, es mas como el COCO BONGO (para quien le suene es el lugar a donde LA MASCARA (jim carrie) baila y se divierte en la película del mismo nombre) pero ya hablando en serio, discúlpenme, pero aquí les tengo una pregunta importante ¿Terminare algún día mi fic? Mas me vale que si, por que mi primita Isabel ya me amenazo y les mando un mensajito  
  
Isabel: El club de extorsión a los autores ya tiene abiertas sus inscripciones…  
  
Noooo esa clase de mensajes no se deben dar a lectores como los míos, se van a inscribir todos :'(  
  
-Hay mejor da los agradecimientos ^-^U- esperanza esta sentada junto a Tsuki  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS   
  
LadyAna M: jaja si, si mi madre se entera de lo que escribo me matan (Tsuki mira a los lados verificando que no aya nadie) ami no me regañan que este mmucho rato frente al computador, dicen que mientras no les este moliendo todo esta bien… ^-^U adios sensei!!!  
  
kanna sagara: Ja' denunciarte?? Ya te mande alas gatas de la noche a tu casa y te la van a vacear ^-^, se van a llevar tu televisor para que jamas veas mas animes jajajaja (risa maldita)   
  
Marisaki: mala yo??? Como crees (contando la amenaza de alla ariba yo soy bien santita) bueno, como me agrado tu review este capitulo esta dedicado a ti ^-^, pero sigueme escribiendo mas reviwes, gracias ^-^  
  
sakurely**: bueno, ya respondio tu duda la brujita hikari... si sakura es la de la peluca rosa y tomoyo es la rubia *-*, la rubia se llama D y la chica de rosa se llama K, meilin les ayudo en este capitulo, pero no creo que se repita... bueno, gracias por tu review...  
  
Hkari: hay :´( ¿tenias que descubrirme? bueno, detodas manera se los iva a decir, no te preocupes... jijiji y ya esta el siguiente capitulo de entra en mi vida lo subo... el proximo año :)  
  
COMENTANDO SIN SENTIDO   
  
Esta es la primera parte de esa sección, bueno, algo que les quiero comentar es que este capitulo no es el cuatro, si no el cuatro (B) por que la verdad este no era el original, el original estaba mas corto, pero en este les iba a contar lo que había pasado tres años atrás con la vida de Sakura y Tomoyo… pero la verdad me excedí, me lo tome muy apecho y me pase al escribirlo por que le hice una cosa imperdonable a las primitas mas KAWAII de clamp, pero todo eso se lo deben a la cosmopolitan, por que leí mucho una historia de la vida real (Silvia Pinal???) que se me hizo bien cruel y luego dije ¿Por qué no soy cruel yo también y les hago feo a mis protagonistas? Pero me excedí tanto que ni yo me la perdone, así que corregí con esto, espero que no se aya notado mi falta de entusiasmo en este capitulo, bueno, eso fue solo al inicio por que me emocione con la proposición de Toya, eso me puso muy feliz, por que jamás planee esto, me alegro de ser una chica LIBRA, muy espontánea y divertida ^-^, bueno los dejo y les doy las gracia por seguir siendo mis fieles lectores…  
  
wwwAAAAAAAAAAA 18 PAGINAS????????????  
  
Llege a los quince reviews... felicidades mis queridos pupilos ^-^, pero para el porximo quiero 20 reviews, vamos poquito a poquito ^-^, asi que si quieren el capitulo cinco, dejen reviews... 


	5. EL LLANTO DE UN CEREZO

Tsuki llega corriendo y cierra con seguro la puerta de su cuarto…  
  
-Hay que locas estas viejas, acabo de escapar de una multitud de mujeres que casi me matan, aseverando que son del club de fans de Toya y viene en una misión de aniquilarme por hacer que se quedara con esa (Nakuru Akizuki) y le propusiera matrimonio…-  
  
Los personajes de CCS son de clamp, exceptuando a LI SHAORAN, quien por decreto real me pertenece todito (todito ^///^)   
  
-Glup… ¿Que dices?- Shaoran traga en seco  
  
Agradecimientos por los reviews al final, como siempre…  
  
…:: LADIES NIGTH ::…  
  
CAPITULO CINCO: EL LLANTO DE UN CEREZO  
  
Sakura bailaba animadamente con Shaoran cuando empezó algo de música lenta, Shaoran extendió el brazo   
  
-Me permitiría esta pieza princesa?-  
  
-Es que no se bailar muy bien este tipo de música-  
  
-La verdad es que yo tampoco-  
  
-Sin duda pisare vuestros pies-  
  
-Entonces yo tratare de evitar los vuestros-  
  
-Ha?? Ji ji esta bien Shaoran-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
(NA: Bueno, aquí va otra vez mi mezcla de estilo, aquí en el LADIES NIGTH que es un bar con show en vivo y tiene música de todo tipo para bailar @_@U, ¿olvide mencionar que es un BAR de MALA MUERTE?)  
  
¿Qué podre decirte en el corto tiempo?  
  
En que se vive una ilucion…  
  
¿Qué podre dejarte tan pegado al alma?  
  
Que se quede hay en tu corazon  
  
Yo no pretendo enseñarte  
  
Lo que es el mundo, me falta también  
  
Pero vale la pena, disfrutar cada dia  
  
Por que me haz regalado el privilegio de amarte  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Señorita Didoji baila muy bien-  
  
-Hay señor Hiraguizawa, por favor ya deje de llamarme tan cordialmente, se que es la tradición inglesa y todo, pero por favor llámeme solo Tomoyo-  
  
-Pero… bueno, usted tendrá que llamarme Eriol-  
  
-ja ja aun me tratas de usted, eso es gracioso pues ya te había pedido que me tutearas-  
  
-Lo siento, pero es que no es mi costumbre…-  
  
-No hay problema-  
  
-Tomoyo ¿bailas con migo esta piesa?  
  
-Si, supongo que no hay ningun problema-  
  
+*+*+*   
  
(Coro) Di lo que sientas, haz lo que piensas  
  
Da lo que tengas y no te arrepientas  
  
Y si no llega lo que esperabas,   
  
No te conformes jamás te detengas  
  
Pero sobre todas las cosas nunca te olvides de dios…   
  
Serás del tamaño de tus pensamientos  
  
No te permitas fracasar, lo mas importante  
  
Son los sentimientos y lo que no pedes comprar  
  
Y cuando llegue el momento, en que tu sola quisieras volar  
  
Aunque no estemos juntos, estarán los recuerdos  
  
Que con solo quererlo volverás a vivirlos…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Toya estaba sentado llamando por telefono al jefe, habian pasado ya varios dias desde el ultimo trabajo y no habia recibido ninguna llamada, los asaltos se realizan cada mes, pero desde que llegaron esos detectives ha estado muy extraño, ya van dos misiones en menos de un mes y no se ha comunicado para dar los por menores de cómo sera la próxima, las chicas necesitan tiempo para prepararse y conseguir el equipo que usarian, esto ya era muy extraño  
  
-Me parece que mejor le llamo-  
  
-Podrias espara hasta la fiesta ¿no crees?-  
  
-Nakuru… pero es que…-  
  
-Tranquilo, se que estas muy nervioso con lo de los detectives pero no deves preocuparte, deja que sean ellas quienes se encargen de ellos-  
  
-Pero, son los mejores de la SSI, ademas llevan muy poco tiempo en el servicio y ya fueron asignados por sus buenas recomendaciones-  
  
-Y dime… tu ya los has visto??-  
  
-No, aquí tengo sus fotografias, pero aun no los veo-  
  
-Haa, este… mmm-  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas…-  
  
Toya toma las fotografias y las observa detenidamente, y sus ojos se abren de par en par, mirando atonito (hayyyy)   
  
-No puede ser…-  
  
-Hay no…-  
  
-Miralos, seguro no tiene ni siquiera mi edad-  
  
-Oeh? ^-^U (cayendo de espaldas)- Ja ja ja ja pero si es igual de despistado o peor que Sakura ^-^  
  
-Pero por que esa cara??-  
  
-No por nada ^-^U-  
  
-Donde esta Sakura??-  
  
-Abajo bailando con Meilin y Tomoyo-  
  
-Como? Logro convencer a Tomoyo de venir??-  
  
-Pues si, pero creo que ella no puso mucha resistencia ^-^-  
  
-Voy a bajar a saludarlas, hace mucho que no veo a T_chan-  
  
La verdad es que pocas cosas que no fueran Sakura, Akizuki y un buen dia en el bar ponian de buenas a Toya y entre esas pocas cosas estaba Tomoyo, -Es una niña muy dulce, ademas es quien cuida de Sakura ya que no puedo estar en casa con ella-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
(Coro) Di lo que sientas, haz lo que piensas  
  
Da lo que tengas y no te arrepientas  
  
Y si no llega lo que esperabas,   
  
No te conformes jamás te detengas  
  
Pero sobre todas las cosas nunca te olvides de dios…   
  
Pero sobre todas las cosas…  
  
Como te quiero mi amor…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura se separaba de Shaoran, justo cuando iba a decirle lo bien que bailaba vio en el rostro del joven chino… nada, no sabia si veía temor o terror, volteo a ver y no pudo mas que mirar a su Onnichan venir como una furia hacia Shaoran, abriéndose paso entre la multitud  
  
-Pero si eres tú, ¿Que haces tú bailando con mi hermana?-  
  
-Bailando…- no, jamás le respondas a un Kinomoto enojado, ahora si le va a ir mal :´ (  
  
-Te voy a quitar lo gracioso-  
  
Toya aun no lo tocaba y Shaoran ya tenia una pose de defensa, cuando detrás del guapo chino (bueno después de que toya le ponga mano en cima veremos si queda tabn guapo, no importa yo lo amare aun asi) cuando otro joven se pone a un lado de shaoran con mirada retorica, entonces Toya se detien y mira la cara de preocupación de Tomoyo y la enojo de sakura…  
  
-Tú y tú vengan- señalando a las jóvenes  
  
Ya que ninguna parecio reaccionar tomo a Tomoyo por el brazo y a Sakura por la muñeca jalándolas hacia la oficina  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Pero que demonios estaban pensando cuando accedieron a salir con ese par???-  
  
-A ti que te importa, ademas, creo que como ya soy mayor tengo derecho a bailar con quien se me de la gana-  
  
-Pero acaso no sabes que esos dos son de la SSI????-  
  
-Como lo supiste Toya- Hay Tomoyo fue quien las delato  
  
-Ya lo sabian, y aun asi accedieron a salir con ellos, pero en que estan pensando, con un solo movimiento se delatarn y entonces todo habra acbado…-  
  
-Pues quisa sea mejor asi, por que al parecer el dia que esto acabe por las buenas jamas llegara-  
  
Era la primera vez que sakura se ponia al tu por tu con su Onnichan, pero la verdad dava mas miedo ella que Toya  
  
-Que dices?-  
  
-Digo que si nos descubren ellos, sera mejor por que asi no tendriamos que llevar esta vida-  
  
-Si el se entera las matara ¿Qué parte de esto no entiendes?-  
  
-No, creo que el que no entiende que ya estamos cansadas eres tu, y una cosa mas, si tu le tienes miedo a esa persona a mi no me importa, yo no le tengo meido y si llego a morir le agradeceria a mi acesino por sacarme de esto-  
  
-Sakura…-  
  
-Vamonos Tomoyo, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer-  
  
-Aun no termino con tigo jovencita-  
  
-No me hables como si fueras mi padre, por que no lo eres, jamas tomaras su lugar, por que el no hubiera permitido esto- Aquí las lagrimas ya no se pueden contener y sakura no evita deramar unas cuantas –Jamas ocuparas su lugar, no imprta cuanto te esfuerces, nunca seras como el, el me uviera protegido, te odio, te odio y no quiero verte mas ¿me oyes? Te odio- gritandolo a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban  
  
Sakura sale corriendo y baja las escaleras, Tomoyo la sigue unos segundos después, en la oficina Toya esta aun paralizado por el shock que le ha causado la confesion de su hermana…  
  
Cae de rodillas al suelo, da un fuerte golpe –Demonios- y unas traicioneras lagrimas salen sin poder evitarlo…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Meilin corre a donde su primo y su amigo estan  
  
-Shaoran, ¿estas bien?-  
  
-Si, pero que demonios le paso a ese??-  
  
-Bueno, digamos que eres el primer afortunado que logra salir intacto ante uno de los ataques defensivos de toya Kinomoto-  
  
-Pero de que se defendia???-  
  
-El no, a Sakura-  
  
Sakura paso en esos momentos coriendo por alli, shaoran dejo a su prima y corrio tras ella  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Tomoyo ¿pero quien era ese loco?-  
  
-Dispensa Eriol, pero te lo explicare luego-  
  
-Sakura ya se fue, Shaoran esta con ella, mejor dejalos, quisa el la pueda calmar, bajo como alma que lleva el diablo- (hay juro que ya no vuelvo a poner esas expresiones de mi abuelita ^///^)  
  
-Pero… jamas habia visto a Sakura pelear con su hermano de esta manera, creo que ahora si… puede que tengas razon, quisa le benga bien a Sakura estar sola o con una cara ajena al asunto-  
  
-Que asunto??-  
  
-Ninguno en particular…-  
  
-Vamos ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-  
  
-Por favor-  
  
Eriol tomo las llaves del auto de Shaoran, y ambos subieron al deportivo, asi comenzaron un muy callado trayecto a casa…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Sakura, por favor, esperame-  
  
-Shaoran ¿desde cuando me vienes siguiendo?-  
  
-Desde que saliste del Bar, demonios, cores muy rapido, ya van siete cuadras y no paras ¿de que tienes hechas la spiernas?-  
  
-No tengo ganas de bromear Shaoran?-  
  
-Oye no se que paso con tu hermano, peor si fue por mi culpa, creme que lo siento mucho-  
  
-No, no deves disculparte, la verdad es que… tenia algunas cosas que decirle a Toya, pero creo que fui muy dura, es mas me arrepiento de averle dicho eso, seguro le dolio-  
  
-No te sientas mal, estabas enojada, seguro el lo olvidara…-  
  
-No, no lo creo, fuy muy dura con el, esta vez si me pase-  
  
-Pues entonces, si yo fuera tu y si tuviera un hermano como Toya, esperaria hasta mañana para disculparme, por que seguro ahora no esta muy de humor-  
  
-Lo siento, tuviste que enfrentarte a mi Onnichan-  
  
-Pero si no fue nada, ni nos peleamos ni nada-  
  
-De verdad no te dio miedo??-  
  
-No, para nada, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas como el- La verdad es que cuando lo vio se le helo la sangre, jamas habia visto semejante cara, ni siquiera Eriol la ponia asi cuando se enojaba y valla que su amigo era un casaca rabias…  
  
-Shaoran…-  
  
-Dime???-  
  
-Donde estamos?-  
  
-Hay ^-^U-  
  
Sakura habia corrido tanto que no se habia dado cuenta que estaba en las afueras del parque pingüino  
  
-Creo que en el parque-  
  
-Haa… mi casa esta serca-  
  
-Te acompaño-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar y se detuvieron en el puente…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Dime Tomoyo ¿Tu prima vive con tigo verdad?-  
  
-Si, desde hace tres años… después de la muerte de su papa se muedo con migo- Pero que demonios??? Como se me ocure decirle eso a el? –Pero la verdad es que…-  
  
-Te noto nerviosa, pero la verdad tienes razon, creo que noe s corecto que te pregunte algo tan personal, es que la verdad eres mi secretaria y no conosco mucho de ti-  
  
-Bueno… pues ¿Qué quisieras conocer?-  
  
-Nada en especial-  
  
Tomoyo bajo la cabeza un minuto, la verdad es que no devia platicar con ese hombre, es mas su primo tenia razon jamas devio aceptar bailar con el, pero algo tenia que hacia que ella le contara todo sin pensar  
  
-Bueno, tengo 22 años, una prima muy bonita, vivo en una casa al fono de la calle de los sueños, me gusta cantar, gusto de leer y tengo un POINTER azul que deje en casa por que mi prima quiso llevar su caro y valga la redundancia se fue coriendo y quedo solo fuera del bar-  
  
-Valla-  
  
-Esa clase de resumenes rapidos acostumbra darlos Sakura, pero lo hace tan seguido que ya me acostumbre a darlos yo tambien ^-^-  
  
-No sabia que tenia 22 años, la verdad es que le calculaba unos 20 por mucho-  
  
-Tu tienes 23 ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Lo vi en los expedientes, Shaoran me pidio algunas cosas y alli lo vi-  
  
-Disculpa…-  
  
-Aja?-  
  
-Por donde?-  
  
-*-*U… para la izquierda-   
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Muchas gracias por todo Shaoran, me haz sido un buen amigo-  
  
-No hay por que Sakura, ami no me gusta ver el llanto de un cerezo-  
  
-Gracias, me hiciste olvidar por un rato mi problema, tomare tu consejo, ire a ver a Toya mañana por la tarde…-  
  
-Sakura…-  
  
-Si??-  
  
-No, dejalo, que duermas bien linda ^///^-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Meilin estaba sola en su habitación, Nakuru habia llegado algo cansada pues Toya no habia salido desde el incidente y ella habia tenido que cerrar y dejar todo en orden, ojala su primo estuviera bien, Toya no habia hablado desde uqe llegaron, por insistencia de Nakuru lo habian llevado al apartamento, ella no queria que el estuviera solo, pese a que no habia articulado palabra ni en el auto, parecia mas que pensativo… triste, muy triste…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
La noche se estaba llendo ya, la verdad es que casi no habia dormido, se habia quedado despierto toda la noche pensando en esos ojos… esos ojos verdes, esa chica devia ser bruja… lo habia embrujado, desde que la topo ese dia en la biblioteca no la habia podido sacar de su mente… esa sonrisa suya tan inocente y su forma de ser, tanespecial, pero pensandolo un momento jamas habia quedado tan prendido de una mujer asi… ni siquiera con Tamara, Eriol tenia razon ella no era para el, pero esta niña era diferente, diferente al resto de la smujeres que habia conocido, quisa era solo que como aun no se acostaba con ella ya hasta estaba alucinando… quisa… solo quiza…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Hello:  
  
Hayyyyy pero si ya es muy noche y hace mucho frio –mamy no quiero seguir escribiendo-   
  
Tsuki bosteza frente al computador, hace frio y tiene una manta calientita en cima…   
  
Esperanza: mejor da los agradecimientos por que yo tambien tengo sueño y me quiero ir al libro a dormir… haaa (bostezando)  
  
Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
kanna Sagara: T.T Ji ji ji tienes razon, bueno, te salvaste… bien este capitulo no demoro ¿verdad?  
  
ciakaira : ja ja apuesto que esto no te lo esperabas… ^-^ gracias por el review  
  
Marisaki: siiii ^-^ chicas libres, nos vamos de rumba hoy ern la noche!!! Bueno, la cara de toya jamas te la lograras imaginar exactamente, a mi me agrado mas describir la de shaoran  
  
Hikari Mitsune Kawatari: haa ^-^U otra amenaza se une a la suma… mmm se me hace que te voy a mandar a las gatas a ti, bueno perdon por lo de brujita hikari, es que no me acostumbro… ^-^, bueno en recompensa el otro capitulo tambien te lo dedico a ti…  
  
COMENTANDO SIN SENTIDO   
  
Bien como no tengo mucho tiempo les dire que este capitulo estuvo muy cortito… espero que les aya gustado, quiero 26 reviews para la otra, lo subi antes de los 20 por que no voy a escribir en un rato ya que voy a poner un nuevo fic de harry potter ^-^ bueno esperenlo, gracias por los animos ¿Pirma donde estas?...  
  
Los quiere TSUKI_LUNITA 


	6. THE ART OF KISSING

Tsuki llega corriendo, les recuerdo que li shaoran es solo mioooo  
  
-Minra niña ya me cansaste- Sakura saca su baculo  
  
-Aguantate sakurita-  
  
Agradecimientos por los reviews al final, como siempre…  
  
…:: LADIES NIGTH ::…  
  
CAPITULO SEIS: THE ART OF KISSING  
  
Sakura camina por el parque, aun piensa lo que paso la noche antes… le primavera se avecina, así que es normal que una tenue lluvia haga presencia en esos momentos, su camino parece no importarle, esta sumida en sus pensamientos, sumida en recuerdos, recuerdos de la noche anterior  
  
((( FLASH BACK )))  
  
Caminaron por el parque, siguieron así hasta que llegaron al puente del parque (el mismo que se ve al final del opening de la primera temporada en el anime) entonces Sakura se recarga de la orilla del barandal (así le llamamos aquí, no se como se le dirá en otros lugares)   
  
-La noche es hermosa ¿no Shaoran?- Tratando de despejar la discusión con su hermano  
  
-La noche??-  
  
-He visto muchas noches, pero ninguna que se pareciera a esta, por extraño que parezca gusto de admirar-  
  
-La luna, salir al balcón por las noches y ver como las estrellas y la luna brillan en total libertad, y recordar…-  
  
-Recordar lo vivido en tu niñez, mirar hacia atrás y añorar esos días de gloria…-  
  
-Valla veo que a ti también te gusta leer poesía-  
  
-Es una de mis aflicciones, pero un hombre como tu, tan ocupado, con una vida tan ajetreada ¿Cómo es que te das tiempo de leer?-  
  
-Cando era niño mi madre siempre se sentaba en el jardín y acostumbraba leer en voz alta libros, poesía, fantasía todo lo que encontrara, de allí que se me pegara el habito supongo, y tu bueno… en la biblioteca debes leer mucho-  
  
-No, mi papa tenia una biblioteca en la casa donde viví cuando niña, cuando hacíamos la limpieza del hogar mi hermano siempre me mandaba al sótano a mi, sabiendo que me daba mucho miedo, una tarde hubo un temblor y la puerta del sótano se cerro fuertemente, debido al movimiento varios libros cayeron del estante y unos de ellos en especial junto a mi en la portada decía con letras doradas CLOW, era rojo y tenia un león en la portada y un ángel en la contraportada, recuerdo muchos caracteres chinos, después mi papa y mi hermano lograron abrir la puerta y me sacaron de allí, esa noche baje al sótano por que recordé el libro misterioso, por favor no me preguntes como me arme del suficiente valor para bajar yo sola y con tanta oscuridad rodeándome… tome el libro y empecé a leerlo allí mismo, en la primera hoja tenia un poema y en las siguiente era algo así como una historia, la historia de un mago que creaba cartas: agua, fuego, viento, vuelo, cambio, burbujas, incluso había ilustraciones de cada una de ellas, en total 52 cartas mágicas, las CARTAS CLOW-  
  
-Y dime ¿aun lo conservas?-  
  
-No, después de la muerte de papa hubo un incendio en la casa, para entonces yo ya vivía con Tomoyo, fue una noche después de mudarnos- mirada melancólica- no paso a mayores, pero la biblioteca de papa fue consumida en su totalidad, incluyendo aquel libro-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-Si, era un libro muy hermoso-  
  
-Pero hay cosas mas hermosas que un libro-  
  
-Como que???-  
  
-Mmm no se, tu por ejemplo-  
  
-Oeh??- Sakura sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a arder poco a poco y con la cabeza baja (para que no se notase el ruborizado rostro) –podrías llevarme a casa? Mi prima estará sola y no quisiera que se preocupara-  
  
-Claro vamos-   
  
((( FIN DEL FLASH BACK )))  
  
Pero por que sintió como si se le fuera a salir el corazón cuando el chico dijo eso? ¿Por qué tenia tantas ganas de verlo en ese instante?  
  
-Sakura, mejor que no sea lo que estoy pensando… mejor que no-  
  
Y así continuo su camino tratando de sacar de su mente esos ojos ambarinos…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Eriol estaba en su oficina, el café de la mañana estaba allí caliente y como a el le gusta, los papeles ordenados y el computador encendido y como siempre el fiel sol se colaba por la ventana…  
  
-Señorita Didoji voy a salir, anote los recados y si viene Shaoran dígale que yo lo iré a buscar en la tarde-  
  
-Pero… señor Hiraguizawa???-  
  
-Creí haberle pedido que me llamara Eriol??-  
  
-Pero usted me llamo SEÑORITA DIDOJI ^-^-  
  
-Tienes razón Tomoyo, vuelvo después-  
  
-Si, señ… Eriol abríguese hace frió y parece que llovió hace un rato-  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo-  
  
Saliendo…   
  
+*+*+*  
  
Al parecer el frió no pensaba ceder esta mañana, incluso debido al frió cuatro de las empleadas no habían podido asistir y el resto de personal pidió permiso de retirarse, ella lo cedió por que la verdad ni ella quería estar allí, volvió caminando por el mismo sendero que cruzase esa noche… vestida con un abrigo multicolor, con adornos de visión, (es una de esas prendas que vienen bien prácticamente con todos los estilos) combinado con una bufanda rosa y un pantalón en color de la bufanda, con zapatos en rosa y dorado, el parque estaba casi vació, el frió ahuyentaba a la gente, entonces empezó a caminar con la cabeza baja, pensando nuevamente en el incidente de esa noche, pero lo que la trajo a la realidad fue un fuerte golpe que la tiro al piso  
  
-Lo siento mucho ¿Estas bien?- una voz varonil suena preocupada  
  
-Estoy bien- levantándose, siendo ayudada por el hombre  
  
Sakura puede ver a un hombre, luciendo una gabardina en color café y zapato a combinación, con una bufanda gris y unos pantalones a tono con la bufanda  
  
-Gracias al cielo, perdón, pero no te vi venir y estaba distraído-   
  
-Pero si fui yo la que iba caminando con la cabeza baja-  
  
-Te llamas Sakura ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si, ha tú eres Eriol, el jefe de Tomoyo-  
  
-Si, valla apenas nos presentaron ayer en la noche y ya nos volvemos a ver, esa es una gran casualidad-  
  
-No existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable-  
  
Eriol sonrió complacido al ver a la joven recordándole su propia filosofía, misma que seguramente ella también respetaba  
  
-Tienes razón, oye siento haberte hecho caer-  
  
-Oh pero si eres obstinado, ya te dije que también fue mi culpa-  
  
-Tienes frió??-  
  
-Bueno, no estamos en pleno verano-  
  
-Tienes razón, vamos te invito un café-  
  
-Como tengo frió lo aceptare-  
  
-Dime llegaste bien anoche?-  
  
-Si, gracias-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Valla no sabia que te gustara tanto la literatura Sakura-  
  
-Bueno, es una larga historia-  
  
-Ya veo, pero dime que hacia una chica tan linda como tu tan sola por el parque-  
  
-Bueno, es que pensaba en…-  
  
-Shaoran, escucha no te preocupes, no eres la única!!! Además esto suele pasar, así es mi amigo, solo busca diversión de una noche- Pensando en que la noche anterior Shaoran habia salido tras Sakura para consolarla  
  
-Que??-  
  
-Vamos no te apenes, yo mejor que nadie conozco a ese niño- Este piensa otra cosa, pero si conocieran a Li como el le darían la razón a pensar eso  
  
-Ha… si, eso, bueno es que no quisiera hablar, pero dime como cuantas habrá antes?-  
  
-Huuu ^-^U-  
  
-Ha? Tantas? Bueno, me alegra formar parte de su lista- (pensando y maldiciendo al pobrecito Shaoran)   
  
-Pero te molestaría si te pregunto tu edad?-  
  
-Claro que no, yo tengo 22 añitos y tu?-  
  
-Yo, la verdad eres la primer mujer que me lo pregunta ¿Cuántos me calculas?-  
  
-Mmmm pues yo creo que unos 25 años-  
  
-Ja ja ¿tan viejo me veo?-  
  
-Hay perdón, me equivoque, seguro que si-  
  
-No te apenes Sakura, la verdad es que yo tengo 23 años-  
  
-Pero tu semblante serio te da mayor edad, quizás eso sea, la verdad es que no eres mucho mayor que yo, pero he notado que te llaman Señor Hiraguizawa, incluso Tomoyo se expresa así de ti de vez en cuando-  
  
-Ha, lo que pasa es que al poco tiempo que llevo de servicio he sido el mejor, en especial desde que trabajo junto a Shaoran-  
  
-Si, hablando de el, debo reclamarle algo, nos veremos Eriol y gracias por el café-  
  
Saliendo corriendo de la cafetería  
  
-Acaso le ira a reclamar algo que paso anoche, ahora si se te armo Shaoran-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Buenos días Shaoran-  
  
-Buenos días Tomoyo-  
  
-Si busca a Eriol el salio a caminar-  
  
-Perdón, pero creo que escuche mal ¿dijiste que Eriol salio a caminar?-  
  
-Si, eso dije, a mi también se me hizo muy extraño por que el casi nunca sale de su oficina, pero hoy me dijo que iba a salir, me supuse que iba a caminar por que no se llevo su portafolios-  
  
-Pues si, hay dios mío, esta tan preocupado por el caso que ya ni siquiera sabe lo que hace-  
  
-Por que lo dice?-  
  
-Por que Eriol no soporta el frió mucho tiempo, cuando era niño y vivía en Inglaterra cayo en un lago congelado por el invierno, el agua estaba tan helada que al caer Eriol sintió como si mil agujas le atravesaran el cuerpo una a una, desde entonces el casi nunca sale en invierno…-   
  
-Pero si el le contó esto ¿Por qué salio a caminar?, recién llovió y hace mas fresco que ayer…-  
  
-Mejor me voy a buscarlo, con permiso-  
  
-Propio-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura caminaba por las calles frías, estaba maldiciendo una y mil veces al ambarino  
  
-Maldición y pensar que yo ya estaba empezando a… hay pero ya vera cuando lo agarre, sabrá por que nadie se mete con KINOMOTO SAKURA-  
  
Pero sus pensamientos y maldiciones se vieron interrumpidas por un dolor, nuevamente había chocado con alguien y la habían tirado al piso  
  
-Hay otra vez… auch ahora si me dolió-  
  
-Discúlpeme señorita es que no me fije donde iba-  
  
-Si, claro, no hay por que disculpar… esa voz-  
  
Sakura levanto la mirada solo para ver (de abajo arriba) a un hombre de zapatos negros y pantalones a tono, una gabardina verde y una bufanda en un tono verde mas bajo-  
  
-Sakura!!! Hay perdóname es que no me fije que eras tu, perdóname por favor-  
  
-Li, así que eras tu-  
  
-Mmm, a ver te ayudo a levantarte-  
  
-No, esta bien así, yo puedo sola-  
  
Sakura quito de si la mano de Shaoran y se levanto sola, sobandose allí donde cayo ^///^  
  
-No te golpeaste muy duro- con cara divertida al ver el gesto de dolor de la chica   
  
-Si, ya me debo ir Li-  
  
-Li?? Aver desde cuando tu me llamas Li-  
  
-Desde que me entere que el joven chino acostumbra llegar a la cama de sus citas en la primera noche-  
  
-Que yo que???-  
  
-Vamos Li, no soy ninguna tonta, mejor te buscas otra que si te siga el juego-  
  
-Aver de donde sacaste tu esas tonterías???-  
  
-Pues tu amiguito Eriol me lo contó todo, me lo tope hace una media hora y me dijo que no estuviera triste que no era la primera y que ya muchas habían desfilado por tus brazos y sabe dios por donde mas…-  
  
-Hay te voy matar Hiraguizawa- por lo bajo, pero después vio que Sakura empezó a caminar- Hay espera por favor-  
  
-Que quieres Li?-  
  
-Por favor déjame explicarte ¿si?-  
  
-No, ya no quiero oír nada más-  
  
-Escucha, tienes razón en ponerte celosa por que yo-  
  
-Pero quien esta celosa?, yo estoy molesta con usted por que intento utilizarme como a quien sabe cuantas mas-  
  
-Pero si yo hubiera querido ya te hubiera seducido hace mucho-  
  
-Que dices???-  
  
-No, lo siento, me refiero a que si solo quisiera pasar la noche con tigo ya hubiera intentado seducirte hace tiempo, pero no lo hice, me agradas mucho y quiero algo mas que una aventura con tigo-  
  
-Pero yo no quiero nada, mejor aléjate de mi, a mi no degusta ser plato de segunda mesa-  
  
-Pero si no eres plato de segunda mesa-  
  
-Entonces dime cuantas mas han pasado por tu cama antes de hoy-  
  
-Bueno yo…- La verdades que el ojiambarino ya había perdido la cuenta ^-^U  
  
-Lo vez… mejor ve y busca una chica que si quiera ser mujer de una noche-  
  
-Pero yo no quiero otra mujer… yo te quiero a ti-  
  
Sakura se dio la media vuelta y cuando iba a dar la media vuelta Shaoran le tomo por el hombro haciendo que ella lo mirara y diese la vuelta quedando uno frente al otro  
  
-Te quiero a ti-  
  
Entonces Shaoran le da un beso en los labios, a lo cual ella se despega y le una cachetada, como respuesta Shaoran le vuelve a dar otro beso mas fuerte y ella responde con otra cachetada, el ojiambarino le toma por ambos hombros y le da otro beso, esta vez mas despacio y tratando de entrar en su boca, Sakura levanta la mano amenazando con otra cachetada, pero poco a poco baja la mano y la coloca alrededor del cuello de Shaoran, luego la otra mano y termina abrazándolo por el cuello, a lo que el ojiambarino responde con un abrazo por la cintura y un apretón hacia el, Sakura por su parte estaba tan ocupada tratando de saber por que demonios lo estaba besando que no se dio cuenta cuando Shaoran había agarrado su labio inferior entre los suyos, y empezó a chuparlo suavemente, creando una sensación envolvente, pulsante, luego Sakura introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca poco a poco, cuando las puntas de sus lenguas hubieron chocado empezó a alternar entre succionar un poco su lengua y mover la suya dentro de su boca, al final tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno (NA: el primer beso (el dado por Li) se llama LABIOSUCCION y el otro (el de Sakura) es el clásico beso francés y pueden encontrar muchas técnicas mejores en THE ART OF KISSING (El arte de besar) y se buscan un papacito con quien practicar y hay me avisan si les funcionan, creanme a mi me gustaron todos ^///^)  
  
-Sakura… valla jamás pensé que tú besaras tan bien-  
  
-Y no haz visto nada- hay dios mío más vale que de verdad sean mayores de 13  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Las seis de la tarde, pese a que la primavera entraría en por lo menos un mes aun hacia mucho frió, sentía como sus manos se habían congelado ya, su vista se nublo, pero tratando de guardar compostura, intento llegar a la jefatura pero ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, había comenzado a vagar por las calles para caminar y entrar en calor, pero al parecer se había perdido, no sabia donde estaba y ya casi no veía el camino, pronto sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedir ayuda en una casa, aunque le costara trabajo (orgulloso) llego al pórtico de la casa y… ni siquiera pudo tocar a la puerta, cuando cayo desplomado, recargándose solo de la puerta blanca…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Toya estaba solo en su apartamento, aprovechando el momento saco de entre sus cosas una pequeña llave, una llave algo vieja, tomándola en sus manos, dio un largo suspiro y salio de allí, con la llave en los bolsillos, tomo un taxi y fue a un lugar que hacia un tiempo había empezado a frecuentar…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
La calla era mas solitaria conforme avanzaba la tarde, había estado esperando durante un buen tiempo a su jefe, pero debido a que ya casi todos los del turno del día estaban yéndose, decidió salir, tomando un portafolios en las manos salio con rumbo a su casa, los últimos vestigios del invierno estaban yéndose, lamentablemente el frió no pensaba ceder, la chica quien vestía unos pantalones azules y un abrigo blanco, con una bufanda azul y zapatos negros a combinación con la cartera caminaba cada vez mas apresurada, las siete y se estaba oscureciendo, seguro esta noche nevaría, mejor se daba prisa, aun estaba maldiciendo el aver dejado el auto en la mañana ¿Por qué siempre se le ocurrían esas "brillantes" ideas esos "geniales" días en que todo iba a salirle mal? ¿Y ahora que? Kero estaba a la orilla de la calle, en la entrada a esa callecita que bajaba, se detuvo y al fin logro reconocerlo  
  
-Kero ¿pero acaso estas loco? Te vas a congelar-  
  
-Mia… miau… miau…-  
  
-No se que quieras decirme, ven sube a mi bolso, recuerda que es Sakura la que te entiende, no yo-  
  
El gato dorado, que en esos momentos no diferenciaba mucho del azul debido al frió, subió al bolso de la chica y se acurruco entre sus cosas, pero ¿Por qué Kero habría salido de casa a esperar a que llegaran? ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo? ¿O solo se había vuelto loco?   
  
+*+*+*  
  
Quiero que seas dueña mi corazón  
  
Entra en mi vida, te abro una puerta  
  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego   
  
Te comencé por extrañar   
  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego  
  
Tsuki empieza a bailar solita por todo su cuarto al compás de la música de SIN BANDERA, luego de dar varias vueltas se marea y se sienta a escribir nuevamente @.@   
  
Meloso, meloso, melosisimo, Dios mío pero que cosa mas cursi ¿Habrá E+S? Yo no lo creo, pero si el publico lo pide ¿Por qué no? Después de todo los fics que uno escribe son para agradar al publico, pero como yo soy muy mala =) creo que no, digo una cosa es que reclame a Li como mío y otra es quitarle a la dulce Tomoyo a Eriol y luego me van a pedir que como va haber S+E también ponga T+S Nooo Shaoran es MIO, pero hablando en serio si quiero aclarar y pedir una disculpa a los menores de edad (¿Qué disculpa? si ya todos se fueron a comprar el libro) ^-^U   
  
Este capitulo estuvo muy cortito, perdón pero no tenia ganas de escribir y no quiero que por mis desganas ustedes lean una chambonada, si me dan ganas después subo mas y mas capítulos nuevos ^-^ (NA: Pero solo si me dan ganas) hablando de eso aquí esta la sección de mis comentarios:  
  
COMENTANDO SIN SENTIDO   
  
Los besos fueron sacados del libro, esta sugerencia la encontré en el grandioso y fabuloso contenido de la mejor revista (NA: solo para mayores de 16 a mi juicio claro esta) COSMOPILITAN una revista PARA LA MUJER QUE QUIERE MAS ji ji bueno, les agradezco a la directora y ala editora por el fabuloso contenido de esta revista cada mes, lamentablemente yo las devoro (prácticamente) en dos días y me toca esperar otros veintiocho días por mas información, gracias a COSMO por ser como es, aunque probablemente ellas nunca lean esto, si me agradaría felicitarlas ampliamente y a las que lectoras que gustan de una revista 100% de mujeres, creo que aquí esta lo que buscaban, a mi juicio es mucho mejor que VANIDADES, pero no le digan a nadie, no quiero problemas con alguna fan de la ya mencionada revista, así que les recuerdo que es a mi JUICIO, gracias por sus reviews, y este es mi regalo para VIAINEY mi hermana mayor que por razones que no mencionare no vive con migo si no con mi papa, desde donde estas hermana te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños ^-^, lo adelante por que el 15 de febrero quien sabe que este haciendo y a lo mejor no nos vemos en tu cumpleaños, por eso las felicitaciones adelantadas, recuerda que te extraño (ojala nunca leas esto) y también mis felicitaciones adelantadas a MAKITA quien cumple años el mismo día que VIANEY, ojala me perdonen las dos pero por falta de presupuesto (sin contar de distancia) no les voy a poder mandar regalo ^-^ ji ji que coda soy, muchas felicidades y aunque sea un mail o un fon les hecho a las dos ^-^… MAKI ya sube el siguiente capitulo de CONDENA DE MUERTE, esta chulisimo les recomiendo que o lean, gracias por su atención y recuerden que este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para las dos…  
  
Las quiere   
  
Tsuki_lunita   
  
Voy a tratar de adelantar el trabajo con ENTRA EN MI VIDA, les prometo que no me tardo mas de unos tres meses en subir el proximo capitulo ^-^ 


	7. UN ANGEL

La luna llena…na' ninguna luna llena, son las 04:29 de la tarde, no hay luna llena ^-^, GOMEN NASAI lo siento muchísimo…me tarde ¿verdad? Bueno, es que me llegaron visitas a la casa, unos familiares de OAXACA, y a mi me mandaron a dormir a la casa de mi abuelita con mi hermana y mama y mi abuelita y mis familiares se quedaron arriba, así que no use el computador en toda una semana, les pido me perdonen, pero ya ven que a todos nos acarece el suceso imprevisto, y la verdad es que no tenia ganas de escribir, es lo que la maestra OBANA llama la ENFERMEDAD DEL ODIO POR EL TRABAJO es como nos pasa en la escuela, a nosotros nos enfada ir todos los días al mismo lugar, bueno, aunque a mi me gusta mucho escribir para ustedes también me enfado, no se por que… creo que a todos nos pasa con lo que nos gusta, en especial a los escritores… bueno, como ya me pase con el espacio voy a comenzar con el capitulo siguiente… agradecimientos por los reviews al final como siempre  
  
ADVERTENCIA… CAPITULO SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 13 AÑOS, SI NO OBEDECEN YA NO ES MI CULPA, SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 13 AÑOS.  
  
…:: LADIES NIGTH ::…  
  
CAPITULO SIETE: UN ANGEL  
  
La calle estaba sola, como las otras que había tenido que cruzar para poder llegar a su destino… pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la cerca blanca que adornaba el exterior de la vivienda… el gato que traía en su bolsa dio un salto y salio corriendo por el jardín al otro lado…  
  
-Pero que le pasara a ese gato loco? ¿Kero_chan donde vas?-  
  
Entonces vio algo extraño en el pórtico de la entrada, algo se divisaba entre las plantas que había en las escaleras, la silueta de alguien, pero ¿de quien? Alguien estaba allí, el cuerpo le tembló totalmente, y de su bolso saco disimuladamente una navaja de unos 20 cm.  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sus labios rosados estaban en su mente todo el tiempo… pero al fin había logrado tenerlos entre los suyos… ese beso fue algo diferente a lo que había sentido antes… jamás antes había tenido esas sensación a besar a alguien  
  
-Dime una cosa Shaoran ¿Desde cuando no vives en tu casa, Hon Kong?-  
  
-Pues desde hace como… cuatro años, desde que comencé a trabajar en la SSI-  
  
-Ya veo…- La verdad es que pese a todo aun seguía preocupada, pero ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? Era la novia de su enemigo, era la novia de Shaoran Li, uno de los hombres que esta tras las gatas de la noche, pero el le hacia olvidar que no podía estar con alguien, el le hacia olvidar que su deber era robar no enamorarse, el le hacia sentir tantas cosas… acaso de verdad estaba enamorada de ese extraño hombre, que un día se cruzo en su camino por casualidad… pero las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable… su filosofía le estaba contradiciendo en estos momentos, era acaso que Shaoran fuera su destino? Pero, ella no podía enamorarse o ser feliz con alguien, por la simple razón que ni ella misma podía con su vida, con su corazón, como podría con el corazón de alguien mas?  
  
Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por algo calido, una sensación tan agradable como el mismo beso de horas antes…  
  
El brazo de Shaoran estaba rodeándola ahora, su cabeza se recargo en su pecho casi instintivamente, pudo respirar entonces un aroma, una vibrante combinación de pimienta rosa y naranja, unas notas muy acorde a un Don Juan como el, se ajustaba perfectamente a su estilo  
  
-Boss in Motion- Aspirando profundamente su aroma una vez mas  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
- Boss in Motion de Hubo Boos, solo la usan los seductores irresistibles por naturaleza, en pocas palabras la esencia de un Don Juan-   
  
-Pero como lo sabes tu… un momento ¿un Don Juan?-  
  
-Hay muchas cosas que aun no conoces, te falta mucho por conocerme aun-  
  
Shaoran puso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura haciendo que un leve sonrojo brotara de ella, la miro directamente a los ojos, no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo que habi sentido antes, eso ya lo tenia muy claro, no era igual que con Tamara, el sabia que esa chica solo lo queria por el dinero de las grandes empresas Li en Hon Kong, esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales el jamas decia nada de su vida persona, al menos no dava muchas razones de ella, pero en cambio esta chica parecia que le estaba desnudando el alma, incluso habia causado que el le dijera que la queria, claro esta, eso solo fue un impulso repentino para que no se fuera, ¿pero por que quiso detenerla? ¿Por qué lo único que sus labios articularon en ese momento fue decir TE QUIERO A TI? ¿Acaso esa chiquilla habia logrado que el dijera un TE QUIERO al fin? Si eso habia pasado ya queria ver de que mas era capaz ella, si habia logrado que el Don Juan Shaoran, como ella misma le habia llamado antes, haya flaqueado y haya dado paso a esos sentimientos absurdos en su corazon en tan solo una semana de conocerse era excitante pensar en lo que aria después de algo mas de tiempo, pero si ya hasta la habia hecho novia suya segundos después de ese beso ¿Qué mas daño le podria hacer a su sexi personalidad?, sus pensamientos se vieron interumpidos por la risilla de su acompañante…  
  
-Vaz a tenerme asi todo el dia, se me puede entumir la mejilla-  
  
-Pe… perdon, es que me quede pensando en eso de don juan-  
  
-Hay Shaoran, mejor vamonos ya-  
  
-Quieres comer algo?-  
  
-Bueno, pero comida china ^-^-  
  
-Lo que gustes-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Vestía un traje tipo sastre en color rosa palido y traia puesta en cima un abrigo blanco, y los binoculares le permitian ver claramente como la chica habia cargado aquel bulto, como la habia venido siguiendo a ella n habia podido ver que cuando el extraño llego, era una persona seguro y savia que era un hombre por que vio como la mujer lo cargo con dificultad, con mucha dificultad, lo cargo en su espalda, por la dificultad y lentitud de sus pasos era ovio que era pesado, no por ser gordo, no, mas bien por ser alto, vio como se detuvo en la sala un momento, seguramente vacilando en djarlo alli o subrilo a alguna habitación, opto por la segunda opcion, la vio doblar el pasillo y se perdio alli, ya no pudo ver mas…   
  
-Esto me resultara muy util, pero dejare las cosas asi por ahora…-  
  
+*+*+*   
  
Una sensación de calor le invadio el cuerpo, justo lo que necitava, pero de donde provenia??  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol en el atardecer se colaba por las ventana, un aroma a flores frescas y un toque casi afrodisíaco, la sintio una respiración al lado suyo y en la ventana vio la silueta de una mujer, no podia reconocerle el rostro, pero gracias a la ¿divina? Luz a la que la ventana dava paso en ella lucian algunos reflejos dordos, todos impactando suavemente sobre su delicada y bien marcada figura, el vestio que ahora lucia y sus largos cabellos le davan una apariencia ¿Angelical? De pronto la chica volteo al fin el rostro y dejo revelar su identidad, sonreia visiblemte y se veia aun mas hermosa de frente y con ese jesto amable en su perfecto rostro  
  
-Un ángel se ha perdido en la tierra- fue su primer pensamiento  
  
-Que bueno que ya despertaste, me empezaba a preocupar Eriol-  
  
-¿Eriol? Acaso este angel conocia su nombre? Acaso el ya tenia la dicha de que lo llamara hasta por su nombre propio?- penso mientras trataba de reconocer el rostro de la bella mujer   
  
-Valla pero si tienes suerte, por poco y no lo cuentas, que bueno que pudiste llegar-  
  
-Tomoyo???- Su melodiosa voz la habia delatado al fin, pero esa era su secretaria? Esa era la mujer que estaba laborando con el dida tras dia en esta ultima semana?  
  
-No me habias reconocido?, perdon entonces ^-^-  
  
-Pero que hago aquí ¿Es tu casa?-  
  
-Si, y el por que de tu visita, bueno… esperaba a que despertaras para que me lo dijeras tu- se va a la puerta- veo que ya estas mejor, pero descnsa, estare abajo si necesitas algo-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
La chica sale sin articular palabra y cierra la puerta tras de si con una sonrisa que el chico interpreto como un de nada  
  
-Ahora recuerdo que me desmaye en la puerta de una casa, brrr que frio hacia…- se sienta en la cama y mira a los lados  
  
La pieza estaba finamente decorada, a un lado de la cama donde el dormia habia una mesita de noche y un metro mas adelante un ventanal, las cortinas floreadas combinaban con el tono melon del juego de sabanas con el que se hallaba cubierto, un tocador en frente mostraba orgulloso articulos de mujeres, colonias, cremas con aroma, incluso un par de gordas y grandes velas, seguramente aromaticas, como las que descansaban en la mesa de noche junto a el, aroma a especias… se levanto y las sabanas se deslizaron suavemente por cuerpo (^///^) sus zapatos a un lado de la cama y sus cosas en su lugar, ecepto la gabardina y la pistola, esta ultima descansaba en la mesita junto ala lampara y las velas, pero su gabardina no se divisaba, abrio la puerta para encontrarse con un corto pasillo, solo dos puertas junto a la que se encontraba el, y un par mas al otro lado del pasillo, unas visibles escaleras le invitaban a bajar, ya estaba mejor asi que decidio que era hora de irse para no causarle mas molestias a su amiga, bajo lentamente, con lo zapatos en la mano y colocandose los lentes, enonces oyo ruidos en la cocina, seguramente Tomoyo cocinando algo, alli logro divisar otro pasillo al finalizar las escaleras, una puerta en frente que dirigia al recibidor, el lado derecho seguramente a la cocina, pues de alli se podia captar ma s fuerte el sonido, el otro pasillo… era algo corto, mas bien era un pequeño coredor que terminaba con dos puertas, una seguramente el cuarto de lavado y la otra, qe se veia algo maltratada, peor no por eso dejaba de llamar la atención, seguramente era la que dirigia al sótano, volvio la vista ala sala (bueno, bueno el recibidor que para una casa tan chiquita es lo mismo) y en el sillon mas largo descansaba su chaqueta, seguramente estaba tan fria que ella la puso alli o quisa se le hbai caido cuando subio las… ¿Pero acaso ella lo habia llevado sola arriba?, se encamino a tomarla la prenda de vestir, cuando al cruzar el marco de la puerta se detuvo justo alli, algo, un presentimiento quizás, pero no uno bueno, el era muy observador, la alfombra que tenia debajo de su el marco de esa amplia puerta era muy hermoso cierto, quisa algo hecho de la mas fina calidad, combinando a tono con el resto de la casa que ademas de tener las comodidades necesarias lucia un estilo algo rustico, pero no mucho, la casa olía cedro y el piso de mosaico con alguna alfombra estratégicamente colocada en cada lugar y algunas plantas, un librero de madera, de madera de pino, mostraba selectas obras, la mayoria libros gruesos y de poesía, arte, literartura clasica en genral, eceptuando en una pequeña esquina de abajo un libro de ¿Detectives?   
  
-¿Pero que haces levantado?, deverias estar en cama cubierto de sabanas, te encontre muy frio alla afuera, casi juro que estabas muerto ya-  
  
-Ha Tomoyo… gracias por todo- con una reverencia –Pero no quiero darte mas molestias, y ya estoy mejor muchas gracias, pero dime ¿Acaso tu me subiste sola aya ariba?-  
  
-Si no cuentas a Kero, si-  
  
-Pero eso quiere decir que tu…- sonrojado  
  
-Si, y debo decirte que me costaste un poco de trabajo ^-^-  
  
-Yo…-  
  
-Ven, ya es de tarde, dormiste todo el dia, mientras te calentabas, hice chocolate ¿Quieres un poco? Vamos-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-Ya las diste dos veces ¿No te cansas?-  
  
-…-  
  
-Perdón, pero creo que no soy muy cuidadosa con lo que digo cuando tengo frió-  
  
-No hay problema-  
  
-Eriol- sirviéndole la taza –Si el frió no es bueno para ti, no deviste salir a caminar por tanto tiempo  
  
-Veo que ya Shaoran te puso al coriente… después me areglare con el-  
  
-Si- Tomoyo se sienta y observa detenidamente la gabardina que esta en una silla aledaña a Eriol  
  
-¿Pasa algo?-  
  
-No, es solo que cuando te quite la gabardina, ha lo hice por que estaba muy fria y el plan era que estuvieras caliente-  
  
-Continua-  
  
-Pues… me llego un aroma ha… café y arce, creo que era Miracle for Men, de lancome ¿Me equivoque?-  
  
-Pues no, es exactamente ese-  
  
-El chico bueno: Hombre practico, no te gustan las complicaciones y prefieres un perfume masculino y tradicional-  
  
-Pues… -  
  
-Mejor te cambio el tema- sorbiendo su chocolate –¿Que hacías en la puerta de la casa?-  
  
-Ha… bueno es que empecé a caminar y…- se empieza a sonrojar –Me perdí y luego todo se empezó a nublar, así que solo pensé que alguien me ayudaría…-  
  
-Te perdiste?, pero que casualidad que llegaras justo a mi casa ¿no?-  
  
-Puede ser…- Tratando de ignorar lo que su mente le decía en cuanto a su filosofía por temor a que lo tomara mal  
  
-Pero mi primas Sakura dice que no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable-  
  
-Eso es cierto- maldición ya había cedido   
  
–Entonces no fue coincidencia que tu te desmayaras en la puerta de mi casa ^-^-  
  
-…-  
  
-Ya es tarde, y Sakura no llega, pase por la biblioteca cuando venia, pero ya habian cerrado-  
  
-Seguro esta con Shaoran, por que se salio furiosa del café-  
  
-Li se fue a buscarte en la mañana-  
  
-Seguro se toparon y ahora estan de melosos tomando un café, platicando o besandose, no te preocupes-  
  
-^-^U- Tomoyo se quedo muda… (que estan haciendo ellos???)  
  
-Bueno, ya son las siete, es de noche y la inocente de tu prima esta con Shaoran, seguro ya estan otra vez en su aprtamento-  
  
-Otra vez??? ¿Cómo que otra vez?-  
  
-Bueno, pues hoy en la mañana me la tope y le invite un café, asi que como la vi muy triste le dije que no se preocupara, que Shaoran era asi y que no era la primera que caia en sus redes solo por una noche, dspues se salio muy enojada, pero si conosco a Shaoran ya esta en su apartamento otra vez-  
  
-Hay pero ¿Qué clase de amigo tienes?-   
  
-Pero acaso sakura no te conto nada?-  
  
-No, Sakura jamas se empataria con alguien en ua sola cita, ella no es asi-  
  
-Pero ella ya lleva saliendo toda la semana con el-  
  
-¿Toda la semana?-  
  
-Mejor me voy, ya es tarde y ara mas frio, nos veremos Tomoyo y muchas gracias por todo, otra vez-  
  
-Pero ya te dije que no fue nada-  
  
-Mmmm-  
  
-No, no es que tu vida no valga nada, es que… no me esforse muvho en… hay tampoco, me esmere en ayudarte, pero digo que no me deves nada-  
  
-Esta bien, soy yo quien te debe la vida, adios y gracias-  
  
-Mejor toma un taxi, te puedes volver a congelar-  
  
-Lo are, gracias-  
  
-¿No se cansa de darlas?- (je je las gracias, las gracias ^///^)  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Había música de fondo instrumental, el ambiente olía a aceite de manzana (comprobadamente relajador) y proveniente de un incienso el humo relajante emanaba llenando la habitación de misticismo, una mujer entra en el, y una tina enorme llena de agua caliente la espera, con jabones y esencias aromáticas a un lado, se quita la toalla de baño dejando su cuerpo desnudo, su piel es aterciopelada al tacto, su figura bien formada, sus largas piernas, su estrecha cintura, su perfecto busto, todo esto digno de una mujer de alrededor de treinta años, su cabello suelto y ondulado le llegada apenas a los hombros, su rostro estaba sereno sin ninguna expresión en el, entro con cuidado y empezó a sumergirse lentamente, tomando aire, al estar bajo el caliente agua, de pronto una mano la sujeta bruscamente por su cabello y la regresan a la superficie  
  
-Haaa-  
  
-Me vas a explicar que hacías esta tarde, cuando llegue no estabas-  
  
-Salí, a caminar un rato, no pensé que te molestaría- intentando safarse, pues su agresor la tenia bien hacia por el cabello y aun estaba en el agua misma que cubría su desnudo cuerpo  
  
-Sabes que nadie hace nada en esta casa sin mi consentimiento, has sido desobediente-  
  
-No, intente llamarte al celular y estaba apagado-  
  
-Tienes razón- de pronto la suelta lentamente… la mujer da media vuelta, pues estaba volteada dando su espalda al hombre  
  
-Perdóname, la próxima vez esperare a que llegues-  
  
-No, tu puedes salir y andar por donde quieras, peor sabes que debes estar aquí cuando llegue-  
  
-Procurare estar aquí a tiempo, lo juro-  
  
-Yo se que cumplirás amor, yo lo se- el hombre se acerca a ella y le abraza, ella aun se mantiene en el agua, de pronto e empieza a besarla  
  
-No, hoy no, estoy muy cansada, hoy no por favor- dijo casi en un hilo de voz y ya con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos café oscuro   
  
-Ho pero mírate, hoy estas mas hermosa- tratando de acércala mas  
  
-No, amor, hoy no- encogiéndose lo mas que puede, peor luego el hombre regresa a su furia y la jala de una mano, lo que ocasiona que ella se levante, el agua le queda un poco arriba de las rodillas y el se le queda viendo fijamente  
  
-Estas temblando ¿me tienes miedo?- la saca de la bañera  
  
-No, hoy no, no me gusta- el la jala suavemente hacia el y le empieza a acariciar el cabello mojado  
  
-Pero si te gusta, yo se te gusta mucho- acariciando su pecho una y otra vez  
  
-Noo… no- ella se le despega y echa a correr en dirección a l puerta, pero esta cerrada  
  
-No te portes mal o tendré que castigarte- caminando lentamente hacia ella con quitándose el cinturón ya el saco y la camisa estaban en el suelo  
  
-No me hagas nada por favor, no me hagas nada- recargándose sobre la puerta  
  
-Pero si no te voy a hacer nada malo, al contrario, como ya te dije te va a gustar mucho- entonces la tira al piso de una cachetada –tu flojita y cooperando, que si no te voy a tener que lastimar- el hombre se acuesta en cima de ella –A ver, vemos que tanto me quieres-  
  
-Nooo hayyy- lagrimas y mas lagrimas fluyen del rostro de la mujer  
  
-Ho pero si voy comenzando, apenas estoy calentando y mas vale que ya no te quejes, recuerda que esto te gusta, dime que te gusta, dime que te gusta o veras si no lo ago mejor  
  
-Hay ya, ya si me gusta, me gusta, pero ya no me lastimes mas-   
  
-Te gusta, lo vez te gusta, y como te gusta, me voy a tardar aquí con tigo, siempre te mantengo feliz dos veces a la semana, pero como veo que te gusta tanto creo que te veré diario, con tigo siempre es divertido, es como la primera vez ¿recuerdas la primera vez?  
  
-Si, si, esto me gusta mucho- llorando –pero ya no mas por favor, no mas, espera hasta mañana, ya no mas  
  
-Ha pero si aun no termina ¿te gusta esto?-  
  
-hay… ya no, ya no, ha ha hay…-  
  
-Mmmm me encanta como hueles, manzanas, mis favoritas, hoy quiero tardarme mucho, así que mas vale que seas buena- al fin sale de ella y empieza a besar los senos de la mujer… pronto el vapor del baño cubre todo y no deja ver nada, solo se puede oír los sollozos de una mujer y como ruega a quien es su esposo no la lastime mas… el salón esta en el jardín de atrás de la casa, esta muy aparte de esa enorme casa y nadie puede oír lo que pasa, y la verdad aunque se oyera, nadie se atrevería ha hacer nada…  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Eso es lo mas traumante, estoy tan enfadada  
  
-pero si tu lo escribiste, si quieres borralo y ya-  
  
-No, taya entiende que es necesario, por que este personaje debe ser odiado, y esta es la mejor forma, ademas el final del fic depende mucho de esto, aunque no me guste, es necesario escribirlo… niños disculpenme-  
  
-Pero quienes son estos personajes-   
  
-Es una gran sorpresa, un gran sorpresa-  
  
COMENTANDO SIN SENTIDO   
  
Continuando con lo de la enfermedad, la unica forma con la que yo me curo es cuando me conecto y milagrosamente me curo, muchas gracias por los reviews, este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo escribir por que yo no queria meter esta ecena tan fea, de verdad me senti terrible cuando escribia, perdonenme por favor, perdoneneme por ser tan cruel, pero después me lo van a agradecer…  
  
Bueno les voy a dejar una tarea detectivesca, díganme quien creen que son este hombre y su esposa y yo le voy a dedicar el siguiente capitulo ^-^ ademas le voy a dar adelantos a esa persona, peor solo hasta que suba el próximo capitulo y para que vean que soy bien mala, lo voy a subir cinco dias después de que suba este, osea que si lo subo el domingo, el jueves ya deben haber respondido… y otra cosa, para que no se sepa, me tiene que enviar la respuesta a mi mail por que si no van a darle camino fácil a los demás, y no mencionen ninguna sospecha en los reviews…  
  
-Oye Tsuki ¿alguien te paga por hacer promoción a los perfumes?-  
  
-No ;.; nadie me paga, pero como tengo que describirlos, bueno las chicas, les ago publicidad gratuita- Tsuki saca su CONTRADICTION de CK- Además si me dan una pequeña bonificación ^-^-  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Hikari Mitsune Kawatari: Ja ja ^-^ gracias ex brujita, y no te preocupes, reconsidere y creo que no mandare a las gatas a tu casa, no me ariesgo ¬¬* yo tengo otras formas mejores, ademas no eres la unica con magia, pero por ahora estoy mas ocupada escribiendo y no he podido ir a mi castillo en un mes   
  
yogan: no te preocupes, aya nadie te extraña  
  
tsuki: ha ;_; no digas eso, que me pones triste, ahora veras, te voy a congelar : )  
  
bueno, gracias y sipi, oye ya tengo todos los cambios que le voy a poner a entra en mi vida, los anote por que luego se me olvida, asi que ya esta, en cuanto termine de redactar esto, me pongo a trabajar  
  
matta ne ex-brujita  
  
Cerezo Astorya: ja ja (risa nerviosa) ejem ejem este... nooo a mi no me gustan las batayas, ademas yo ya tengo los derechos de autor, momoka me los cedios ^-^, gracias por tu review, eres la primera persona en notar que la historia esta basada en sain tail ^-^ felicidades  
  
kanna sagara : ja ja, muchas gracias amiga!!! no importa que te atrases con los capiitulos, mientras te siguan gustando y me sigas dejando aunque sea un rr me conformo, gracias por todo ^-^  
  
aris: lo prometo, no voy a poner nada malo, puras cosas buenas ^-^, gracias por el review, y como sorpresa, en el rpoximo capitulo un poco de T+E!!! espero tus comentarios, matta ne  
  
Korishiteru : muchas gracias por los animos ^-^ espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
ciakaira: ;_; muchas gracias ¿de verdad tengo talento? eso es muy lindo  
  
taya: niña no seas mentirosa o te va a crecer la naris, ya deja de decir mentiras ciakaira  
  
tsuki: tu callate demonio chibi, ademas ella lo dice por que me aprecia ¿verdad?, cosa, ahora te voy a tener que amarrar, matta ne y gracias ciakaira  
  
MATTA NE  
  
Los quiere Tsuki_lunita 


	8. EL BESO

Ja ja ja si ^-^ ya volví, y con muchas ganas de trabajar, por que les tengo otra sorpresa a todos mis queridos educandos, pero eso lo veremos en la sección de comentarios mas adelante, gracias por los reviews ya saben que los comentarios van abajo, mmm ha si, el capitulo ocho de LADIES NIGTH esta dedicado al mejor detective de este fic, capitulo dedicado a:  
  
...:: LADIES NIGTH ::...  
  
CAPITULO OCHO: EL BESO  
  
La noche había caído ya, una pareja pasea por las aun frías calles, el le llevaba por la cintura y ella con una mano en su espalda, de vez en cuando ella soltaba una que otra risita y el solo sonreía al ver a su acompañante feliz, una que otra vez el detenía el paso para colocar dulcemente en sus labios uno o dos besos y luego continuaba, mientras la chica se recarga de su pecho, al parecer el frió no les afecta mucho pues van muy bien abrazados, se detienen en una calle, frente a una casita con algunas luces encendidas.  
  
-Gracias por traerme Shaoran-  
  
-¿Qué clase de novio seria yo si te huviera dejado venir sola?-  
  
-Gracias otra vez-  
  
-Entonces recuerda que paso por ti mañana a las 7:00 ¿Puedes aprontarte a esa hora? O quieres que pase mas tarde?-  
  
-No, esta muy bien a las siete, ya estare lista cuando lleges-  
  
-Nos vemos mañana- entonces le roba otro beso y se va despacio por la cale, ella espera a que el desaparesca en la distancia, entonces abre la puerta  
  
Se recarga tras ella y con un suspiro se resbala lentamente hasta llegar al piso y cierra los ojos aun saboreando los besos de ese día, otro suspiro, peor sus fantasias se vieron interrumpidas por otra respiración en la sala, Tomoyo estaba sentada en la sala tomando una taza de café  
  
-Oyasumi-nasai-  
  
- irasshaimase-  
  
- a genki desu ka-  
  
- totemo genki desu, arigatou-  
  
-Gomen nasai, es tarde ¿verdad?-  
  
-Iie, esta bien, aun no son las once-  
  
-Estaba con Shaoran-  
  
-Ya lo se, ¿te divertiste?-  
  
-Si, arigatou, ¿T-chan estas enojada con migo?-  
  
-Iie, pero estuve pensando y necesito algunas respuestas S-chan-  
  
-Respuestas a que?-  
  
-Veras esta mañana cuando venia del trabajo...-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Ya veo, entonces estuviste en casa de Tomoyo todo el dia?-  
  
-Si, gracias a ella no estoy en una caja ahora-  
  
-Es una lastima, te verias muy lindo con una etiqueta en el dedo del pie-  
  
-Ja gracioso, dime como te fue con Sakura?-  
  
-Ha gracias por recordarmelo ¿Por qué le dijiste a ella lo de las demas?-  
  
-Ja seguro te fue mal, pero si se lo dije fue para hacerte un favor, mira esa niña esta bien, pero tu jamás duras mas de un mes con alguna, ella se veia muy especial, no quise que terminara llorando como las otras y mejor que terminara con tigo desde ahora-  
  
-Sorpresa, sorpresa, pues la chiquilla especial es ahora mi novia-  
  
-¿Tu novia? Valla debe gustarte de verdad, pero me pregunto por que esperaste una semana, acaso al fin alguna pudo con tigo?-  
  
-No digas tonterías, es solo que...-  
  
-¿Qué? Dame un buen pretexto hermano-  
  
-...-  
  
-Lo sabia, tengo que felicitar a Sakura-  
  
-Oye no te burles de mi, además voy a ganar cierta apuesta, por que estoy seguro que aunque estuviste todo el día en su casa no le pediste que te acompañe ¿Me equivoco?-  
  
-...-  
  
-Lo sabia, ja ja ahora tu eres el mudo-  
  
-...-  
  
-Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, colgó...- Riendose frente al movil  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Y entonces me trajo aquí-  
  
-Ya veo, pero entonces tu y el jamas...-  
  
-Iie, no dejaria que me tocara nunca, ademas el no lo aria, es diferente-  
  
-Gomen-  
  
-Iie namio-  
  
-Pero... aun estoy preocupada, savez que el es quien esta detrás de todo esto, el quiere atrapar a D y K, y un solo movimiento te delataría, o daijini-  
  
-hai, pero dime como es que Eriol termino en la puerta de la casa?-  
  
-El dice que...-  
  
ring ring (el telefono -_-U)  
  
-Yo voy, tu vete a cambiar Sakura-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Bueno?-  
  
-Konban wa Tomoyo-  
  
-Ha, buenas noches Eriol ¿Ya estas mejor?-  
  
-Si, gracias por preguntar, oye queria hablar con tigo por que olvide pedirte algo en la mañana-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura se pone su pijama de un pantalón rosita y un bluson del mismo color con una estrella pequeña en la espalda, su cabello largo hasta por los hombros estaba amarado en una cola de caballo, su espejo estaba lleno de fotos de ella, Tomoyo, Kero, su hermano, Nakuru, pero una en especial estaba allí, su papa y su hermano estaban con ella en esa foto, no devio tener mas de diez años, cada uno tenia en la mano un muñeco de nieve, ecepto ella quien tenia un peludito, se veian tan bien juntos.  
  
Bajo las escaleras saltando de dos en dos como una niña de cinco años, con una infantil mirada vio a su amiga recargada de la pared estaba jugando con el cable del telefono y de vez en cuando sonreia y se sonrojaba levemente, ademas de que en algunas cocaciones ponia una mirada jamas vista en su rostro  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Haaa una perfecta mañana para un perfecto dia ^-^-  
  
-Buenos dias Sakura, me alegra verte tan contenta-  
  
-Si, lo que pasa es que Shaoran me pidio que fuera con el a una cena muy importante y devo ir a comprar un lindisimo vestido al la plaza ¿me acompañas? Aprovechando que hoy tu tambien descansas-  
  
-Si, seguro, pero Sakura... no te iluciones tanto con Shaoran por favor, recuerda lo que Eriol nos dijo a las dos, no creo que el estuviera diciendo mentiras-  
  
-Si, yo tampoco creo que el sea un mentiroso pero... es diferente, cuando pienso en el, en sus besos... todo lo demas no me importa nada, es como si solo el existiera-  
  
-Sakura, creo que estas enamorada de verdad, que KAWAII *-*-  
  
-Tomoyo... ¿tu crees? Digo una cosa es que me haga hecho novia de el-  
  
-Esa es la mayor prueba, nosotras no devemos de tener novio, pero tu ya rompiste tu promesa a ti misma, no te importo todo lo demas, olvidaste que podia pasarte y todo por amor...-  
  
-¿Amor? Esa es una cosa en la que no había pensado-  
  
-Claro por que para eso estoy yo ^-^-  
  
-Oye ¿dime quien hablo con tigo anoche? Te veias muy contenta-  
  
-¿Yo? ^///^-  
  
-Estas sonrojada, Tomoyo estas sonrojada-  
  
-Verdad, hable con Eriol, me pidio que lo acompañara al mismo lugar donde tu y Shaoran iran esta noche, dijo que era una forma de agradecerme lo de ayer-  
  
-Mmm entonces tu tambien necesitas un hermoso vestido para esta noche, vas a dejar a Eriol con la boca abierta-  
  
-Sakura calma, yo no quiero que nadie se quede con la boca abierta, yo solo acepte por que... bueno, no se ni por que acepte pero no es nada de lo que tu atrofiada mente esta pensando-  
  
-Pero si tu y Eriol son iguales, ambos son muy... misteriosos-  
  
-Creo que Shaoran ya te dio muchos besos y por eso alucinas-  
  
-Si, mi pequeño lobo besa tan bien ^///^-  
  
-Hay dios mio!!!-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Dejo caer su mochila al piso, estaba casi muerto, paso toda la tarde de ayer y toda la noche buscándolo y al fin lo habia logrado, tuvo que dejar a Nakuru encargada del bar, pero valio la pena, saco de la mochila dos libros, uno de ellos casi quemados y el otro milagrosamente intacto  
  
-Mmm se va alegrar mucho cuando lo vea-  
  
La verdad es que buscar esos libros e ese lugar le trajo muchos recuerdos, cosas que hacia mucho tiempo habia logrado enterrar en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero lamentablemente no siempre se puede lograr todo lo que uno quiere  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Una mujer caminaba por el largo pasillo de la enorme casa, trae en las manos un canasto con algunas vendas y otras cosas de primeros auxilios, se detiene frente a una enorme puerta, al abrirse unas cortinas transparentes de color amarillo dejaban ver un enorme cuarto (mi pieza cabe dos veces en ese lugar y sobra espacio) una enorme cama y otras cosas indispensables  
  
-Mira ya llego, aver dame las cosas- dirigiendose a la chica que llego  
  
La joven de cabellos cortos y anteojos le da las cosas a la chica de cabellos un poco mas oscuros y algo risados en las puntas  
  
-¿Como esta ya?-  
  
-Esta un poco golpeada, pero ya la vamos a curar, vamos Chiaru, tienes que dejar que te curemos-  
  
-No, me duele mucho-  
  
-Mal nacido- Se quita sus lentes, los limpia y le desabrocha la blusa a la mujer que traia una trenza en su mediano cabello  
  
-Estas toda golpeada hermana, ese hombre... me las pagara-  
  
-No, no vale la pena Rika, ademas ya conoces a Yamasaki-  
  
-Pero Chiaru-  
  
-Dije que no, no van ha hacer nada Naoko, lo que paso es que Yamasaki venia de mal humor-  
  
-Pero mira como te dejo la espalda, las piernas, no te golpeo la cara ni los brazos por que no es tonto-  
  
-Mira hermanita es tu esposo, pero aun asi eso se llama violación y debes denunciarlo, por dios Chiaru esta es la segunda vez del mes-  
  
-Es mi obligación como su esposa cumplir, yo tuve la culpa por que no queria, pero el me pedira perdon, yo lo se-  
  
-Claro y tu como siempre lo vaz a perdonar y el prometerá no volverlo ha hacer-  
  
-...-  
  
La puerta se habre y las mujeres se quedan en un cilencio fúnebre  
  
-Naoko, Rika ¿podrian salir por favor?-  
  
-Claro, como quieras "cuñado"-  
  
Cuando se hubieron ido Yamasaki se inco frente a Chiaru y le beso las manos  
  
-Lo siento mucho amor, no se que me paso ayer, pero es que eres tan hermosa que es difícil para mi-  
  
-Yamasaki me haces daño, asi no me gusta ami, yo ya no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, quiero que seas igual al hombre del que me enamore, eras tan dulce y me amabas-  
  
-Pero si te amo-  
  
-No, si me amaras no me hubieras hecho esto-  
  
-Mira yo se que no me lo meresco, peor si me perdonas yo te juro que voy a cambiar, te juro que sere como antes, lo juro por lo que mas amo que eres tu-  
  
-¿Me lo juras? De verdad me lo juras?-  
  
-Claro y como prueba te tengo una sorpresa-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Mi hermana esta loca-  
  
-Pero si lo denunciamos ella pagara-  
  
-Ese hombre tiene algo, nos tiene a todos amenazados, en especial a nosotras cinco-  
  
-Aja, por cierto y las otras?-  
  
-Chiaru me dijo que estaban bien y que nos darian algunas sorpresas-  
  
-Mmm a mi no me gustan las sorpresas-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Las chicas estaban de lo mas animadas comprando en una y otra tienda, probándose uno y mil vestidos, al final salieron con casi medio centro comercial... y todo esto en tan solo medio dia...  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Meilin caminaba animadamente por las calles transitadas de Tokio, comiendo una paleta de Helado, cosa que hacia que los transeúntes la miraran, la verdad es que el frio ya se habia estado retirando, ya se podia salir sin abrigo, pero la razon por la que Meilin comia una paleta helada era por que gustaba mucho de que la gente la mirara, le agradava saber que era el centro de atención ademas... le encantaba la paleta de limon ^-^  
  
-Mmm creo que ahora me ire al parque a comprar una de fresa-  
  
Cruzo la calle y llego al parque, caminaba buscando al tendero con la mirada, que no se dio cuenta que ya habia salido del otro lado, en frente de el parque habia una heladeria asi que penso en algo cubirerto de chocolate y decidio cruzar, cuando un auto se cerro en la calle, quedando justo frente a Meilin, ella se quedo estatica, casi la atropellan, un hombre no mucho mas alto que ella salio del auto, tenia el cabello rubio y unos lentes oscuros, al quitarselos dejo ver sus ojos azul cielo  
  
-Estas bien? No te lastime?-  
  
-No, esta bien, pero ten mas cuidado, no es bueno que des vuelta en la calle asi- empezando a caminar  
  
-Oye...-  
  
-Si- se voltea  
  
En ese momento el hombre le da un beso a meilin en los labios y ella solo lo mira estatica darse la vuelta y seguir su camino en su auto  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Hay yayay yayay ¿Pero que paso aquí? Quien es este hombre??  
  
Taya: bonita escritora no save quien es el tipo que ella misma acaba de crear  
  
Tsuki: Ya cállate, tu no puedes opinar, ya te sacamos del disco duro de yogan, pero aun no logro hacer que te ballas al castillo  
  
-Taya: no me voy a ir mientras aiga muchachas bonitas que quieran leer  
  
-Tsuki: depravado -_-*  
  
COMENTANDO SIN SENTIDO   
  
Gracias por sus reviews, bueno en esta ocacion les voy a contar acerca de mi manga favorito"EL DIARIO DE SANA" hay esta chido les recomiendo que lo lean por que habla de cómo crecer no es cosa de niños, la trama esta padre yo la recomiendo para niños de 11-16 y todas las demas edades por que esta divertidisimo no puedes dejar de reírte en cada hoja ^-^ a veces cuando estoy muy triste me pongo a leer y a los dos minutos ya me olvide de mi tristesa por que la maestra OBANA jamas convina de todo un poco y junta drama con comedia, esta chidisima...  
  
Sobre la sorpresa:  
  
Nuevo fic muy pronto, misterio y terror en esta nueva creación de la maquiavélicamente de Tsuki  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Himeno: Arigato muchas gracias por los animos  
  
Marisaki: que? Como que otra cosa? Explicate niña? Haa es lo que estoy pensando?  
  
kanna sagara: sospechas? Y por que no me escribiste? Quisa tu si huvieras adivinado ^-^ actualizo pronto  
  
ciakaira: siii ya lo vez taya?  
  
Eriol: je, je gomen ji es que si conocieras a Shaoran como yo me darias la razon  
  
Tsuki: sin comentarios  
  
Los quiero mucho 


	9. Perdoname

Pero siento tu hora, la hora de que mi vida gotee sobre tu alma, la hora de las ternuras que no derramé nunca, la hora de los silencios que no tienen palabras, tu hora, alba de sangre que me nutrió de angustias, tu hora, medianoche que me fue solitaria.  
  
LADIES NIGTH  
  
CAPITULO NUEVE: PERDONAME  
  
Shaoran y Eriol habían quedado de pasar juntos por las chicas, cuando llegaron fue Tomoyo quien abrió la puerta, luciendo un vestido negro, corto y de tirantes finos con unas zapatillas altas y de coreas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto a no ser por el prendedor de abanico que traía en el lado derecho  
  
-Hola, pasen Sakura baja ya-  
  
Li por su parte vestía unos pantalones y saco cafés con una playera verde olivo y sin corbata, con su acostumbrado cabello revuelto, Eriol vestía un traje un tanto más casual que Shaoran en azul marino y playera blanca, sin corbata y sus sensuales lentes (estoy pecando primita!)  
  
-Perdón por la espera-  
  
Sakura aparece por fin en la sala con un vestido largo en color rosa, straple y una larga pashmina, su cabello recogido en una singular colita sujetada de un prendedor en forma de flor de donde caían algunos mechones  
  
-Hermosa como siempre-  
  
-Gracias- Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario y Tomoyo solo sonrió, la verdad pese a que su relación era peligrosa le encantaba ver a Sakura feliz  
  
-Vamonos, Tomoyo-  
  
-Vamos-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Vamos, ya deja tu humor, recuerda que vamos a una fiesta ^-^-  
  
-Si, pero no vamos por que queremos, si no por que nos obligan-  
  
-Nadie te puso una pistola-  
  
-Mmmm-  
  
-Haber, deja te arreglo la corbata-  
  
Nakuru le ponía la corbata gris a Toya, quien traía un sencillo traje negro y una camisa blanca  
  
-Ya esta, tú nunca te has podido hacer bien esos nudos-  
  
-Pero para eso te tengo a ti ¿no?-  
  
-Si, pero vamos que se nos hace tarde-  
  
-Esta bien, no me apures-  
  
Nakuru por su parte vestía... Como ella acostumbraba, un vestido largo de arrastre rojo y con tres delgados tirantes en cada hombro, de los cuales dos caían graciosamente, sin mencionar el pronunciado escote que su vestido tenia...  
  
Tomo su bolso y salieron de la casa en el auto de Toya  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Querido, me hubieras dicho de esto y yo te habría ayudado, no creí que te acordaras-  
  
-¿Cómo podía olvidarme yo del cumpleaños de mi amorcito?-  
  
-Gracias amor, gracias por todo-  
  
-Pero que tenemos aquí?-  
  
Sacando de la bolsa de su saco una caja larga  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños chiaru-  
  
-Yamasaki, amor, no debiste-  
  
-Pero lo hice, anda, dime si te gusta-  
  
Al abrirlo chiaru ve dentro un brazalete de diamantes precioso  
  
-El mejor corte-  
  
-Ponmela por favor-  
  
-No importa que joyas lleves esta noche la mas hermosa eres tu-  
  
Y es que Chiaru traía un vestido amarillo recto, con una gran abertura en la pierna derecha y de escote alto en la espalda  
  
-Mira, combina con mis otras joyas-  
  
-Lo se, pero combina mas con tus preciosos ojos, Ho vamos a la fiesta que ya debe haber llegado algunos invitados-  
  
-Vamos-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
La entrada a la casa había sido sorprendente, todo el camino adornado con lámparas chinas y los árboles con series de luces, el centro del jardín era el más arreglado, exquisitamente decorado y algunos de los invitados habían llegado ya y otros más estaban llegando...  
  
Un hombre alto de cabellos cafés al parecer pasaba los cuarenta años estaba parado, con un traje crema y un moño guinda en el cuello del camisa se acerca a una mujer muy atractiva con cierto brillo en los ojos...  
  
-Mika, preciosa ¿Dime donde habías estado todo este tiempo?-  
  
-Terada... tanto tiempo sin verte-  
  
La mujer no pasaba desapercibida, vestía de blanco, una falda larga y algo amplia, con una blusa que dejaba ver un poco de su plano vientre y de amarres atrás, ella no pasaba de treinta (no la paso de veinticinco)  
  
Se abrazaron y aquí la mujer se sonrojo levemente  
  
-Dime como has estado, acaso ya cumpliste con tu misión?-  
  
-Si, fue muy fácil, la verdad tus chicos me dejaron prácticamente todo el trabajo hecho, solo faltaba un miembro de la banda y no tardo en caer...-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-Por cierto donde están los BAD BOYS-  
  
-Aun no llegan-  
  
-traerán compañía? Pero que pregunta es esa, seguro varias hicieron fila para poder entrar en su agenda-  
  
-La verdad es que no he podido conversar mucho con ellos, al parecer han estado ocupados y por ahora las gatas no han atacado-  
  
-Ya veo, así que por ahora se dedicaran a las fiestas, eso esta muy bien, ojala me puedas conceder una pieza-  
  
-Te reservare dos, ¿Quieres una copa?-  
  
-Por favor-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
La fiesta había avanzado ya... Sakura y Tomoyo habian sido presentadas ya a los amigos y conocidos de los chicos, incluso una mujer muy guapa los llamo BAD BOYS, Tomoyo habia aceptado bilar una rola con Eriol y Shaoran estaba platicando con su jefe, por lo cual preferia estar al margen, no era bueno que reconocieran el rostro de la gatita "K", aunque sin sus pupilentes y ese aparato que la ecmbiaba radicalmente la voz era difícil, pero aun asi tendria que ser muy cuidadosa, decidio salir al balcon y alli se encontro con un hermoso cielo estrellado  
  
-Que hermoso-  
  
-¿Sakura?-  
  
Un hombe estaba en el balcon junto a ella, no lo podia reconocer pues estaba de espaldas...  
  
-¿Quién...?-  
  
-Que demonios haces aquí?-  
  
Al fin, esa voz y ese rostro enfadado, Toya la tomo por el brazo y cerro la puerta, con el ruido no oirian nada los invitados  
  
-Onii chan-  
  
-¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?-  
  
L a expresión de Sakura cambio de pronto de una de sorpresa a un de enfado, bufo algo similar a un bostezo y quito la mano de su hermano de su brazo con un mero movimiento brusco  
  
-No te interesa-  
  
-Veniste con ese maldito mocoso ¿Verdad?-  
  
-El maldito mocoso tiene nombre, es Li-  
  
-Me importa un comino su nombre, ¿Acaso no savez quien es el anfitrion de la fiesta?-  
  
-No, pero... a ti que te importa lo que yo haga o no haga, crei que habiamos terminado ese pundo la otra noche-  
  
-Sakura- Toya baja la cabesa y al fin suabisa su tonoo de voz  
  
-Onii chan?-  
  
Toya toma por ambos hombros a su hermanita menor y sonrie tristemente  
  
-Lo siento, lamento no ser como papa, lamento no haber podido defenderte a ti y a Tomoyo, la mento haber condenado tu futuro, no lo merecias-  
  
-Hermano...- Sakura ahora si no entendia nada, primero toya le habia regañado y luego le pide disculpas asi de pronto  
  
-Pero... es lo mejor que pude hacer por ti- Ahora sus hojos empiezan a llenrase de agua cristalina y sus mejillas se tornas algo rojisas –Quiza no me esforse mucho, pero era lo mas que pude hacer para que no terminaras como otra prostituta para ese hombre... lo intente, pero no es facil ser como papa, intente protegerte, por eso te pedi que no fueras al bar, por eso te mantuve lo mas alejda posible de ese hombre y por eso jamas te dije quien era-  
  
-Toya... yo, no deves pedirme disculpas, esto no es por que ayamos querido, nosotros no elegimos nuestro destino, asi estaba escrito por que asi seria, quiza para nuestro bien, quiza para nuestro mal, peor no se puede cambiar el pasado-  
  
-Pero puedes hacer algo para que sea mejor-  
  
-Sinceramente yo ya no creo que se pueda hacer algo, esperemos a que el destino quiere jugar con nosotros otra vez, somos como una pluma con la que juega el viento, no savemos cual sera nuestra proxima parada-  
  
-Pero, me perdonas?-  
  
-No, quien debe pedir disculpas soy yo... ¿Crees que podrias?-  
  
-Yo jamás senti que deveria perdonarte-  
  
-Toya-  
  
Así los hermanos Kinomoto conciliaron sus deudas y sus enojos, con un fuerte abrazo, sakura no pudo evitarlo, peor sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de agua y apreto mas a su hermnao contra si, no queria separarse o volver a pelera con el... pero sin saberlo tambien se estaban despidiendo...  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Tomoyo llevaba ya un buen rato bailando con eriol, la verdad aun no sabia por que habia aceptado hacerlo, cuando s elo pidio sus labios articularon un Si, pero por su mente paos un reproche para si misma "Idiota" ¿Pero que le habia pasado? Acaso estaba ignorando esa advertencia que le habia hecho a Sakura sobre esos hombres, en especial de ese par, pero es que Eriol tenia algo en sus ojos, un extraño y seductor brillo que... Haaa malditos pensamientos, pero que demnios tenia en su cabeza?, acaso ya habia olvidado su vida nocturna?, acaso olvido que Hiraguizawa era el hombre que queria atrapar a "D"? pero su aroma a notas de naranja y rocio marino le hicieron suspirar sin querer...  
  
-¿pasa algo?-  
  
-No, esta bien ^///^-  
  
Ya en las mejillas de Tomoyo se podia divisar un leve tono carmín asi que para que Eriol no lo divisara agacho la cabeza, este sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo  
  
-Si, quieres vamos por algo de beber-  
  
-Si, por favor-  
  
Gracias a dios, no tendria que seguir en la pista un minuto mas, la verdad era que le encanta babilar, epro ese hombre tenia algo que increíblemente no le dejaba consentrarse en el baile y solo le ponia los pelos de punta el saber que tenia su mano en su esplada y la otra en su hombre y por que demonios la seguia torturando con su sonrisa, dios mio acaso loe staba haciendo apropósito?  
  
-Un martín por favor y a la señorita-  
  
-Un Cosmopolitan por favor-  
  
Tomoyo vio como Eriol sonreía a una persona y entonces lo vio... un hombre no muy viejo, quizás de unos cuarenta años, cabello grisaceo y parpados cerrados, dios esa forma de pararse, esa forma de sonreir tans adicamente cuando hablaba con la mujer a su lado, ese era el hombre  
  
-Tomoyo, el es Takashi Yamasaki, el es un gran empresario, no solo tiene muchas acciones en Japon, sino en toda europa...-  
  
-Mucho gusto señorita Tomoyo-  
  
El hombre apreto la mano de Tomoyo y esta trago en seco, esa misma voz, era el, estaba segura  
  
-Permiso, devo ver a alguien-  
  
-Acaso su prima tambien vino señorita?-  
  
-Como se conocian?-  
  
Dios, lo sabia, las habia descubierto  
  
-Si, la madre de la señorita y yo hicimos algunos negocios antes de que ella muriera... ¿Verdad?-  
  
-Asi es, incluso tambien conocio a mi tio Fukitaka, estoy segura no los ha olvidado-  
  
-No podria hacerlo, fueron excelentes persona, muy colaboradoras-  
  
-Eriol, ire a buscar a Sakura, regreso luego-  
  
-Adelante...-  
  
-Permiso, señor takashi, un gusto volver a encontrarnos-  
  
-Lo mismo digo-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura salio del balcon, devia encontrar a Shaoran, lo habia dejado solo un buen rato, pero ya no lo divisaba entre tanta gente, quizás habia salido a la terraza, Salio y se encontro con una mujer afuera, estaba temblando, se podia ver a leguas...  
  
-¿Disculpe, esta bien?-  
  
-¿Por qué veniste aquí?... ¿Por qué mi niña?, acabas de sentenciarte-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Huuuuyyyyyyy  
  
Muy buen capitulo ¿Demorada mi tardanza? ^-^ esperen! Antes de que empiezen a disparar quiero defenderme... pues para quienes ya se dieron cuenta ya subi el otro fic y termine el fic de ENTRA EN MI VIDA, asi que me las vi negras, pero para mi mala suerte comienz examenes ya el lunes y devo ponerme las pilas por que es mi ultimo año en el cetis y no devo reprobar si quiero mi certificado para poder entrara al TEC.  
  
Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Hikari Mitsune Kawatari.- Arigato x los 2 ^-^ sipi, no apto para menores ^o^, por que se me ocurrio? No sepo, pero era necesario para que aprendieran a odiar a este malvado personaje (pobre takashi) ^-^ y me encanto el fic de entre el amor y el odio se esconde una venganza, gracias por dedicarmelo ;_; ya se termino Entra en mi vida ;_; haaaa y ahora comienzan dos fics nuevos ^-^, uno de amor y el otro de misterios con el cuarteto kawaii ^-^ ¿adelantos? Nop, ninguno te dejo se tarea que lo leas cuando este on line  
  
Marisaki.- ji ji sipi me imaginaba algo asi ^///^, espero que te aya gustado este capitulo ya pudimos ver algo de E+T ^o^ que emocion, que bonito...  
  
Ciakaira.- arigato! No solo por los reviews aquí sino por el resto de las cosas lindas en los otros fics (perdon sigo sensible por lo del final de Entra en mi vida)  
  
Kanna-sagara.- no hay problema... me dejaste un review y eso me pone muy contenta, gracias por los animos de siempre y bueno... espero que te aya gustado este capitulo, la verdad me quebre mucho la cabeza haciendolo ^-^  
  
Listo!!! Termine con este tan tardado capitulo, perdon pero ya les dije por que me tarde ^-^  
  
Matta ne...  
  
SORPRESA: Ya me estoy tratandod e conectar diario de las 4:00 a las seis aver si alguien me aya en el messenger ^-^ 


	10. Atrapame

Cómo habrás de explicar un sin sentido  
  
Si sabes tengo por bien conocido  
  
Las eternas noches sin sueño  
  
Que el dolor tiene un único dueño  
  
El que sufre la cruel desazón  
  
De no ver correspondido tanto amor.  
  
LADIES NIGTH  
  
CAPITULO DIEZ: ATRAPAME...  
  
Sakura se acerco a la mujer que dio un paso atrás  
  
-¿De que esta hablando?-  
  
-Vamos, mi niña, si el aun no te ha visto puedes salir de aquí-  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Por qué querría salir de aquí? Vamos señorita, la llevare adentro, quizás se paso de copas, ya no sabe lo que dice-  
  
-Estoy tan sobria como jamás había estado, ¿No me reconoces Sakura?-  
  
El cuerpo entero de Sakura se estremeció, al fin la mujer salía a luz, era alta, al parecer no le pasaba muchos años, cu cabellos café y sus ojos al delataron, además es difícil olvidara esa mujer...  
  
-Tu...-  
  
+*+* Recuerdos +*+*  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en un sillón grande amaradas de manos y amordazadas, su hermano Toya igualmente estaba amarrado, pero era vigilado por dos mujeres quienes tenían un rama justo al lado de su cabeza, un hombre pateaba y golpeaba a Fukitaka, mientras una mujer de cabellos y ojos café sostenía a Sonomi, quien también estaba amordazada, Luego el hombre dio un tiro ala pierna de Fukitaka, Sakura ya no paraba de llorar y por mas que intentaba librarse no podía, entonces la mujer, la misma mujer que sometía a Sonomi saco un arma de sus ropas y dio el tiro de gracia a su padre...  
  
+*+*-- +*+*  
  
-Me recordaste Sakura-  
  
-Es difícil olvidar a quien mato a mi padre...-  
  
-No puedo pedirte disculpas, pero solo quiero pedirte que te alejes de aquí-  
  
-¿Qué clase de persona es usted?, era una niña y vi morir a mi padre-  
  
-Mi niña, si yo pudiera arreglar el pasado... pero vete ya!-  
  
Sakura empezó a sollozar y la mujer intento calmarla, peor Sakura quito su mano de ella con un movimiento brusco  
  
-Arruino mi vida-  
  
-Y no tendrás mucha mas vida si sigues aquí, vete-  
  
-¿Pero por que quiere que me valla, acaso no soporta la culpa?-  
  
-No, el esta aquí y si sabe con quien haz venido tu y Tomoyo corren un gran peligro-  
  
-Quiero verlo, quiero...-  
  
-No, vete, vete y trata de que no sepa que estuviste aquí, yo iré a entretenerlo, pero vete-  
  
-¿Por qué devo confiar en usted? Mato a mi padre ¿Lo recuerda? ¿Por qué de pronto quiere protegerme?-  
  
-Por que al fin, después de tantos años me di cuenta de cuan mal estoy, quiero ayudarte, iré a verte mañana a tu trabajo y hablaremos como las sacare del país, ahora vete-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Vete, vete ya-  
  
Sakura entra a la fiesta nuevamente, entonces logra ver a Shaoran del otro lado de la barra, esta con Eriol y platican con otro hombre  
  
-Sakura...-  
  
-Tomoyo... debemos salir de aquí, el esta aquí-  
  
-¿Y los chicos?-  
  
-Están platicando con alguien aya...-  
  
-Sakura...- Tomoyo baja la cabeza y Sakura se detiene –Ya me vio, me reconoció en seguida, lo siento...-  
  
-¿Quién es?-  
  
-El hombre con quien Eriol y Shaoran conversan-  
  
-Muy bien, ahora debemos clamarnos... aunque dios sabe que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ir allá y dispararle en la cien-  
  
-Tranquila, mira esa mujer se lo llevo-  
  
-Chiaru!-  
  
-¿Quién?-  
  
-Te cuento luego, yo me llevo a Shaoran y tu trata de que Eriol no se le siga acercando a el-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-¿Dónde habías estado? Ya me invitaron dos cócteles y además baile con no se cuantos-  
  
-Estuve platicando con Sakura-  
  
-¿Sakura? Toya, que hace ella aquí?-  
  
-El mocoso la trajo a su tumba-  
  
-¿Li?, el primo de Meilin esta muy guapo, la verdad espero que sakurita se quede con... un minuto, el esta aquí...-  
  
-Lo se, es por eso que le pedí que se fuera, digo que iría a buscar a el mocoso y se irían, aunque no le dije por que-  
  
-Entonces ya se arreglaron, peor debiste decirle...-  
  
-Tu sabes como es Sakura, se dejaría llevar y no se controlaría, además no podía arriesgarlas ni a ellas ni a ti-  
  
-No te preocupes, mejor espera a que se vallan, y nos iremos también-  
  
-Si-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Al fin habían logrado salir de esa fiesta, convencieron a los muchachos que Tomoyo se sentía mal y que era mejor volver, ya en casa ambas chicas estaban justo en el marco de la puerta que ve del corredor a la sala, esa puerta de madera donde tantas veces antes ya habían dormido juntas, abrazadas y llorando...  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-  
  
-Toya corre peligro, es mejor que le adviertas Sakura...-  
  
-Ya intente llamar a su celular, pero no contestan y Meilin dice que Nakuru tampoco ha llegado casa y el teléfono de Toya esta desconectado-  
  
-Seguro están teniendo una maratón ahora mismo-  
  
-Pero... si el hombre ya te vio seguro se comunicara con el, solo debemos esperar-  
  
-¿Y que aremos con los chicos?-  
  
-Solo tenemos una opción, yo terminare con Shaoran... tu tendrás que pedir tu cambio... nos mudaremos si las cosas se ponen feas-  
  
-¿Pedir mi cambio?-  
  
-Ya viste que el hombre los conoce, y te vio junto con Eriol, seguro ellos también pagaran, no quiero que nada malo le pase a Shaoran por mi culpa-  
  
-¿Y si... y si ellos nos descubrieran?-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Les contaríamos todo y nos ayudarían... pero debemos dejar que nos descubran-  
  
-¿Tu sabes lo que Shaoran aira si se entera?-  
  
-¿Tú sabes lo que le pasaría si no se entera?-  
  
-Esta bien, pero debemos ayudarles...-  
  
-Si, ¿Qué tal una visita sorpresa esta noche?-  
  
-¿Dónde vive Eriol?-  
  
-Ni siquiera se donde vive Shaoran-  
  
-¿Jamás te ha llevado a su casa?-  
  
-No, pero, en los archivos de la policía-  
  
-Esos archivos tiene una llave... será difícil que entremos-  
  
-¿Recuerdas con quien hablas?-  
  
-Con la mejor programadora del mundo, además manejas informática detallada, seguro sabrás hacerlo-  
  
-Claro, vistete-  
  
Las chicas pusieron manos a la obra, primero se vistieron con sus tradicionales trajes negros, "K" con un vestido de cuero, corto y con un cierre al frente que cerro hasta la altura del pecho, tacones y algunas pulseras de cuero con púas, "D" se puso otro traje completo que acababa en short y con tacones, ambas usaron sus respectivas pelucas, se pusieron sus pupilentes a los cuales ya estaban muy acostumbradas, y ese aparato debajo de la lengua con el cual su voz cambiaba drásticamente a una aun mas sensual (Oigan ¿Cómo querían que no las reconocieran con la misma voz?)  
  
Mientras "D" se terminaba de arreglar "K" metía al pobre gato en una tina llena de tinta negra en polvo, el gato estaba más negro que la misma noche  
  
-Listo, se que a ti no te gusta mucho esto de ir de negro, pero si no lo hacemos Li me reconocerá!-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Un par de sombras se movían con gran velocidad por los techos de la ciudad, luego bajan la escalera de emergencia de una joyería y entran por la puerta de atrás  
  
-¿Mica?-  
  
Una mujer grande, de pesado cuerpo y largos cabellos blancos sale sonriendo de la parte de adelante  
  
-Buenas noches mi preciosas felinas-  
  
-Buenas noches Mica-  
  
-Supongo que viene por lo del mes, vengan, me llego nueva mercancía-  
  
La mujer las lleva por una puerta y al encender la luz, las cuatro paredes están tapizadas de armas, en los estantes se ve tecnología de punta y en los cajones altos, arriba de las repisas se ven mascaras, pelucas y otras cosas, además de polvo para huellas digitales, placas de policía falsas, disfraces, Mica era la mejor narcotraficante de todo Japón, además de tener a sus hijos repartidos por el mundo entregando y mandando cocaína, heroína, en fin, todo tipo de drogas, la familia entera estaba en el negocio y a esa mujer ellas la habían conocido un día por casualidad gracias al trabajo de Tomoyo, le ayudaron a salir limpia con la policía, pero a cambio las haría descuento en todas sus compras, tomaron algunas de estas, otras de aquellas y muchas cosas mas, a decir verdad a Mica se le hacia extraño que llevaran mas de lo normal, pero no dijo nada, lo empaco todo y al final eran dos maletas negras y grandes las que salieron cargando  
  
-Vamos a esconder esto y ahora si vamos a divertirnos-  
  
-Si-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules claro escondidos tras unos lentes oscuros entra a una oficina, esta llena de trofeos y cosas así, muy ordenada, hay un computador encendido mostrando las ganancias obtenidas en el mes con las múltiples empresas de su tío...  
  
-Siéntate Marck-  
  
-Gracias tío ¿Para que me mando llamar?-  
  
-Veras sobrino, temo que de veras irte con tu primo un tiempo-  
  
-¿Con el? Pero por que? Acaso ya no le sirvo tío?-  
  
-No, no es eso, es que la policía esta muy cerca, prefiero verte a salvo con el, además yo no podré atenderte por que estaré muy ocupado jugando con mis gatitas-  
  
-Mmm tiene problemas con ese par? Déjemelas a mí, yo las sabré someter-  
  
-No, ellas fueron mas arriba del limite y quiero encargarme personalmente, por cierto ¿Viste a Chiaru?-  
  
-Esta en su recamara, llego muy extraña-  
  
-Si, eso me preocupa, bueno sobrino retirare, devo planear como se atrapa a dos gatitas-  
  
-Con un cebo-  
  
-Buena idea-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Shaoran...-  
  
Shaoran estaba durmiendo aun (Solo con bóxer ^///^ *-* ^O^) (Los bóxer no tiene nada que ver, pero quería ponerlo ^///^ mega Kawaii n_n) En su cama, cuando escucho entre sueños que alguien lo llamaba, se levanto perezosamente al mirar el reloj lanzo un bufido  
  
-Mmm las 2:00-  
  
Pero su sueño se retiro de si al instante en que vio hacia la ventana, una figura femenina aguardaba  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Buenas noches Li, ¿Dormiste bien?-  
  
-"K" ¿Pero que es esto? ¿Ahora te dedicas a robar casas?-  
  
-No, solo venia a darte un mensaje-  
  
La chica brinca hacia atrás y cae desde el cuarto piso (Les recuerdo que son apartamentos) de pie *_* y al incorporarse señala a Shaoran con un dedo  
  
-Yo quiero que tú me atrapes-  
  
-¿Es un reto?-  
  
-Como quieras...-  
  
K sale corriendo y Shaoran mira con una sonrisa complacida  
  
-Reto aceptado, esto va a ponerse interesante-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Eriol estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón de la sala, frente al computador, era una de esas muchas noches en que no había podido dormir, las 2:05, mmm necesitaría que Tomoyo le sirviera más café de lo acostumbrado...  
  
+*+*+*  
  
El celular suena tres veces, lo que saca a la chica de sus pensamientos...  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-Ya esta hecho, voy para aya...-  
  
-Bien, es mi turno...-  
  
Tomoyo deja los binoculares a un lado suyo, estaba observando a Eriol desde el techo de los departamentos de enfrente...  
  
-Vamos a jugar un rato...-  
  
Tomoyo corre hasta el apartamento de Eriol que se situaba en el segundo piso, según el en el segundo piso era suficiente como para sufrir de un ataque de acrofobia y por eso no quería estar muy alto  
  
El se encontraba sentado frente a su Lap Top, revisando unos y otros archivos...  
  
Cuando oyó en su ventana un ruido...  
  
-¿Quién anda allí?-  
  
Una bomba de humo le exploto cerca y toda la habitación estaba llena de la asfixiante masa de humo, Eriol escucho una voz dentro del cuarto  
  
-Debes de tener mas cuidado podrías tropezar y caerte-  
  
-Esa voz...-  
  
-Así es, la gatita D esta aquí con tigo-  
  
-Te voy a atrapar-  
  
-No lo creo, sin tus lentes no vez nada-  
  
-Que?-  
  
Una mano detrás de Eriol le quita sus lentes y el tipo ni en cuenta ^-^U  
  
-Hey...-  
  
-Te los voy a devolver, pero primero te devo dar un mensaje importante-  
  
-Que?-  
  
D brinca hasta la ventana y desde allí le avienta a Eriol sus lentes, este se los pone y como el humo ya se disipo un poco la puede ver al fin  
  
-Atrápame... si puedes!-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
D brinca hacia atrás (igual que su compañera) y al caer alguien le toma por el hombro...  
  
-¿Humo? Haaa tu eres una exagerada-  
  
-Cállate, amenos, lo logre-  
  
-Entonces vamos, antes de que nos empecé a disparar-  
  
-Shaoran te siguió?-  
  
-No, pero Eriol es un poco más diferente a Shaoran-  
  
-Vamos entonces-  
  
-Miauuu-  
  
-Ja ja ja ja-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Esto no se quedara así, bien, te atrapare... claro que lo are-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Konichiwa!!!  
  
Ji ya termine ^-^ y casi no me demore esta vez ^-^ haa mas enredado el capitulo este... espero que les aya gustado, hace un buen de calor por acá, hay estoy sufriendo en mi cuarto es un horno, y todo por que vivo cerca del mar, hay un sol horrible y por las noches casi no se puede dormir -_- haaa no me gusta este clima cuando se pone así... que vengan los bomberos que me estoy quemando, tratare de no usar mucho a yogan por que por el calor se me puede sobrecalentar, nos veremos ^-^  
  
Ja ja vamos en el capitulo 10 y aun falta mas ^-^ sigan con ss reviews y yo seguire escribiendo  
  
Gracias por los reviews por falta de timpo no podre responderlos, pero arigato ^-^ 


	11. ¿Solo por ayudar?

Si a los Disclaimer largos!, pero no se acostumbren, esos son de mi hermanita Cerezo Astrosa, yo solo lo puse esta vez por q m llamo la atención.  
  
Tsuki: Haaa mis queridos pupilos! ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida?  
  
Aki: ¿On toy? ;_;  
  
Tsuki: Haaa les presento a mi nueva guardiana y consejera de modas (Estoy perdida) Aki...  
  
Aki: ¿Cómo que perdida? ¬¬* si yo se mucho de moda!  
  
Tsuki: y aquí ta su hermanita del alma: Shuu  
  
Shuu: Hay otra amita! Ya tengo dos ^O^  
  
Tsuki: ha pero esa otra no cuenta, po que tu tas con migo!  
  
Aki: nosotras le debemos lealtad a...  
  
Shuu: amita! Tengo hambre!  
  
Tsuki: pero te tragaste mi almuerzo de la escuela!  
  
Shuu: (engullendo la comida) mas...  
  
Aki: ja ja esta guardiana te va a salir cara por que es un pozo sin fondo!  
  
Tsuki: no puede ser peor que Kero chan  
  
Shuu: Kero chan? Y ese quien es?  
  
Tsuki: haaa aun no se conocen, no importa, ya pronto lo vas a conocer; para saber como se conocen estos dos mejor lean YOROSHIKU ji ji arriba la publicidad barata!  
  
Bueno aquí va la parte que no me gusta: CCS no es mío... no del todo... le pertenece a clamp excepto claro mi lindo y pequeño lobo, ese es mío ^O^  
  
Shao: Boku?  
  
Tsuki: sipi ^O^  
  
Aki: corre mientras puedas chico! ¬¬  
  
Tsuki: ven acá pequeño lobito (persiguiéndolo)  
  
Shao: auxilioooooooo!!!!! @~ @  
  
Se ve taaaan lindo cuando corre y mucho mas mono gritando  
  
LADIES NIGTH  
  
CAPITULO ONCE: ¿SOLO POR AYUDAR?  
  
La mañana transcurrió lentamente para Eriol Hiraguizawa, su secretaria no se había presentado a trabajar esa mañana y no respondía en su móvil, además un fuerte alboroto se presentaba fuera de su oficina, para terminar ya pronto se terminaría el plazo que la SSI les había dado para terminar con esas criminales y no hayan logrado nada... demonios todo ese ruido aya afuera lo estaba matando...  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Take dime que paso aquí?-  
  
-¿No lo sabe? Las cintas de seguridad revelan que las gatas estuvieron aquí esta noche-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Revisaron todos los archivos y además se llevaron algo de información-  
  
-Buenos días ¿Por qué tanto barullo?-  
  
-Shaoran-  
  
-¿Qué paso aquí?-  
  
-Ven-  
  
Eriol jala a Shaoran a su oficina y se encerró con llave  
  
-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? Oh oh tienes esa cara de pocos amigos!-  
  
-Las gatas estuvieron aquí esta noche-  
  
-Imposible por que... por que... no pudieron entrar-  
  
¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle a Eriol que las gatas estuvieron en su casa esa noche? Bueno, al menos una y además la dejo ir, no hizo ni el mas mínimo intento por atraparla... eso era algo que ni el se explicaba, pero al verla esa mujer le recordaba a alguien... pero ¿A quien?  
  
-Lo mismo digo... por que ellas... no pudieron burlar los sistemas de seguridad-  
  
¿Y como le diría a Shaoran que una de las gatas estuvo en su casa? Se pondría como loco al saber que ni intentó detenerla, paso el resto de la noche pensando en por que no le había atrapado  
  
-Señor Hiraguizawa el inspector Terada los llama a su oficina-  
  
-Gracias Take, ahora vamos-  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura empezó a sentir cosquillas en el pie, luego algo húmedo, pero a la vez áspero le raspo la planta del pie causándole un escalofrió  
  
-Mmmmm Kero chan-  
  
Y es que le gatito tenia ya mas de una hora queriendo despertar a su dueña, ama y señora para que le diera de tragar (que vulgar se oyó eso XD)  
  
-¿Qué hora es? Hayyyy apenas son las 10, mmm ¿Tomoyo se abra ido a trabajar?-  
  
Sakura salio de su habitación aun con el pijama y Kero siguiéndola de cerca (perro ¬¬) entro a la habitación de Tomoyo y se encontró con que aun estaba durmiendo, se acerco a su cama y se acostó a su lado... Tomoyo abrió los ojos y estiro los brazos para después sonreír a su amiga  
  
-¿Qué hora es?-  
  
-Las 10-  
  
-Mmmmm no tengo ganas de levantarme hoy, hay mañana le digo a Eriol que no me sentí bien-  
  
-Ja ja yo puedo faltar cuando quiera a la biblioteca...-  
  
-¿En que piensas?-  
  
-En lo de anoche, ¿Hicimos lo correcto?-  
  
-¿Te arrepientes?-  
  
-No, pero... me preocupa, nos estamos excediendo un poco-  
  
-Es necesario, recuerda que no les podemos decir nada-  
  
-En cambio si lo descubren será peor, Shaoran jamás me perdonara que no confiara en el-  
  
-Debes quererlo mucho... Sakura si quieres que se lo digamos lo aremos-  
  
-Pero no ahora... esperemos un poco, supongo que de todas maneras da lo mismo si se lo decimos hoy o si se lo decimos mañana-  
  
-¿Tienes hambre?-  
  
-Si... Vamos a hacer el desayuno-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Eriol, Shaoran, sientese por favor, seguro ya se enteraron que las gatas estuvieron aquí anoche-  
  
-Así es-  
  
-Miren esto...-  
  
Yoshiyuki encendió el televisor y puso la cinta de seguridad  
  
Las gatas llegaron por una ventana que abrieron con la ayuda su fiel gato, como lo habían hecho antes en el edificio donde robaron las pinturas hace un año, con un hoyo en el cristal, luego una de ellas, la rubia "D", hurgo en los archivos y gavetas del primer piso, mientras la chica de cabellos rosas "K" tecleaba en el computador perteneciente a Tomoyo  
  
-¿Y los guardias?-  
  
-Los sedaron, hacen un trabajo muy fino-  
  
K imprimió varias hojas y D revolvió varios fólder, al final se llevaron un fólder con unas cuantas hojas y un disquete con la información necesaria, además de las impresiones de K, luego D se puso frente a la cámara y le mando un beso  
  
-¿Es todo?-  
  
-Si, si los reporteros se enteran esto será un caos; Por cierto ya hale con los de la SSI, les dieron mas tiempo... pero esperan resultados, señores esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba... hacia tres años que esas mujeres no se presentaban aquí-  
  
-¿Ellas ya habían entrado a esta comisaría?-  
  
-No lo se, es solo un rumor, cuando todo esto paso yo apenas iniciaba... fue hace tres años-  
  
Cadena de tiempo... tres años atrás   
  
-Vamos...-  
  
-Espera-  
  
Un par de mujeres esta frente al edificio de la policía, las luces se apagan y un par d guardias salen al fin, el turno de la tarde se termino y solo hay cinco policías dentro, incluyendo al jefe de la comisaría, el inspector Akira  
  
-¿Cómo lo sacaremos?-  
  
-No lo aremos, a nosotros solo se nos ordeno que consiguiéramos eso... y es todo-  
  
-Tengo miedo D-  
  
-Lo se... yo también, vamos, ahora o nunca-  
  
Ambas niñas entran sigilosamente, y se escabullen entre las sombras ya que ambas están vestidas de negro, la chica de largos cabellos rosas empezó a teclear en la computadora unas cosas y guardo en un disquete toda la información, además de que hizo una copia y la guardo entre sus ropas  
  
-Listo vamos-  
  
Fin de la cadena del tiempo   
  
+*+*+*  
  
Toya estaba en el bar, era muy temprano para que estuviera allí, pero necesitaba pensar, no había sabido nada de Takashi desde la fiesta ni de su hermana, había intentado llamarlas pero no contestaban  
  
-Tranquilizate Toya no ha pasado ni un día, ellas están bien-  
  
SE reprocho a si mismo al ver su estado de nerviosismo  
  
-Claro que están bien-  
  
-Se... señor Takashi-  
  
-Hola Toya ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?-  
  
-Bien ¿Cómo entro?-  
  
-Hijo, soy el dueño del lugar, claro después de ti (Guiñando un ojo) devo tener una llave ¿No?-  
  
-Si, dígame ¿Quiere un trago?-  
  
-No, trato de dejarlo, a mi esposa no le gusta que yo beba-  
  
-Entiendo, dígame ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Usted jamás viene a este lugar-  
  
-No, peor es que tengo un trabajito para mis mascotitas y como es urgente no podía perder el tiempo-  
  
-¿Ha si?, pues dígamelo-  
  
-Veras hijo, esta noche llegara al BANCK INTERNATIONAL TOKIO (se nota que no se nada de ingles XD) otra joya mas, se llama el rubí de china, y yo quiero esa belleza-  
  
-Las chicas ya estuvieron allí, fue una noche que esos dos llegaran-  
  
-¿Les han causado problemas?-  
  
-No, es solo que... no, nada-  
  
-Muy bien, lo quiero esta noche, vendré a recogerlo yo personalmente a las tres de la mañana-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-¿Me discutes algo muchacho?-  
  
-No, lo tendrá esta noche, peor usted sabe que el precio por ese tipo de trabajos de ultima hora es mas elevado-  
  
-Valla que lo se, recuerdo que primero no querías que ellas trabajaran y ahora hasta cobras por ella, peor bueno, te traeré el dinero esta misma noche-  
  
-Si, que le valla bien señor-  
  
-Adiós hijo, hasta luego-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura estaba sentada en el café, hacia veinte minutos atrás la mujer que se había encontrado la noche anterior le había pedido que fueran allí ¿Cuál era su nombre? "Chiharu" ahora lo recordaba, Chiharu llego al fin, vestida con un traje tipo sastre en color amarillo y acompañada de otras dos mujeres  
  
-Buenas tardes Sakura, disculpa la tardanza-  
  
-No hay problema, sientese-  
  
-Mira ellas son mis hermanas Naoko y Rika-  
  
-Ya las recuerdo-  
  
-No sabes cuanto lamentamos todo lo ocurrido, peor al igual que tu nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, entre la espada y la pared, amenazadas-  
  
-Pero eso es lo que queremos evitar Sakura, arreglamos los expedientes, todo esta como hace tres años, solo debemos cambiar los archivos federales y todo estará listo, como debió ser, como era hace tres años-  
  
-Sakura escúchame bien, las mandaremos a Italia, allá deberán hincar una nueva vida, les daremos identidades nuevas y trataremos por todos lo medios posibles que no las encuentren-  
  
-¿Por qué nos quieren ayudar?-  
  
-Por que queremos evitar que mi esposo les siga haciendo daño, no queremos que terminen como nostras-  
  
-Nosotras ya no tenemos salida Sakura, pero Tomoyo y tu si, aun pueden escapar de ese demente-  
  
-No debes decirle a nadie que nos viste ni a Tomoyo, trataremos de que ella no se entere hasta que sea el momento-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
-Mira, necesitamos tiempo para que Yamasaki no se de cuenta, tu hermano y Akizuki también serán ayudados, ambos serán enviados a Illinois, en cuanto a la otra chiquilla que vive con Nakuru-  
  
-Lo único que podemos hacer por ella es enviarla de regreso a Hong Kong-  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
-Toma, la información que introduciremos esta aquí, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Didoji, Toya Kinomoto, Nakuru Akizuki Y Li Meiling no tendrán nada que ver con Takashi Yamasaki y ese horrible bar desaparecerá... todos los archivo serna borrados como lo hicieron hace tres años con el incendio y serán sustituidos por estos, pero ustedes jamás volverán a usar esos nombres, toma, este es el otro disquete con la información nueva... son solo copias, los originales están en mi casa-  
  
-Entiendo... gracias Chiharu-  
  
-No tienes por que darlas cariño, ahora nosotras debemos irnos, nos pondremos en contacto-  
  
-Si-  
  
Una vez que las mujeres se hubieron ido sonó el móvil de Sakura  
  
-Diga-  
  
-Sakura, esta noche las gatas trabajan-  
  
-¿Toya? ¿Esta noche? pero no tenemos nada-  
  
-Ya hable con Tomoyo, una cosa más-  
  
-Aja...-  
  
-Manténganse alejadas de ese par, amenos esta noche, concéntrense-  
  
-Toya, tengo buenas noticias-  
  
-Yo también, te tengo una sorpresa, esta noche te la daré, cuídate-  
  
-Si, adiós-  
  
-Adiós-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-¿Y tu esposo donde estará?-  
  
-Takashi tenía una junta de negocios esta mañana y redije que iríamos de compras-  
  
-Con razón no nos siguieron esos guardaespaldas-  
  
-Si, tendríamos problemas si alguien nos hubiera visto-  
  
Las tres mujeres arrancaron en el auto de Chiharu y sentado en una banca frente al café un joven de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo escondidos tras unas gafas retira el periódico mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria  
  
-¿Con que traición a la corona?-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Ja ja ja ja Aquí estoy otra vez con mi ya acostumbradas demoras!  
  
Gomen pero tengo una buena excusa: "Tenia muchos pendientes" Pues si, esa es mi excusa y la verdad que no es muy buena, peor es que también tengo una vida que cuidar aquí, por cierto quiero aclarar que el rubio es el mismo que paso al final del capitulo ocho, es mas por el es el titulo del Cáp. 8 (Solo un comentario) y bueno, ya se va revelando mas y mas cosas, el próximo capitulo, las tan esperadas confesiones, si, al fin Tomoyo y Sakura contaran la verdad sobre su oscuro pasado y el por que se convirtieron en las gatas de la noche, y ta ta tan (redoble de tambor) en el próximo capitulo va a correr sangre y valla que va a correr mucha sangre...  
  
Aki: que bueno que tu fic es para mayores de 13  
  
Tsuki: Ha lo que pasa es que soy tan impredecible que soy capas de cambiar la trama de la historia de un capitulo a otro y para no arriesgarme ^-^  
  
Shuu: amita y ¿yo cuando aparezco en Yoroshiku?  
  
Tsuki: ji ji ya pronto  
  
Aki: tu maquiavélica mente esta tramando algo en contra de mi hermana ¬¬  
  
Tsuki: como crees... al contrario solo cosas buenas que atraigan al publico, léanlo por que en realidad es un fic muy prometedor  
  
Shuu: y de parte de mi amita nueva, gracias por los reviews de Beautiful Eyes, sabemos que les gusta y ya pronto el enemigo les dará la cara ^-^  
  
Y una cosa mas, me voy de vacaciones así que tampoco voy a subir el próximo capitulo muy rápido, lo siento pero son vacaciones de primavera y ¡Tengo! Que disfrutarlas ^-^  
  
Tsuki: Pues gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Kanna sagara: muchas gracias, pero no, las amenazas si me ponen a trabajar, pero da igual de todas formas me tardo :p pero gracias por escribirme  
  
Korishiteru: Arigato gozaimasu pues espero que te guste el fic ^-^ la demora valió la pena  
  
Ciakaira: Gracias ^-^ pues aquí toy echándole muchas ganas, tus reviews siempre me ponen contenta, y sipi, el reto apenas inicia y estas chicas desearan nunca haber retado a mis guapos muchachos  
  
nena05000: Arigato ^-^ que bueno que te gusto... espero que este capitulo también te aya parecido bueno!  
  
Undine: Pues espero no haberme demorado mucho, peor como ya dije allá arriba la espera valió la pena  
  
gipsy-chan: Bueno... vivos, ¿vivos del todo? No prometo nada y lo de juntos... pues ¿Vale si los entierran uno al lado del otro? ^O^ 8ideas maquiavélicas se le meten a Tsuki en su atrofiada mentecita)  
  
Los quiere mucho: Tsuki lunita ¿On tas otto san? 


	12. Kisses and Die!

¡Hola!  
  
Aquí estoy otra vez, no me pude aguantar, yo jure por el osito Bimbo que no lo aria, pero no pude, y no pude contener las ganas de actualizar ;_; la carne es débil y yo también... pero por favor que el esfuerzo aya valido la pena... Review Onegai  
  
LADIES NIGTH  
  
Capitulo doce: Kisses and Die  
  
D y k entraron sigilosamente por una de las ventanas, después que su gato apagase las alarmas, primero la rubia y luego la chica de rosa, la rubia vestida con una minifalda y un corset negro con unas botas de tacón de aguja, mientras la que se hacia llamar k vestía con un mini short en color negro y un top que dejaba ver su plano abdomen, acompañado de unos botines con mayas de red en color negro.  
  
-¿Les llamaste?-  
  
-Si, aunque devo admitir que es la primera vez que quiero que me atrapen-  
  
-No importa, tú camina, esto es sencillo, vamos por la joya y nos vamos, ellos no te causaran problemas, espero-  
  
-No estés tan segura-  
  
Los chicos salieron por una esquina ambos apuntaban a las chicas con arma  
  
-Ho puedo equivocarme-  
  
-Fue un error llamarnos chicas, pero para que no aya trucos estaremos los cuatro solos y nadie saldrá-  
  
Shaoran activa la alarma con un control remoto  
  
-Tu por la derecha, yo por la izquierda-  
  
-Si-  
  
Ambas chicas salen corriendo por los pasillos y los muchachos quedan perplejos  
  
-Eriol tu sigue a la rubia-  
  
-Si-  
  
K bajo las escaleras y entonces activo el transmisor de diadema que traía, por su parte D una vez que había perdido a Eriol se sentó en un lugar escondida y empezó a guiarla  
  
-Muy bien gatita, saldremos por el ventanal principal, ahora la joya esta guardada a tu derecha, hay una caja fuerte-  
  
K miro la caja fuerte, abrirla fue pan comido y en una bolsita de tela café estaba el rubí de china, lo ato a su cinturón y cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse al ventanal se topo con Shaoran frente a frente  
  
-A tu derecha K-  
  
K siguio la instrucción de D y corrió a su derecha Shaoran la siguió y ella llego al barandal de las escaleras, eran dos pisos y cuando estaba a dos metros salto, quedando balanceada en el barandal y viendo a Shaoran  
  
-Dame la joya, después salta si quieres-  
  
-Que cariñoso-  
  
K se tira de espaldas y Shaoran corre  
  
-No-  
  
Pero su grito fue ahogado por un golpe en la cara, pues k no había saltado sino que se había detenido del barandal por la parte de abajo, y se fue corriendo, Shaoran se incorporo y salio detrás de ella, pero en una esquina donde había agua (Maldito personal de limpieza ¿No puede recoger sus cosas antes de irse?) la chica resbalo y cayo sobre su transmisor averiándolo  
  
-Demonios- se puso en pie de prisa y siguió corriendo con Shaoran pisándole los talones  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-¿K donde estas? No contesta-  
  
D escucho pasos detrás suyo y cerro la laptop y se levanto lentamente, el sonido del seguro de un arma le alerto aun más  
  
-Alto allí, te atrape-  
  
-No lo creo-  
  
D sale corriendo y en una esquina escondió la laptop detrás de una pintura  
  
-Detente-  
  
D bajo las manos y se volteo para ver a Eriol  
  
-¿También pensabas en robarte este cuadro?-  
  
-Me gusto y combina con la decoración de la casa-  
  
-Te atrape y Shaoran atrapara a tu amiga-  
  
-¿Estas seguro?-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
D le da un fuerte golpe a Eriol en la cara, haciendo que se cubriera al nariz, cuando iba a salir corriendo Eriol el detuvo por la mano  
  
-No me vencerás con un golpe-  
  
La nariz de Eriol estaba sangrando y se podia ver la mueca de dolor  
  
-Auch, eso te debió doler, a ver-  
  
D intenta tocar a Eriol, pero este pone una pistola en sus cien  
  
-Genial, matadme y podrás decir que era en defensa propia por que la chica quería ver tu nariz-  
  
Bajo lentamente el arma y D le toco la nariz  
  
-No esta rota, pero- Sacando una pastilla de la bolsita de su cinturón –Toma, son para el dolor- Además le limpio la sangre con su mano (bueno, tenia guantes ¿y?)  
  
-...-  
  
-No es veneno, K siempre termina con dolor de cabeza y yo le doy una de estas, tómala ¬¬*-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
Eriol la guarda y sigue apuntando  
  
-Oye...-  
  
D mira los ojos de Eriol, son tan profundos, tan ¿Azules? ¿Negros?, tan místicos, tan... tan...  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?-  
  
Eriol mira algo confundido pero sin dejar de apuntar  
  
-Yo... yo...-  
  
Tomoyo se acerca a Eriol y se pone de pintitas y coloca las manos en el pecho de Eriol cerrando los ojos y haciendo que sus labios rocen con los del ojiazul, el chico abre los ojos de par en par, pero luego el dulce sabor de los labios de la chica hacen que se relaje, al final baja la pistola y con su mano aprisiona a Tomoyo contra si, el beso fue intensificándose, de solo un roce de labios hasta que la lengua de Eriol encontró refugio dentro de la boca de Tomoyo esta subió sus brazos al cuello de Eriol y el bajo su mano hasta la cintura de ella, al fin se separaron... para tomar aire  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Ha... esto... es para ayudarme con la voz- (Refiriéndose al apratito de voz, ya que debió molestarle a Eriol a la ora de besarla)  
  
-No, esto-  
  
Eriol tomo desprevenida a la chica y le planto otro beso mas pausado... Pero un grito de Sakura regreso a Tomoyo a la realidad  
  
-D............-  
  
La chica con todo el pesar del mundo tomo el arma de Eriol y lo tiro al piso de un empujón, para después salir corriendo  
  
Espera, Eriol se levanta, para ver a Shaoran corre hacia otra dirección  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?-  
  
-Tratando de atrapar a D-  
  
-Corren muy rápido-  
  
-Algo así-  
  
Los chicos solo llegaron para ver como las ladronas salían por la ventana y escalaban el muro hacia arriba  
  
-Maldición, otra vez se fueron y no obtuvimos nada-  
  
-Habla por ti-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Yo...ha-  
  
Eriol recordó de pronto como D estaba parada frente al cuadro...  
  
-Ven-  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Ambas chicas corrían por los tejados  
  
-Vamos, el llegara a recoger el encargo y yo no quiero estar para verlo-  
  
-Si, ya voy, esperame K-  
  
-Oye, ciento haberlos interrumpido...-  
  
-¿Queee? ¬///¬  
  
-Ya sabes, su rico beso y todo, pero Shaoran iba a verlos si no se separaban-  
  
-¿Cómo me viste?-  
  
-Subí al cuarto de seguridad y me robe las cintas, antes de pude ver como te le aventaste ^0^-  
  
-Sakura... el besa tan divinamente-  
  
-¿Si? Pues apuesto que no mejor que Shaoran-  
  
-No me obligues a compáralos, lo que temo es que no debí hacerlo, ahora ¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Cómo que ahora que? Pues nada, vas a tener un affaire con el detective Hiraguizawa-  
  
-Sakuraaa!!!! ^///^-  
  
-Je je ¿que?-  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-Tranquilo Toya, estoy seguro que no tuvieron ningún contratiempo-  
  
-Lo se señor, siempre me pongo así cuando salen-  
  
-En especial desde que llegaron esos detectives ¿he?-  
  
-No... no, ellos no han representado problemas, mm las chicas los supieron controlar-  
  
-Y por eso las llevaron a la fiesta en la casa-  
  
-No, yo no, ellos-  
  
-No me mientas Kinomoto-  
  
En un instante el hombre arremete contra Toya y con una mano lo sostiene por el cuello, siendo el hombre unos diez años mayor, poseía un mayor grado de fuerza, de su otra mano saco una daga, brillante, su mango exquisitamente tallado y con algunas incrustaciones de joyas preciosas en el, su hoja filosa y brillante al mínimo roce de la luz en el hacían lucir el mortal artefacto mas que hermoso sublime, a los ojos del hombre  
  
-¿Sabes de donde salio este?-  
  
Mostrando el artefacto que era presionado ahora ene l cuello de Kinomoto  
  
-No...-  
  
-Esta fue la primer adquisición que mis preciosas gatas me trajeron, esta y otras armas de el museo, la guardo con un especial aprecio, todo, todo lo que ellas me han entregado, todo lo que con estos años de esfuerzo me han traído, todo esta guardado, ellas saben apreciar el arte y yo por mi parte aprecio lo que ellas roban-  
  
-Entonces esto era una gran mentira, jamás había compradores, usted solo coleccionaba las cosas-  
  
-Que listo-  
  
-Pero ¿Por qué?-  
  
-Censillo, amo a esas mujeres, son mi adoración, tan perfectas, tan... tan exactas, curvas donde deben estar, una gran actitud, las venia siguiendo desde que la vi cuando mi sobrino estaba en secundaria, ellas allí estaban, Tomoyo me cautivo con su canto, su dulce voz, su forma de actuar, su inteligencia y su agudo sentido de la observación-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Tu hermana sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, verla, tan exquisita, su sonrisa, dios el solo verla practicando en el equipo de porristas, su perfecta figura, el aroma de su ropa, jamás me acerque a ella, pero siempre estaba con ella de alguna forma, su casillero, sus cosas, fue amor a primera vista y debía tenerlas, las seguí, ambas tan diferentes siendo motivo de mi amor desenfrenado, cada vez que hacia el amor con mi esposa pensaba en ellas, en como lucirían sus rostros al estar con migo entre las sabanas, las aria mías, pero aun no, no es la hora, aun deben sufrir un poco mas para poder disfrutar nuestra primera noche juntos, los tres-  
  
-Esta usted loco-  
  
-No, no confundas la locura con el amor...-  
  
Aquí la sonrisa y mirada del hombre se volvió más sádica y apretó un poco más el cuchillo contra el cuello de Kinomoto y un delgado hilo de sangre corrió por el filo de la hoja  
  
-Yo quería que duraras un poco mas hijo, pero... es una lastima que tengas que irte ya-  
  
Y con un rápido y limpio corte desgarro la yugular del chico, haciendo que brotara un chorro de sangre y manchase su traje  
  
-Y ahora vas a arder, literalmente claro-  
  
El hombre bajo a las bodegas y encontró barriles de gasolina, los vació en todo el segundo piso y al bajar al bar, vació todas las botellas de licor sobre las mesas, la pista, los camerinos, sus ojos denotaban cuanto disfrutaba lo que hacia, constantemente se detenía a bailar en la pista y a rosear todo a su alrededor, al final salio caminando como si nada hubiese pasado, camino y se dirigió hacia las dos cuadras aledañas, donde su auto lo esperaba oculto entre las sombras.  
  
Mientras en el orno de microondas del bar algunas botellas de aerosoles giraban lentamente, al marcar los últimos segundos una explosión inminente bolo los vidrios e hizo explotar otras cosas... propiciando un infernal incendio... En el segundo piso, dentro de la oficina yacía el cadáver del que una vez fuera e hijo del difunto Kinomoto, ahora se había reunido con el y su madre en el seno de la muerte...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aquí toy...  
  
Tsuki anda corriendo y trata de esconderse de todos aquellos lectores que intentan vengar la muerte del mayor de los Kinomoto  
  
Ha creo que me excedí esta vez ¿no creen? Ji ji pues le pido perdón a todos sus fans y a los que creyeron que dejaría a Toya y Nakuru ser felices... pues ta vieron que no =)  
  
Je je la verdad es que como me puse a ver una prelicua de asesinos me entro lo sádico y pues... aquí tamos con el capitulo nuevo! Espero que les guste y si ven por allá abajito hay algo con lo que me pueden hacer muy feliz... si, es el botón donde dice GO! Y es para dejar un review, no les cuesta mucho... pelase dejen review ^0^ miren que es muy noche y no he dormido nada por estar aquí metida... además de que no podía dejarlos así como así e irme si actualizar mi fic consentido ^0^ pues si, por el momento es el que mas quiero y el que mas abandonao tengo... prometo que no volverá a pasar...  
  
Por cierto chequen esto, es un pedacito de:  
  
"Shaoran siguió su camino hasta llegar a la torre, allí subió, los turistas llegarían en una semana y ellos debían erradicar ese problema en solo siete días... siete noches, pero al abrirse las puertas del elevador pudo notar un extraño vació en el lugar, el ultimo piso de la torre debería estar lleno de gente admirando la espectacular vista, una brisa soplo, se sentía pesada, como si le advirtiera que podía pasar algo, camino alrededor del piso, hasta que vio a una mujer parada en la orilla del barandal, tenia las manos sostenidas de un barrote y estaba a punto de dar un paso"  
  
"SORA KURAI" mi nuevesito fic ^0^, estoy de estreno léanlo  
  
Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
kanna sagra; Undine; ciakaira y marisaki  
  
Perdon por no responder a cad una, pero hoy toy como media malita y no quiero estar aquí mucho tiempo 


	13. ¡Desechas!

Estoy de vuelta aunque aya quien no me quiera ver :p (O mas bien leer) Pero bueno, je je no me disculpare mas pues al final si Toya moría o no era por el bien de la historia... los amantes del E&T me lo agradecerán... espero, haaa si, les pido una disculpa, pues aunque el RATING de "Ladies Nigth" es "R" o sea para mayores de 13, pido disculpas por que el capitulo pasado no advertí como acostumbro cuando se que se aplicara este raiting en algún capitulo, lo ago por que se que hay quienes no están registrados y bueno... el chiste es que en el capitulo anterior lo olvide poner y bueno... gracias star my chan por mostrarme mi error, je je haber si ahora si pones un Review ¬¬* yo se lo que dijiste con los mails pero... ¬¬*  
  
Bueno, les dejo con el fic y el capitulo Trece al fin ^0^ Por cierto, una importante noticia se dará en las notitas del autor al final del capitulo... si son lectores asiduos del fic "LN" no se olviden de leer la nota, hora si les dejo con esto que es:  
  
...:: LADIES NIGTH ::...  
  
CAPITULO TRECE: Desechas...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El hombre bajo a las bodegas y encontró barriles de gasolina, los vació en todo el segundo piso y al bajar al bar, vació todas las botellas de licor sobre las mesas, la pista, los camerinos, sus ojos denotaban cuanto disfrutaba lo que hacia, constantemente se detenía a bailar en la pista y a rosear todo a su alrededor, al final salio caminando como si nada hubiese pasado, camino y se dirigió hacia las dos cuadras aledañas, donde su auto lo esperaba oculto entre las sombras.  
  
Mientras en el orno de microondas del bar algunas botellas de aerosoles giraban lentamente, al marcar los últimos segundos una explosión inminente bolo los vidrios e hizo explotar otras cosas... propiciando un infernal incendio... En el segundo piso, dentro de la oficina yacía el cadáver del que una vez fuera e hijo del difunto Kinomoto, ahora se había reunido con el y su madre en el seno de la muerte...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Tomoyo hay algo que devo decirte, es que...-  
  
-Mejor después, estamos por llegar-  
  
-Si, supongo que podría esperar hasta mañana-  
  
-Aja, tu hermano debe estar preocupado, no le gusta que nos tardemos-  
  
-Si, oye pero yo no quiero llegar a ver Takashi-  
  
-Tienes razón, ¿y si no llegamos ahora?-  
  
-¿Adonde iríamos?-  
  
-A cambiarnos, a casa, vamos, solo quince minutos, llegaríamos por los tejados, no necesariamente en el coche-  
  
-Bien, pero rápido-  
  
-Si-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
-¿Qué es esto?-  
  
-Es una lap top-  
  
Shaoran tenía en las manos la computadora que Tomoyo... "D" guardase detrás del cuadro, y había mas agentes recorriendo todo el museo  
  
-Muy bien, sabia que no podíamos falla, no las atrapamos, peor esto es casi igual de bueno-  
  
-Si, la examinaremos esta misma noche en la oficina-  
  
-Señor-  
  
-¿Take? ¿Qué paso?-  
  
-Señor, el lugar que me pidió examinar hace tiempo-  
  
-¿Ladies Nigth?-  
  
-Si, señor, esta ardiendo... alguien le prendió fuego y no pueden apagarlo-  
  
-Eriol, el hermano de Sakura es dueño del lugar-  
  
-Vamos-  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sakura estaba saliendo de uno de los oscuros callejones, vistiendo un pantalón capri negro y un top rojo con unas zapatillas negras que se amarraban a los tobillos; Tomoyo vestía con una mini falda negra y un top blanco, con una gabardina negra en cima y unas botas a las rodillas  
  
-Vamos, a partir de aquí iremos por la calle, los techos están muy difíciles con tacones-  
  
-Aja... mira al doblar la esquina veremos el bar-  
  
Así lo hicieron, doblaron la esquina y una luz roja invadió el rostro perplejo de las chicas...  
  
-¿Qué...?-  
  
-No, no es posible-  
  
En ese momento un deportivo se estaciona en la misma esquina, saliendo de el un guapo oji azul  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Pero la chica no parecía reaccionar, estaba perpleja ante lo que veía, la chica izo ademán de caer desmayada, pero el oji azul con sus hábiles reflejos le recato de caer al suelo... mientras Shaoran camino hacia Sakura, quien no pareció percatarse del desmayo de su prima, miraba atónita, solo miraba el fuego que consumía el edificio, todo, Ladies Nigth ardía, literalmente ardía esa noche, luego sus ojos estallaron en lagrimas y corrió hacia el incendio  
  
-Toya...-  
  
Pero los brazos fuertes de Li la detuvieron a pocos metros del incendio  
  
-Sakura, tranquila-  
  
-No, suéltame Shaoran, Toya esta dentro, el me esperaba, esta allá dentro-  
  
-Sakura, tranquila, el estará bien-  
  
-No, mi hermano esta adentro, Shaoran suéltame, tengo que ir-  
  
-No voy a dejar que vallas-  
  
-Shaoran, mi hermano esta allí dentro-  
  
Unos bomberos logran sacar algo de entre las llamas, mientras la chica se logra soltar del ambarino y corre a ver que era, un cuerpo, lo traían en una camilla  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
-Meiling ya es tarde, me preocupa Toya-  
  
-Tranquila, dijo que esta noche era especial, quizás se convirtió en noche de damas-  
  
-Pero el siempre me llama para avisarme si podrá venir o no-  
  
-Entonces si no ha llamado el vendrá, ¿Le darás la noticia?-  
  
-Si, esta es la noche perfecta-  
  
Nakuru dirigió una tierna mirada a si misma en el espejo, y acerco su mano a su vientre  
  
-Aun falta mucho para que se note si quiera-  
  
-Lo se Meiling, pero entiende, hoy me entere de que voy a ser mama, es lo mas maravilloso del mundo-  
  
-Supongo, hay no te imagino con nueve meses, y como se pondrá Toya al enterarse-  
  
-Espero que lo tome por el lado amable-  
  
-Claro, su amada Nakuru tendrá una hermosa niña-  
  
-¿Niña?-  
  
-Si, recuerda que una vez el dijo que si tenia un bebe seria niña, para ponerme Nadeshiko-  
  
-Si, pero... una niña, hay no puedo terminar de creer que voy a ser mama-  
  
-Ni yo lo puedo creer-  
  
Ambas mujeres se abrazan y Meilin no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas  
  
-Hay devo dejar de llorar o eso le ara mal al bebe-  
  
-Si, yo también me controlare-  
  
-Ya no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Toya-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura se acerco lentamente a la camilla, una manta blanca cubría lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de alguna persona  
  
-Sakura-  
  
Pero ignoro el llamado de Shaoran, con su mano temblorosa retiro la manta de un solo tiro, hasta las caderas del cuerpo, la chica lanzo un grito, de dolor, miedo, coraje... todos aquellos sentimientos que invadían su alma en esos momentos, Shaoran al ver el cuerpo de un varón calcinado, con sus ropas quemadas y pegadas a la chamuscada piel del difunto solo abrazo a Sakura cuyo llanto que había secado por unos segundos reanudo, esta vez con mas fuerza, mientras abrazaba el pecho de Shaoran, Eriol se acerco con Tomoyo entre sus brazos aun desmayada y cubrió el cuerpo, mientras los bomberos terminaban de apagar semejante fuego que fue capaz de quemar todo lo que un día se llamo "Ladies Nigth"  
  
Pero de la mano de Toya, dentro del puño que mantenía cerrado, pese a su estado aun con cierta fuerza fue liberado algo, un camafeo (Relicario para quien no sepa que es eso) De oro, al caer pudo abrirse y en un lado estaba la foto de una mujer... cayo al suelo causando que la esmeralda lo viera pese a al empañadura causada por la lagrimas, lo tomo entre sus manos y suspiro nuevamente, allí su novio le dio otro abrazo que le brindaba todo el apoyo que en esos momentos necesitaba  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
UNA HORA MÁS TARDE  
  
Meiling estaba en el sillón, cabeceaba de vez en cuando pero no se permitía a si misma dormir, Nakuru descansaba su lado dormida en el sofá, las cuatro de la mañana y Toya no aparecía... De pronto el teléfono sonó al fin, Meiling lo tomo con un regaño en su boca esperando solamente que fuera el susodicho quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea  
  
-Diga-  
  
El sonido de algo cayendo despertó a Nakuru de su sueño...  
  
-¿Toya?-  
  
Pero en lugar de su novio vio a su amiga parad frente al auricular del teléfono que estaba tirado en el piso, la chica miraba hacia el infinito, mientras unas lagrimas le invadían el rostro  
  
-Meiling que paso-  
  
-Toya...-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hola!!!!  
  
Este capitulo se acabo, perdón si esta cortito, pero no tenia mucho mas que poner en este, como vieron todo giro en torno a las mujeres que mas influyeron en la vida del joven Kinomoto... Hayyyy si la vez pasada fui Sádica, en este capitulo me pase... ;_; deje a la pobre Nakuru embarazada y sin padre que le responda a su hijo o hija... Je je ¿Les gusto el drama de Sakura? Ji ji ahora si no me salvo de quienes me querían acecinar en el capitulo pasado... ^-^U  
  
Noticia Importanteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:  
  
Ejem ejem... les recuerdo que al inicio del capitulo ustedes pudieron leer que tenia algo que decirles, una noticia que causara revuelo entre mis lectores que de un tiempo para acá empezaron a pensar en matarme, a saber por lo que le hice al joven Kinomoto, Pues para quienes ya me la sentenciaron... un motivo mas para que intenten matarme...  
  
Ladies Nigth llegara ya pronto a su FIN...  
  
Así es, a partir de esta fecha empieza la cuenta regresiva para que vean en esta pagina de FF.net el capitulo final de este fic que gracias a ustedes ya paso los CINCUENTA reviews!!!  
  
Y esperen mas noticias sobre el por que y el cuando...los mantendremos informando  
  
Gracias por los reviews a: 


	14. “DIA UNO: AMARTE DUELE”

Je je hola...  
  
Tsuki camina desconfiadamente por el cuarto, sus guardianas caminan detrás de ella y no dejan de mirar a todos lados...  
  
Bueno, parece que ya me perdonaron por que no hay ninguna trampa y ningún cuchillo con mi nombre escrito esta por allí... fui (suspiro aliviado) bueno, aquí esta un laaaargo capitulo de LN, espero que les guste y aquí esta otro homicidio  
  
¡Atención el Raiting de LD es no apto para menores de 13!  
  
Haaaaa inicia la cuenta de los días que faltan para que acabe:  
  
...:: LADIES NIGTH ::...  
  
CAPITULO CATORCE:  
  
"DIA UNO: AMARTE DUELE"  
  
La lluvia empezaba a caer lentamente sobre los presentes, se podían oír los tristes sollozos de dos mujeres que se abrazaban mutuamente, una de ojos esmeraldas dejo de sollozar cuando empezaron a bajar el cuerpo... se despego de su amiga y coloco una rosa roja sobre el ataúd, la otra mujer de ojos cafés oscuro dio unos pasos y vio como echaban tierra sobre el féretro, una vez cubierto las personas empezaron a retirarse, no fueron demasiados, solo unos amigos de la universidad, algunos clientes preferidos del bar y por supuesto sus últimos dos familiares cercanos, una amiga muy intima y quien en una ocasión fuese su prometida, observándose que además había dos detectives que mostraban respeto por su silencio  
  
Sakura al fin se acerco a Nakuru y le abrazo  
  
-Yo...-  
  
Pero las traicioneras lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas nuevamente, justo cuando pensaba que no podría llorar más, la mujer de solo unos años mayor que ella le abrazo y beso su frente  
  
-Iré a verte mañana-  
  
-Te esperaremos Sakura-  
  
-Si-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Esa noche, como muchas otras Sakura y Tomoyo durmieron juntas, abrazadas, y por la gracia de la luz lunar se podían ver en los rostros de ambas jóvenes lagrimas secas, incluso entre sueños la ahora única Kinomoto dejaba escapar un suspiro entrecortado, durmieron bajo ese marco que ellas sentían las protegía, con un gatito dorado que no se explicaba el triste comportamiento de sus dueñas  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
-Al fin se durmió-  
  
Una cansada Meiling salía del cuarto de Nakuru, la pobre chica no había dejado de llorar desde que le dio la noticia una noche antes y si cayo rendida fue por tanto ajetreo que tenia que arreglar, el interrogatorio de la policía, pero sobre todas las cosas el llorar le había costado a la pobre Akizuki todas sus fuerzas, nunca la había visto tan triste... se controlo lo mas que pudo por su estado, pero el perder a su ser amado era demasiado...  
  
-Lo que le dijo a Sakura... espero que sea realice lo mas pronto posible, ya no quiero permanecer ni un minuto mas aquí...-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* /// FLASH BACK /// -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las personas se retiraban Sakura al fin se acerco a Nakuru y le abrazo  
  
-Yo...-  
  
Pero las traicioneras lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas nuevamente, justo cuando pensaba que no podría llorar más, la mujer de solo unos años mayor que ella le abrazo y beso su frente  
  
-Iré a verte mañana-  
  
-Te esperaremos Sakura-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Sakura...-  
  
-Si, quizás no se el mejor momento, pero pensándolo bien, creo que no es buena idea que vallas mañana a casa, estaremos algo ocupadas empacando las cosas-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Sakura, Toya murió, quizás no te ayas dado cuenta o no lo ayas pensado, pero yo creo que no fue un accidente, si pudieron acabar con Toya será muy fácil que lo hagan con nosotras, quiero protegernos, a los tres-  
  
-¿Los tres?-  
  
Nakuru toca su vientre con la mano derecha, donde un anillo de compromiso brillo  
  
-Ha Nakuru... esto, yo-  
  
-Tenemos que irnos, quiero proteger a este bebe cueste lo que cueste y en estos momentos yo no se si es seguro estar aquí-  
  
-No te preocupes, lo comprendo, ¿Meiling ira con tigo?-  
  
-No podría dejarla-  
  
-¿Nos mantendremos en contacto?-  
  
-Seguro, nos iremos a Londres, yo tengo una casa aya-  
  
-¿Necesitas dinero?-  
  
-No, estamos bien, Toya fue muy precavido siempre y pensando en lo peor nos dejo muy bien aseguradas... lo curioso, es que yo siempre le reclame por pensar cosas tan feas, peor ya vez...-  
  
-Nakuru...-  
  
Las mujeres se abrazan nuevamente y se despiden, luego Tomoyo y Meiling se acercan a las chicas y las cuatro se abrazan para luego Meiling y Nakuru subir al auto azul que esperaba por ellas  
  
-Sakura recuerda que no siempre será noche de damas-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* /// FIN DEL FLASH BACK /// -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Bueno, mañana empacaremos e iré al aeropuerto a comprar boletos para el viaje-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"DIA UNO"  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?-  
  
-Si, adelante Shaoran-  
  
-Están examinado la Lap top que encontraste, pero al parecer tiene un complejo código de seguridad, es imposible acceder al sistema-  
  
-¿Huellas digitales?-  
  
-Esta mañana hicieron las pruebas para ver de quien son, tendremos los resultados mañana a primera hora-  
  
-Bien, Shaoran ¿No te parece extraño que Ladies Night se aya incendiado?-  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
  
-Bueno, me entregaron los resultados de la autopsia resulta que Kinomoto no murió en el incendio, sino que alguien le desgarro la yugular de un tajo limpio-  
  
-¿Qué? Eso significa que el bar no e incendio por accidente, alguien mas le prendió fuego-  
  
-Si, demonios- Dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa –Kinomoto era uno de nuestros sospechosos, ahora estamos donde empezamos-  
  
-Quien lo mato sabia lo que hacia, elimino a alguien que podía delatarlo-  
  
-Si, Por cierto ¿Cuánto se llevaron las gatas?-  
  
-Solo el rubí, solo iban por el-  
  
-Me pregunto si trabajaran para alguien o si ellas mismas venden su mercancía-  
  
-Normalmente trabajan para alguien más-  
  
-Si, POR CIERTO ¿Has visto a Sakura?-  
  
-No, pensaba irla a visitar después-  
  
-Si, Tomoyo me pidió estos días libres, quería estar con ella-  
  
-Tengo entendido que Toya tenía una novia-  
  
-Creo que si, la conocí una noche en el bar-  
  
-Si, su nombre es...-  
  
-Akizuki, Nauru Akizuki, ella también peligra si intentaron matar a su novio-  
  
-¿Dijiste Nakuru?-  
  
-Si, ¿Qué pasa Shaoran?-  
  
-Meiling me dijo que vivía con una tal Nakuru-  
  
-Es cierto, había olvidado que tu prima trabajaba en el bar-  
  
-Ahora que lo pienso, la vi en el funeral, pero no me le acerque ha hablar, ella estaba con una chica de cabellos cafés-  
  
-Debe ser Nakuru-  
  
-Iré a ver a Sakura, ella sabrá donde viven-  
  
-Si, ofréceles protección a testigos-  
  
-¿Protección a testigos? Mandare a esa niña con mama de regreso a Hong Kong-  
  
-^-^U-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
-Sakura... llego esto para ti-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
Sakura estaba en la sala tomaba una taza de Te, mientras Tomoyo entraba con un pesado paquete el los brazos  
  
-Es de Toya-  
  
-¿Mi hermano me envió un paquete?  
  
-Seguramente antes de... mejor ábrelo-  
  
-Si, tráeme ese cuchillo de allí-  
  
-Toma-  
  
Abrieron la caja con sumo cuidado, y dentro envuelto en un moño un libro de cubierta roja y pastas dañadas llamo la atención de Sakura, fueron el león de la portada y las letras doradas que decían "CLOW" las que lograra saltar los recuerdos de Sakura, lo abrió rápidamente, en efecto, era el mismo libro que se había entretenido leyendo durante su corta niñez, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, iba a articular unas palabras, pero la voz de Tomoyo le atrajo su atención  
  
-Querida Sakura, ¿Es increíble? No se quemo, por extraño que sea, fue el único libro que sobrevivió al incendio, no te lo di cuando lo encontré por que quería leerlo antes yo, es mi forma de decir lo siento, de verdad lo siento, tienes razón no soy como papa, no pude evitar que ese hombre las condenara, no pude evitar que su vida se desmoronara, pero si intentare que todo regrese a la normalidad, no podemos hablar en persona por que no sabemos si es verdad que nos vigilan, pero bueno, quizás la llegada de ese mocoso y el otro detective sea algo bueno, sal con quien tu quieras pequeña, pero cuídate mucho, además recuerda que por ser lo que eres estas condenada a algo y quien quiera estar junto a ti se condena también, te recomiendo hables con el, si de veras le importas te ayudara, si no avísame y no volverá a ver la luz del día, Sakura muchos problemas se acercan y me duele que estés enojada con migo, por favor perdóname y no me olvides nunca, ha por cierto no te lo he dicho peor planeo casarme con Nakuru ¿No es genial? Primero me preocupe por que la condenaba junto a mi, peor ella me demostró que la verdadera condena seria estar separados uno del otro... en fin cuídate y nos veremos pronto... - (Baja la carta y mira a Sakura)  
  
-Fue cuando nos enojamos-  
  
-Si, mira Sakura, hay algo más-  
  
-¿Qué es?-  
  
-Otro libro-  
  
-No, es un álbum-  
  
Las fotografías tanto de Sakura como de Toya o Tomoyo cuando mas pequeños trajeron a Sakura hermosos recuerdos, pero por unos instantes una fría soledad invadió su ser  
  
-Nakuru tiene razón, no fue un accidente-  
  
-Probablemente, pero ¿Tu crees que aya sido el?-  
  
-¿Quién mas pudo ser?-  
  
-Pues para serte sincera no se me ocurre otro nombre más que el de Takashi Yamasaki-  
  
-Ese hombre pagara todas juntas lo que ha hecho, pero ¿Cómo?-  
  
-Sakura, ese hombre manipula nuestras vidas-  
  
-Pero ya no nos puede manipular mas, el medio por el que nos mancaza se acabo, ya no hay nadie mas a quien matar-  
  
-¿Shaoran?-  
  
-No, no pienso condenarlo junto a mi, Toya tenia razón yo no quiero que le pase algo malo a Shaoran-  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?-  
  
-Cambiaremos el plan, terminare con el plan y nos iremos de aquí, después volveremos y vengaremos a todos-  
  
-Huiremos entonces-  
  
-No, no huiremos por que... bueno si, huiremos de todo y trataremos de rehacer nuestras vidas-  
  
-Entiendo, pero aun hay un problema-  
  
-¿Cuál?-  
  
-Mira-  
  
Tomoyo prende las noticias y una mujer habla para el noticiero  
  
-Tenemos informes de fuentes confiables de que la muerte de Toya Kinomoto no fue accidental, sino que fue algo hecho por alguno de sus enemigos, no hay registros algunos de este hombre o su familia, Pasando a otro punto, el jefe del departamento de policía el inspector Terrada nos informa de que encontraron una computadora portátil en el museo, esta pertenece a las gatas de la noche, as investigaciones continúan, pasando a otra noticias la caza ilegal de focas en Canadá sigue en...-  
  
-Encantaron la Computadora-  
  
-Y yo que creí que Eriol no se había dado cuenta-  
  
-Tendrás que recuperadla-  
  
-¿Yo?-  
  
-No, lo ara "D"-  
  
-Ha esta bien, esta misma noche estará de vuelta-  
  
-Si-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
-Tío-  
  
-Marck ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?-  
  
Takashi estaba sentado frente a un computador tecleando sin cesar, Marck pone una mueca de niño regañado y se cruza de brazos esperando a que su tío termine, una vez hecha la transacción  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-  
  
-Pues, me preguntaba ahora que elimino a Kinomoto, por que me imagino que fue usted-  
  
-Así es, yo personalmente lo mate-  
  
-Pues ahora que el esta fuera del camino, ¿Cómo es que retendrá a las Gatas?-  
  
-Pues sencillo, gracias a las constantes vigilancias tuyas averiguamos de la relación de Sakura con ese detective, pues aquí tengo un nuevo método de tortura-  
  
-¿Y Didoji?-  
  
-Ella no ira a ningún lado sin Sakura-  
  
-Veo que lo tiene todo previsto-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Pero hay algo que paso por alto-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Vera hace unos días su esposa salia nuevamente-  
  
-Ya te dije que ahora ella tiene mi permiso para ir a donde quiera, sin nadie que la siga-  
  
-Siento haber desobedecido tus ordenes tío, pero-  
  
Marck arroja un sobre amarillo al escritorio del hombre y este toma el contenido  
  
-Al parecer Kinomoto no era la única rata del lugar-  
  
-¿Qué le dijo?-  
  
-No lo se, estaba algo lejos, pero al parecer las otras dos molestias también sabían-  
  
-Vete a tu cuarto, yo devo atender algunos negocios-  
  
-Pero ¿No piensa hacer nada?-  
  
-Que te largues-  
  
-Esta... esta bien-  
  
Una vez solo el hombre arroja el sobre contra la pared y saca de un cajón una pistola plateada con sus iniciales grabadas, la limpia y después de observarla un largo rato la regresa a su lugar y sale de su oficina, poniéndole llave a la puerta  
  
La rejilla del aire que estaba sobre el escritorio se abre y una chica de pantalones negros y una blusa azul baja de un salto, toma el sobre  
  
-No puede ser-  
  
Se dirige al cajón y toma la pistola con ayuda de un pañuelo, la esconde entre sus ropas y sube de nuevo al ducto  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Shaoran llegaba a la casa de novia, toco la puerta y Tomoyo le abrió  
  
-Valla, te invocamos con la mente-  
  
-¿Hablaban de mí?-  
  
-Algo así, pasa, ella esta en la sala-  
  
Sakura se puso en pie y le recibió con un beso en la mejilla, miro a Tomoyo y esta afirmo con la cabeza  
  
-Yo me voy a cambiar, devo hacer unas diligencias-  
  
-Oye Tomoyo, quisiera saber si tú sabes algo de computación-  
  
-Pues un poco, pero la verdad quien sabe mas de eso es Sakura-  
  
-Ya veo, es una lastima que ninguna de las dos sea una Haker por que si no nos podrían ayudar-  
  
-¿A que?-  
  
-Hay una computadora que...-  
  
-La portátil de las ladronas que persigues ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si, peor como es que...-  
  
-Esta en todos los noticieros amor-  
  
-Ya veo, como no pudieron acceder Eriol al tiene en su casa ahora y tratara de revisarla, sino lo logra terminara en Estados unidos siendo revisada por algunos expertos-  
  
-Pues si, quizás sea lo mejor, Sakura devo ir a comprar unas cosa-  
  
Regresa por las escaleras y esta a punto de sale DE la casa  
  
-¿No dijo que iría a cambiarse?-  
  
-Debió olvidarlo-  
  
Sakura mantenía la cabeza baja y Shaoran noto cierto tono de tristeza en su voz  
  
-No te preocupes, el estará bien, donde quiera que este-  
  
-No, no es por mi hermano que estoy triste, pienso que fue mejor así, descansara de tantas cosas-  
  
-¿Entonces en que piensas?-  
  
-Nosotros-  
  
-No se tu, pero cuando pienso en nosotros yo no me pongo triste, al contrario-  
  
-Shaoran, esto te va a parecer muy extraño, pero...-  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?, estas extraña-  
  
-Quiero que esto se termine ya-  
  
-¿A... a que te refieres?-  
  
-Esta relacion, nosotros, ya no podemos seguir siendo novios, esto se debe terminar ya-  
  
Sakura trataba de mantener el rostro serio y que las lágrimas no salieran  
  
-¿Cómo dices eso? Estas confundida, lo que paso con tu hermano y todo te tiene confundida es todo-  
  
-No, ya lo habia pensando antes, no podemos seguir con esto-  
  
Shaoran bajo la mirada y coloco su cara entre sus manos, entonces se paro del sillon y se sento en el piso frente a Sakura  
  
-Me pongo a tus pies, pero no me hagas esto, por favor-  
  
-Shaoran... no eres tu, te lo juro que no eres tu-  
  
-Dime lo que es y juntos lo lograremos superar-  
  
-Si tan solo pudiera-  
  
-¿Por qué no confias en mi?-  
  
"Tienes que irte ahora o no aguantare mas y te dire la verdad, prefiero que me odies por hacerte esto a que me odies por ser quien soy"  
  
-Por que... solo vete ya por favor-  
  
-No, no me iré hasta que me digas que fue un error y que esto no se acabara-  
  
-No, ya lo decidi, esto se termino, ya te lo dije, ahora solo largarte de aquí-  
  
Shaoran baja la cabeza y se pone en pie, con la mirada baja sigue a Sakura hasta la puerta  
  
-Lo siento Shaoran-  
  
-Yo lo siento más-  
  
Y la toma por el mentón, dándole un dulce beso en los labios, Sakura pese a todo no responde al beso y Shaoran se sube a su auto, mientras Sakura cierra la puerta  
  
-Te amo, lo hice por que te amo y por que no puedo dejar que nada te lastime, perdóname amor-  
  
Las lágrimas empiezan a fluir y Sakura se recarga contra la puerta con la cara entre las manos  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Una mujer peinaba sus cabellos mientras cantaba alegremente una canción, pero fue interrumpida por el abrir bruscote su hermana al entrar en su habitación  
  
-Naoko... ¿Qué forma de entrar es esa?-  
  
-Rica, mira esto-  
  
La mujer toma el sobre que su hermana le daba y con los ojos bien abiertos miro todas y cada una de las fotos  
  
-¿De donde salieron estas?-  
  
-Las tome de la oficina de Yamasaki-  
  
-Chiaru esta en peligro-  
  
-No, por ahora no, por que esta en club, regresara por la noche-  
  
-Entonces nosotras-  
  
-Si-  
  
Ambas chicas toman algunas cosas y las esconden en los ductos de ventilación, los mismos que Naoko usaba para espira a su "cuñado" después suben ellas  
  
-Iremos por algunas cosas para Chiaru-  
  
-Si-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Shaoran manejaba su auto mientras maldecía en silencio, su mente se mantenía a lo que minutos antes Sakura le había dicho, pero un grito le saco de su mente y pudo ver a un niño pequeño en la calle, freno lo mas rápido que pudo y giro para esquivar al pequeño que solo miraba sorprendido sin moverse al auto que casi le golpea, al fin el auto deja de derrapar y Shaoran sale, la madre llega corriendo y abraza a su bebe  
  
-Niky hay esta bien, bebe estas bien-  
  
-¿Esta bien?-  
  
-Si, lo siento se me escapo de las manos y corrió, que susto me pego ¿Usted esta bien?-  
  
-Si, no se preocupe-  
  
-Gracias señor-  
  
-No hay problema, solo no suelte de ahora en adelante-  
  
-Si-  
  
Shaoran vuelve a subir a su auto y arranca, para llegar a su casa, entrando el teléfono empieza a sonar  
  
-Que conteste la maquina, no tengo ánimos de nada hoy-  
  
-Habla Li, no me encuentro ahora, deja tu mensaje por favor- (maquina)  
  
-¿Shaoran? Se que estas allí, así que contesta, soy Meiling-  
  
Shaoran toma el auricular rápidamente  
  
-¿Meiling? Como estas?-  
  
-Bien, pareces exaltado, tranquilo, solo hablo para avísate, bueno es que me voy a vivir a Inglaterra con Nakuru-  
  
-¿Qué? Creo que es lo mejor-  
  
-No renegaste, dime hay algo que te preocupe-  
  
-Si, tú una vez me dijiste que había alguien más detrás de Kinomoto, dime quien es-  
  
-Yo no te diré nada, ella tiene que decírtelo-  
  
-¿Quién?-  
  
-Ha, no importa ¿Cómo esta Sakura?-  
  
-Supongo que bien-  
  
-Si, lo de su hermano debió dolerle-  
  
-¿Y tú amiga?-  
  
-Nakuru esta bien, ya se calmo, después de todo ella no debe de ponerse mal, menos ahora-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Por nada, Shaoran devo colgar, mi vuelo saldrá pronto-  
  
-Meiling, cuídate mucho y si algo malo pasa-  
  
-Siempre estarás allí para mi, lo se-  
  
-no esta de más recordártelo-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-Ahora, ¿Podrías darme una pista sobre quien esta persona?-  
  
-Te quiero mucho primo, nos comunicaremos luego, ha por cierto quizás valla a casa a visitarlos a todos-  
  
-Seguro te extrañan-  
  
-Yo también-  
  
-No me cambies el tema dime quien es-  
  
-Adiós, mi vuelo ya sale pronto-  
  
-Meiling no me cu...-  
  
Pero el ruido del otro lado demostraba que justamente la chica habia colgado  
  
-Ojala ella este bien-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Una mujer caminaba a paso seguro por los pasillos del club, de piel blanca y cabellos ondulados hasta por debajo de los hombros, vestía un vestido corto de flores ya que el frio había pasado y las lluvias de primavera se hacia presentes se podian lucir sencillos y ccquetos modelos, alguien le abrazo por la cintura y coloco un ramo de rosas frente a ella  
  
-¿Yamasaki?-  
  
-Hola amor-  
  
Chiaru tomo las flores y Yamasaki le cedio el brazo para que caminasen juntos, llegaron al auto de este y e abrió la puerta  
  
-¿A dónde vamos amor?-  
  
-Bueno, primero a cenar y luego iremos por allí y ya veremos que hacer-  
  
-Muy bien, solo tengo que cambiarme-  
  
-¿Cómo quieres lucir aun mas hermosa? ¿Será eso posible? No, ya estas mas que deliciosa hoy-  
  
-Con tantos cumplidos me vas a malcriar, ¿Estas seguro que luzco bien así? El vestido es muy censillo-  
  
-Estas perfecta, el atardecer fue ya hace una hora, así que iremos a cenar, entonces veras como todos en el restauran te verán y comprobaras que de verdad estas muy hermosa-  
  
-Yamasaki-  
  
Un gran hilo rosa surca las mejillas de Chiaru y esta solo baja la mirada  
  
"Naoko y Rica estaban equivocadas, Yamasaki en realidad es muy bueno, solo hay que tomarse su tiempo, estoy segura de que el se arrepiente de todo lo que ha hecho"  
  
Pero una caricia en sus piernas la saco de sus pensamientos, el semáforo les ordeno detenerse con su roja luz y Yamasaki aprovecho para repasar las piernas de su mujer con sus manos  
  
"Eres hermosa Chiaru, lastima que hace tiempo dejaste de ser mi obsesión, hacerte el amor era magnifico, hasta que las conocí a ellas, cada vez que te toco es como si las tocase a ellas, a mi gatitas de la noche"  
  
-Chiaru, ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que eres?-  
  
-Yamasaki, hoy estas demasiado cariñoso-  
  
-Es que no puedo esperar a llegar a casa-  
  
Las risas de Chiaru pasaron inadvertidas en Yamasaki por que el tenia otras cosas en mente... venganza  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Marck estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, de pronto los labios de alguien hacia presión sobre los suyos y unos largos cabellos negros se destramaban sobre su pecho, al abrir los ojos pudo comprobar que había sido una de sus frecuentes alucinaciones  
  
-Esa chica, sus labios debieron tener algo, me embrujo totalmente-  
  
Y es que aun recordaba a la joven de cabellos negros que besase una vez hace tiempo  
  
((( FLASH BACK )))  
  
En frente de el parque había una heladería así que pensó en algo cubierto de chocolate y decidió cruzar, cuando un auto se cerro en la calle, quedando justo frente a Meilin, ella se quedo estática, casi la atropellan, un hombre no mucho mas alto que ella salio del auto, tenia el cabello rubio y unos lentes oscuros, al quitárselos dejo ver sus ojos azul cielo  
  
-Estas bien? No te lastime?-  
  
-No, esta bien, pero ten mas cuidado, no es bueno que des vuelta en la calle así- empezando a caminar  
  
-Oye...-  
  
-Si- se voltea  
  
En ese momento el hombre le da un beso a Meilin en los labios y ella solo lo mira estática darse la vuelta y seguir su camino en su auto  
  
((( FIN DEL FLASH BACK )))  
  
-¿Cuál será su nombre?-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
La pareja subía al auto, pero en lugar de ir a la parte delantera subieron a la parte de atrás  
  
-Hoy en el restauran creí que no podría aguantar mas y saltaría sobre ti-  
  
-Casi lo hiciste amor, no dejabas de manosearme bajo la mesa-  
  
-Es que con tigo es difícil aguantarse-  
  
-Bueno, pero ahora ya estamos solos-  
  
-Si y nada podrá evitar que seas mía ahora-  
  
-¿Ahora?, Yamasaki no somos unos adolescentes para hacerlo en un auto-  
  
-¿No? Veras que ningún adolescente podrá hacer algo como esto-  
  
Después de quitarle el vestido a ella y despojarse el de sus ropas Yamasaki recorrió con sus labios y su lengua cada centímetro del cuerpo de su esposa, con solo treinta años era perfecta según el, cada centímetro bien definido, estilizada figura y en general un deseable cuerpo, por que era lo que Chiaru era para el, solo un cuerpo el cual asía suyo cada que quería, con delicadeza como en esos instantes o a la fuerza como hacia un tiempo no lo hacia, los vidrios ya estaban empañados y la lluvia empezó a caer, Yamasaki pasaba las manos por las partes intimas de su esposa, mientras ella no paraba de acariciarlo con la cara sonrojada debido a los lugares que presionaba su marido, luego bajo a darle placer entre sus piernas con la boca y cuando llego el momento con toda la delicadeza, como jamás lo había hecho, introdujo su miembro lentamente dentro de Chiaru mientras ella debido a la excitación apretaba conforme el entraba, y salio con la misma delicadeza con la que había entrado, pero sin dejar de acariciarle, terminaron tiempo después sudorosos y desnudos, pero abrazándose, Chiaru estaba realizada, era la primera vez que Yamasaki le tocaba así, el siempre era muy rápido y frió, pero esta vez parecía diferente, así, desnuda como estaba se sentó sobre sus rodillas y su esposo comenzó a darle un masaje en la espalda, su cuerpo había sido ya marcado por su esposo, no había lugar que el no hubiese tocado o con la boca o con las manos, esos pensamientos hicieron que ella se sonrojara aun mas  
  
-Yamasaki, fue maravilloso-  
  
-Si, es una lastima-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
Yamasaki saco de debajo de un asiento un arma, negra, mas pequeña que la que tenia en su escritorio y con ella trazo una línea desde el trasero de Chiaru hasta su espalda, sonrojando a su esposa sin que ella viera el objeto, Entonces el hizo que su esposa voltease y cubrió la boca de Chiaru con sus labios y jalo el gatillo atravesando el pecho de Chiaru y saliendo la bala por su espalda, peor no se escucho mas sonido que el de la bala al caer en el piso del auto ya que tenia silenciador  
  
-Yama...-  
  
-Digo que es una lastima que aya descubierto que puedes hacer el amor tan bien, es la primera vez que me dejas satisfecho, Chiaru, te dije una vez que no permitiría las traiciones-  
  
Una lagrima salio por los ojos de Chiaru y el le soltó, cayendo doblada hacia atrás  
  
-Adiós "AMOR"-  
  
Delineo perfectamente con su lengua los labios de Chiaru y se vistió a prisa, entonces arranco el auto, llevando el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa en el asiento de atrás  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo había empezado a correr hacia varios minutos, bajo la lluvia, sus hermosos ojos amatistas derramaban lágrimas, lagrimas que se confundían en la lluvia  
  
((( FLASH BACK )))  
  
Había llegado al cementerio, se hinco frente a una lapida y coloco unas flores de duraznos que había comprado en la florería  
  
"Toya Kinomoto, amado Hermano y amigo" (Leyendo en su mente la escritura en la lapida fría)  
  
-Toya-  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luego una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro  
  
-Nunca olvidare tu consejo, lo seguiré y lo sacrificare todo por esa persona-  
  
((( FIN DEL FLASH BACK )))  
  
Al fin llegaba a un enorme edificio de departamentos, se paro frente a el y tomo bastante aire, debía tomar esa computadora y evitar que las descubrieran, no solo por Sakura sino también por ella, ya que no quería que justamente el fuera quien la descubriera  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capitulo Catorce terminado, no se si se los dije pero este estaría muuuuy largo, diecinueve paginas es mucho trabajo, je je pues aquí esta el capitulo, lo se tal parece que ya me gusto matar gente, pero repito otra vez, era necesario XD ¿Qué clase de excusa es esta? Estoy tan cansada que ya no tengo nada de ganas de escribir, pero bueno aquí voy...  
  
Sobre el conteo de días: A partir de este capitulo, voy a contar los días que pasen para hacerlo mas interesante, pero serán los días que transcurren antes de que llegar al día final, entonces si verán como hago sufrir a las gatitas de la noche ^0^ je je je por que este apenas era el calentamiento  
  
Por ahora es todo, Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Ciakaira: Ejem... ejem... querida ciakaira... je je creo que hay un pequeñísimo error, es que no fue yukito quien mato a toya, sino takashi, je je yuki ni aparece en la historia  
  
kanna sagara: me voy al purgatorio ya me dijeron vil, mala, sadica y desgraciada XD ha que importa ya me acostumbre; je je pues yo no prometo dejar muy vivos que digamos ni a eriol ni a shaoran ja ja creo que eso me da ideas  
  
Natsumy: Eso fue una amenaza? Je je ya pedi disculpas, pero devo decir que tu Review fue e mas fuerte, ha que chica que me has caido bien ^-^ bueno, ya aver que te parecio esta otra muerte ha ja ja me estoy poniendo mas malvada cada capitulo  
  
Undine: Gracias, como siempre hay un Review tuyo, arigato!  
  
Mariana: ¿Terminar? Je je aun esta en proceso... niña esto toda via no termina, je je ojala sigas leyendo  
  
Cerezo Astorya: Ho sister creo que se me pego la conducta de mi otosan XD aunque pensándolo bien el nunca mataria a Toya... je je cuidado, puede ser por erencia XD  
  
Violet: Ha otra admiradora d emi guapo ambarino! Je je oye lo juro! Juro por el osito bimbo que intente mandarte un email o agregarte a mi Messenger, pero no pude, mejor agrégame tu ¿no?  
  
Bueno no había respondido a los reviews desde el capitulo doce, je je espero que este les aya gustado ¿La forma de hacérmelo saber? Un Review!  
  
Matta ne... 


	15. DIA DOS: DESPERTAR A TU LADO

El amor verdadero no siempre es el primero, siempre recuerda eso...  
  
Estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo de LD, un capitulo lleno de amor, lagrimas, confusiones y una que otra cosilla .  
  
¡Atención el Raiting de LD es no apto para menores de 13!  
  
...:: LADIES NIGTH ::...  
  
CAPITULO QUINCE:  
  
"DIA DOS: DESPERTAR A TU LADO"  
  
Al fin llegaba a un enorme edificio de departamentos, se paro frente a el y tomo bastante aire, debía tomar esa computadora y evitar que las descubrieran, no solo por Sakura sino también por ella, ya que no quería que justamente el fuera quien la descubriera  
  
Se armo del poco valor que le quedaba, sus piernas flaqueaban y sus manos sudaban, además su acelerado corazón le pedía se fueran de allí, era ya tarde estaba mas oscuro que de costumbre ya que la lluvia cubría el cielo y no dejaba a los astros alumbrar, subió el ascensor y marco el segundo piso, pudo subirlo por las escaleras, pero en el ascensor tardaría mas  
  
-Segundo piso, ese chico además de guapo es acrofobico-  
  
El timbre anunciaba que llegaba, camino por el pasillo, se dirigió al departamento del final, solo eran tres, dos en el lado derecho y uno en el izquierdo, la otra puerta era una pequeña bodega, ese dato era útil, si volvía algún día podría vigilarlo desde esa bodega, sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a la puerta  
  
-Voy, espere-  
  
-¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Se supone que "D" seria quien viniera por eso no Tomoyo-  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde Eriol estaba ya en la puerta mirándola detenidamente  
  
Estaciono el auto cerca de un barranco, la lluvia caía con mas intensidad, el barranco ya se deslavaba a causa de un desbordado lago que ahora tenia demasiada corriente y arrastraba con todo a su paso, Takashi tomo a quien en vida fue su esposa, ya estaba vestida, como esa tarde le había encontrado en el club, pese a sus 40 años de edad (NA: Dato aproximado puede ser mayor o menor) pudo levantar con facilidad el cuerpo de Chiharu y es que no era solo que ella fuese muy delgada y de fina cintura, el hombre en realidad era fuerte, lo suficiente como para matar a otro de su edad o mas joven sin mucho problema...  
  
-Adiós Chiharu-  
  
El tipo soltó a su esposa en el borde del barranco y el frió cuerpo cayo pesadamente, siendo arrastrada junto con el barro y los árboles que la fuerte corriente se llevaba, después el hombre camino hasta el auto, tomo un impermeable y dejando el auto así, abierto y junto al barranco salio del lugar caminando...  
  
Sakura estaba de nervios, no dejaba de tronarse los dedos y tenía en la mesita de noche incienso encendido, algo con dulce aroma a canela siempre le ayudaba a relajarse, tenía su cabello en una coleta alta y mientras la lluvia caía fuera de su ventana ella tomaba un café recostada en el sillón  
  
-Han pasado demasiadas cosas, mi hermano Toya, Nakuru... Shaoran-  
  
Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las personas importantes de su vida se iban una a una, ella vio como todas se alejaban o las alejaban de ella  
  
-Primero mama cuando era pequeña-  
  
Luego su papa y su tía, luego su hermano, después Nakuru a quien consideraba una hermana y Meiling una gran amiga se tuvieron que ir y ahora cuando al fin algo parecía ser perfecto en su vida era precisamente ella quien lo alejaba de u vida, había lastimado a Shaoran y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, pero tampoco se hubiera perdonado el que algo le pasara, quizás cuando el tiempo pasase ella podría ir a buscarlo, después de todo el le dijo una vez que en Hong Kong la familia Li era muy importante... no seria difícil dar con el...  
  
-Mi mayor preocupación ahora es Yamasaki, devo de encontrar la forma de librarnos de el, pero el nos controlaba, nos controlo tanto tiempo... y ahora no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados seguro encontraría la manera de...  
  
-Shaoran... el aun que ya no tengamos nada corre peligro-  
  
-¿Tomoyo?-  
  
-Hola Eriol, la lluvia me tomo por sorpresa y no quería mojarme ¿Podría...-  
  
-Si, pasa por favor-  
  
Eriol aun contemplaba a la dulce chica que recién había entrado a su departamento, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, su corto vestido negro acentuaba más su pálida piel y su perfecto caminar y el suave contoneo de sus caderas al caminar le hacían sin querer sonreír...  
  
Le ofreció asiento mientras iba por una toalla, la chica examino el departamento, y encontró la computadora en a barra de la cocina  
  
-Allí esta-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
-Tu... me preguntaba por que tardabas, empezaba a tener frió-  
  
-¿Me demore?-  
  
-No, dime... ¿Estas solo? Me refiero a ¿No vive alguien mas con tigo?-  
  
-No, estos departamentos los dan provisionales al servicio secreto-  
  
-¡Ho! Entonces estabas solo ¿Estabas trabajando?-  
  
-Algo así... es con una computadora... pero sinceramente no entiendo el código de seguridad... parece estar en latín, ¡latín antiguo!-  
  
-Es la de la televisión-  
  
-Si, la encontramos la misma noche que Toya murió-  
  
-¡Ha!-  
  
-Lo siento, entiendo que el era muy importante para mi-  
  
-No sabes cuanto-  
  
Las palabras salieron casi en un susurro, pero ¿Por qué llorar ahora, no se había librado ya de ese sentimiento? Sin saber por que, sin saber como bajo la cabeza y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos amatistas, ahora... justo ahora que no las podía disimular con la lluvia...  
  
-Esta bien...-  
  
-No, no devo mostrarme débil ante Sakura, no devo llorar por que ella me necesita como apoyo, pero no puedo evitarlo-  
  
-Pero quien no llora, no se puede hacer fuerte. No importa lo que pase, después de llorar uno siempre se enfrenta mejor al problema-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Llorar es otro modo demostrar la fuerza de cada uno-  
  
Eriol se sienta a un lado de Tomoyo y le pone una mano en el hombro a modo de avarazo, ella recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho de el y aspira profundamente su aroma...  
  
"Maderas y ámbar"  
  
-Lloro por que me duele... esto... es más de lo que esperaba-  
  
-Nadie lo esperaba-  
  
-Pero...- Tomoyo niega con la cabeza –El hombre que una vez fui capaz de amar esta muerto-  
  
-¿Le amaste?-  
  
No sabía por que... pero esas palabras le dolían tanto  
  
-Tiempo atrás... tendría diez años cuando le confesé mi amor... pero el ya había amado a alguien mas antes y no se separo jamás de esa persona-  
  
-¿Nakuru?-  
  
-Si, se conocían desde niños, pero el no le dijo nada hasta la secundaria, aun le ame en secreto mucho tiempo mas, inclusos después que me rechazo-  
  
-¿Tu primer amor cierto?- Eriol mantenía la cabeza gacha  
  
-Si, pero el me ayudo mucho, sin quererlo me permitió comprender que yo no podía estar con el-  
  
---------- FLASH BACK ----------  
  
Tomoyo regresa de la escuela a la casa de Sakura, donde Toya le espera en la sala mientras Sakura (Que para variar ni enterada la chamaca... je je que despistada, se parece a mi) sube por sus cuadernos para hacer la tarea  
  
-Que bueno que regresaste-  
  
-...-  
  
Tomoyo se sienta en el sillón y Toya le imita, pero Tomoyo no le puede dejar de mirar  
  
-Oye Toya... ¿De verdad te gusta Akizuki-chan?-  
  
-Pues... si-  
  
-Lo imagine-  
  
-Me di cuenta que no he madurado, sigo sintiendo lo mismo que de niños... y no lo puedo cambiar-  
  
-Pues si tanto la quieres... deberías ir con ella y empezar una relación seria-  
  
-...-  
  
-Ahora entiendo bien tus sentimientos...-  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Si... Me da un poco de tristeza, pero es solo un poquito-  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Tu debes de preocuparte por que Akizuki- chan este con ti...-  
  
Tomoyo empieza a llorar  
  
-Perdóname Tomoyo-  
  
Toya abraza a la pequeña amatista y ella responde al abraso  
  
"No me importa lo que la gente pueda pensar... yo siento que tu fuiste mi primer amor, Si yo digo que fue así no importa lo que la demás gente diga ¿Verdad?"  
  
-No importa ya Toya, pero quiero que sigas siendo como mi hermano mayor ¿Si?-  
  
-Claro-  
  
--------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ----------  
  
-¿Entonces solo le dijiste eso para que no se sintiera mal?-  
  
-Claro que no... yo de verdad entendía sus sentimientos, por eso también me obligue a dejar de amarle por que me estaba haciendo daño, yo pensé que no era justo que un hombre rehiciera sufrir y no estuviera con migo así que fue mas sencillo para mi olvidar el amor que le tenia a Toya y eso fue sustituido por un simple sentimiento de cariño y profundo respeto, lo quise como a un amigo, es mas lo quise como a un hermano-  
  
-Entonces...-  
  
-Derrame lagrimas por la muerte de Toya, pero mi corazón no esta destrozado... ¿Soy perversa?-  
  
-No, no necesariamente quizás tu corazón y esta curado y solo te dolió la muerte de el, quizás alguien mas ya ocupa el lugar que una vez el ocupo dentro de tus sentimientos-  
  
-Quizás, solo quizá-  
  
-Puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres, a veces me viene bien la compañía-  
  
-Pero ya es algo tarde-  
  
-Son las nueve, voy a preparar la cena-  
  
Eriol se levanta, pero Tomoyo le detiene por el brazo  
  
-Si te quedas con migo un rato mas me sentiré mejor-  
  
Las mejillas de Tomoyo estaban ardiendo y su mente no comprendía por que había dicho esto...  
  
-Claro, pero mas tarde me ayudaras ha preparar la cena-  
  
-Si-  
  
Takashi regreso a su casa ya, eran las once de la noche y estaba mas que empapado...  
  
-Tío... ¿Pero que te paso?-  
  
-Chiharu... tuvimos un contratiempo-  
  
-¿Dónde esta ella?-  
  
-Nadando-  
  
El rostro de Marck se volvió serio unos instantes pero al notar que Yamasaki le miraba solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros  
  
-Sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados-  
  
-Bueno yo siempre actuó a tiempo-  
  
-Si, hablo mi hermano dijo que le llamaría a usted mañana-  
  
-Hace tiempo que no hablamos-  
  
-Desde que lo de Tahití-  
  
-Si, no nos hemos visto desde entonces, esperare su llamada para mañana temprano, por cierto recuerda que te iras con el-  
  
-Lo se, se lo dije y me dijo que no habría problema, aunque la noticia no le gusto mucho-  
  
-¿Hasta cuando se llevaran bien ustedes dos?-  
  
-No lo se-  
  
-Bueno me voy a cambiar, Te veré por la mañana-  
  
-No, me iré temprano a buscar a alguien, en todo el día no he visto a cierto par-  
  
-Marck-  
  
-¿Si tío?-  
  
-En cuanto las veas liquídalas-  
  
-Si tío-  
  
Una figura esta escondida en las sombras, luciendo un vestido con aires algo infantiles en negro, de olanes blancos y muy corto, los largos cabellos de la mujer le llegaban por la cintura y eran de un inusual color rosa, con unos zapatos de charol y unas mallas altas a las rodillas  
  
-Esta vez, Yamasaki no se saldrá con al suya y tu me ayudaras Shaoran--  
  
"K" baja del techo y se escurre por la ventana del apartamento del joven chino... las luces estaban encendidas y una tonada suave se escuchaba en la radio, la chica anduvo por los cuartos, hasta llegar a donde Li dormía, la luz igualmente estaba encendida, se escondió detrás de la puerta y entonces el entro  
  
"Por poco"  
  
-Me pareció oír ruidos-  
  
Shaoran apago la luz de su habitación dejando la tenue luz de la lámpara de lectura en la mesita de noche, entro al cuarto de baño y K pudo escuchar como abrió la llave de la regadera  
  
"Shaoran"  
  
K salio de su escondite y camino a la cabecera de la cama, puso allí una nota y como pisa papeles una cajita negra con la estampa de un gatito sentado, entonces salio de la habitación y apago el resto de las luces, para terminar por apagar el stereo  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
Shaoran salio envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo y todo mojadito u y comprobó que todas las luces de su casa estaba apagadas, salio a buscar y encender las luces, pero comprobó que no había nadie...  
  
-¿Será posible? Las abre dejado apagadas?-  
  
Afuera con una tremenda gotita en la cabeza K escuchaba lo que su ex novio decía y lanzo un suspiro de derrota  
  
-Lo encontrara cuando se tenga que acostar U-  
  
Pero al salir Shaoran de la ducha quito la sobrecama de un jalón y este cayo al piso... cubriendo tanto la nota como la cajita  
  
Tomoyo estaba en la cocina de Eriol, estaba picando unas cebollas, mientras Eriol revisaba que la pasta estuviera bien (NA: No se les haga extraño cebollas y pasta, recuerden que la gastronomía varía según la región)  
  
-¿Ya tienes eso listo? Tomoyo...-  
  
-Si, ya casi-  
  
Al picar el último dedazo de la verdura Tomoyo alcanzo a cortarse el dedo con el afilado cuchillo y de inmediato soltó un gritito de dolor (Nada exagerado)  
  
-¿Qué te paso?-  
  
-Auch... me corte-  
  
-Lavate allí, traeré algo para calmar la herida-  
  
-No, no es nada-  
  
-Pero si no deja de salir sangre, lavate en el grifo y yo ahora regreso-  
  
Tomoyo se lavo el dedo y fue a la sala a sentarse, al verdad le daba pena haberse cortado, ella siempre molestaba a Sakura por ser despistada y andar en las nubes, pero esta ves ella era quien andaba pensando en otras cosas  
  
-Aquí estoy ¿Dejo de sangrar?-  
  
-No, bueno, no mucho-  
  
-Esto te arderá un poco-  
  
Eriol puso desinfectante en el dedo y Tomoyo hizo mueca de dolor, pero después el chico puso una bandita (Aquí se llaman CURITAS ja ja lo se, lo se, valla nombre) y luego guardo las cosas en la cajita de primeros auxilios, Tomoyo por su parte solo veía la herida o eso parecía, Eriol quien estaba sentado en el piso para poder curar a la amatista vio como sus ojos estaban hinchados y tenían una lagrima que los hacia lucir vidriosos  
  
-¿Te dolió tanto?-  
  
-No, es solo que...-  
  
-¿Es por Toya?-  
  
Esto último lo dijo con pesar en sus palabras y con la mirada perdida  
  
-No, es que... estuve pelando las cebollas-  
  
-¡Ho! Ya veo, pero mejor déjalo así, yo terminare de cocinar solo o terminaras sin dedos-  
  
-No, yo te ayudo-  
  
Ambos se pararon al mimo tiempo quedando uno frente al otro, azorados se dieron cuenta de la escasa distancia entre uno y otro, pero Tomoyo se sentó de golpe y Eriol solo dio la media vuelta  
  
-Serviré la cena-  
  
-Si-  
  
Eriol apenas da unos pasos regresa a donde Tomoyo y poniendo los brazos de tal forma que la aprisiono en el sillón le beso, primero Tomoyo no supo que pasaba, pero luego al darse cuenta que Eriol tenia su boca atrapada cedió al impulso y empezó a responder a su beso...  
  
Besos cortos y dulces, largos y apasionados, de todo hubo, pero ninguna palabra, hasta que ambos se separaron sin saber por que y Eriol así de la nada con la misma sorpresa con que le había besado soltó un:  
  
-¿De que manera quieres que diga que te amo?-  
  
-¡¿Qué dices?!-  
  
-Te amo-  
  
-Apenas nos conocemos de un corto tiempo ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas?-  
  
Eriol beso nuevamente a Tomoyo  
  
-Por que me di cuenta que mientras estas a mi lado soy inmensamente feliz, que cuando tú sonríes mí mundo se vuelve dulce, más dulce que el azúcar que conoces-  
  
-...-  
  
-No me pidas que explique este amor, ni que te diga como o donde sucedió que me enamore de ti, por que no tengo respuestas a estas preguntas y si las tuviera el amor simplemente no se puede expresar en simples palabras, solo se demuestra con hechos-  
  
-Yo...-  
  
Tomoyo baja la mirada esta más roja que nunca, pero una sensación de felicidad y tristeza inunda su alma  
  
-Por favor te ruego me perdones por apenarte, en tu rostro luce una sonrisa mejor de lo que cualquiera puede soportar, pero no puedo ignorar estos sentimientos-  
  
-No soy lo que tú piensas, alguien como tú no podría amar a alguien como yo-  
  
-¿Te puedo demostrar lo contrario?-  
  
-¿Puedes?-  
  
-Si, si me lo permites-  
  
Tomoyo asiente y Eriol toma en sus manos el rostro de ella, le besa tan tiernamente, con tanto cuidado, sabe que ella siente algo parecido por el, ella se lo permitió ahora le demostraría que no es imposible volver a amar  
  
"Te amo Eriol, pero ¿Podrías perdonar a una ladrona?"  
  
-Yo... demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que si es posible que me ames-  
  
Eriol asiente y empieza a besar a Tomoyo, esta le acaricia su cabellos y deja sus lentes en la mesa de la sala, Eriol empieza a meter las manos debajo del vestido de Tomoyo y esta le retira toda la ropa que le estorbe para poder sentir su piel contra la suya, la lluvia cae fuertemente contra los vidrios y un viento frió se cuela por debajo de la cerradura atacando a los cuerpos ya desnudos en el sillón, la piel de Tomoyo se eriza y Eriol la cubre con su propio cuerpo, ambos empiezan a acariciarse... cuando el momento esta por llegar Eriol se detiene y observa los ojos temblorosos de Tomoyo  
  
-No me dijiste que seria tu primera vez-  
  
-...-  
  
-No es necesario hacerlo-  
  
Eriol se sienta de un golpe mientras Tomoyo le abraza por la espalda  
  
-Pero yo quiero que pase, tu eres mi persona especial y ahora nada me aria mas feliz-  
  
Ella es ahora quien lo besa para después ambos volver a acostarse en el sillón mientras la lluvia parecía ceder, ambos cuerpos están dejándose llevar por el amor, sin morbo Tomoyo entrega su cuerpo a Eriol, este la toma con mucha delicadez, temiendo lastimarle, la pasión se resbalaba por sus cuerpos como si fuera algún liquido caliente que dejaba huella a cada roce de sus labios, a cada centímetro que sus manos tocaban y ahora no solo en todo el cuerpo, sino en todo el corazón  
  
"DIA DOS"  
  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos perezosamente, la sabana que cubría su cuerpo se resbalo al ella sentarse y su largo cabello era lo único que le cubría el pecho, se tallo un poco los ojos y examino el lugar donde se encontraba, tenia un aroma fresco por el aire y la habitación parecía desordenada, todo excepto la cama que estaba hecha un desastre, al ver a su lado Eriol dormía placidamente boca abajo y aferraba una de sus manos a la almohada, le acaricio el cabello tiernamente y recordando los eventos de la noche anterior se ruborizo notablemente  
  
"De la sala al cuarto"  
  
-No debí...- Tomoyo ensombrece su rostro con esas palabras y se cubre con una camisa que encuentra en el armario de Eriol  
  
-Ahora será más difícil decirte adiós-  
  
Con todo el cuidado del mundo sale del cuarto evitando hacer ruido y recoge su ropa que aun continúa en la sala, al levantar la mirada ve en la barra de la cocina la computadora, el verdadero objetivo de su visita, o al menos era el primer objetivo  
  
Se acerco y la tomo con decisión  
  
-Esto... no lo olvidare jamás-  
  
El sonido de algo le despertó, al parecer una puerta cerrándose, se levanto perezosamente y noto que a su lado su dulce amatista ya no estaba, en su lugar solo la sabana que en algún momento le sirvió para cubrir su cuerpo  
  
-¿Tomoyo?-  
  
Cubriendose con su bata de baño salio del cuarto tropezando con algunas cosas  
  
-Mis lentes-  
  
-Están aquí-  
  
Las manos de Tomoyo colocaron los lentes de Eriol en su rostro y al ponérselos su vista se aclaro mucho, pudo observar a la dulce amatista en camisa, una suya seguramente, que le bajaba la visión de sus largas piernas dirigiéndose a la cocina y servirle el desayuno  
  
-Ho, por cierto ¿Eso era lo que no podías encender?-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
Eriol vio como Tomoyo con toda la naturalidad del mundo accesaba a la computadora y entraba en los archivos  
  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-  
  
-Simple, pero no te ilusiones no tiene nada, esta en blanco al parecer borraron el contenido antes dejártela allí-  
  
-¿Lo abran hecho apropósito? Para que la viera y nos tomara más tiempo capturarlas-  
  
-No lo se, de cualquier manea no hubieras visto nada sin tus lentes-  
  
-Pero si anoche no los tenia puesto y no oí que te quejaras-  
  
-Bueno... yo...-  
  
-Se ve rico-  
  
-Vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre-  
  
-Si-  
  
Ho termine otro capitulo, ahora falta cada vez menos para el día final 0 espero les aya gustado, yo sinceramente quede fascinada, ha que bonito...  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, pero daré contestación a ellos en el siguiente capitulo 0  
  
Una chica de profundos ojos negros aparece danzando al ritmo de la música china, luciendo una blusa de corte chino, el clásico cuello pequeño y una falda corta, el conjunto era en color negro y con los bordes de la blusa y la falda rojos brillante, su cabello estaba suelto lucia solo un listón en la frente del mismo color rojo que poseía el traje, y unos aretes largos pendían de sus orejas, las zapatillas eran negras y un aroma a esencias invadía todo el cuarto...  
  
(Cuento de amor; Capitulo tres casi terminado)  
  
Los quiere mucho Tsuki Lunita 


	16. Dia tres: El ultimo dia

Ya regrese ¿Me extrañaron?   
Al fin el capitulo dieciséis ñ.ñ ¿Ya llevamos tantos? Lastima que todo lo bueno se tiene que terminar algún día… por ahora vemos las importantes decisiones en la vida de nuestras ladronas favoritas y sabrán que contenía la cajita que Sakura dejo en casa de Li…   
¡¡¡Antepenúltimo capitulo!!!   
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y Shaoran Li a Kass y a mi XD (Ese disclaimer me fascina)   
¡Atención el Raiting de LD es no apto para menores de 13!

_…:: LADIES NIGTH ::…   
CAPITULO DIECISEIS   
**"DIA TRES: EL ULTIMO DIA"**_

Sakura se estaba quitando el maquillaje de su rostro, luego se soltó los cabellos que estaban sujetos en una cola alta y estos caen graciosamente por sus hombros   
  
-Espero que Tomoyo no tarde más, hoy tendremos mucho que hacer-   
  
-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí-   
  
-Buenos días Tomoyo-   
  
-Buenos días-   
  
-…-   
  
-¿No me preguntaras de donde vengo?-   
  
-No tengo que hacerlo, lo se, se que has venido de condenarte sola, si querías ser mártir me lo hubieras dicho, ahora será mas difícil…-   
  
-será mas difícil decir adiós, lo se, y no sabes cuanto me pesa no haberme controlado, pero al tenerlo frente a mi fue tan difícil-   
  
-Si, se suponía que esto no debió pasar, solo eran dos detectives ¿Qué nos hicieron?-   
  
-Creo que nos enamoraron, fueron más listos que nosotros y sin saberlo atraparon el corazón de sus ladronas, nos lo robaron-   
  
-Deberíamos condenarlos-   
  
-Cadena perpetúa… Eriol y yo en la misma celda-   
  
-Je iba a sugerir lo mismo pero con Shaoran y yo-   
  
-Te gane-   
  
-Tomoyo, hoy nos iremos-   
  
-Si, ya empaque lo necesario-   
  
-Estaremos en una casa para huéspedes mientras esto se resuelve-   
  
-Ya mande mi renuncia por fax al comandante Terada-   
  
-Se que es difícil para ti, lo es para mi también-   
  
-Algún día-   
  
Ambas se abrazan y Tomoyo recuerda algo que paso antes de que llegara a casa   
  
----------- Flash back --------------   
  
Eriol abraza a Tomoyo y ella le besa en los labios   
  
-¿Te tienes que ir?-   
  
-Si, por que Sakura se va a preocupar, nos veremos después-   
  
-¿Por qué te tienes que ir?-   
  
-Tengo que llegar a cambiarme-   
  
-¿Por qué?-   
  
-Por que si no me voy ahora, no podré regresar mañana-   
  
-Esta bien te esperare-   
  
Ambos se abrazan nuevamente y Eriol sin saber lo que le traería a la mente a Tomoyo hizo una pregunta inocente según el   
  
-¿Qué esperas de la vida?-   
  
-Libertad-   
  
-Fácil-   
  
-No, la he buscado los último tres años y no la había encontrado-   
  
-¿Ya la encontraste?-   
  
-Solo la probé… y me gusto-   
  
------------ Fin del Flash Back --------------   
  
-Algún día tendremos libertad-   
  
-Ya pronto amiga, ya pronto-   
  
-------   
  
"DIA TRES"   
  
Un chico de ojos azules sube una pesada maleta al auto fuera de la casa de su tío.   
  
-Lo siento tío Takashi, pero matar a tu esposa fue demasiado, creí que solo usabas a esas mujeres para obtener lo que querías, no puedo aceptar que mas gente muera, me voy de aquí-   
  
(Indignado el lame botas de Yamasaki XD)   
  
El chico sube al auto y marca un número…   
  
-No veremos en el aeropuerto en veinte minutos-   
  
-------   
  
Shaoran despierta perezosamente en su cama, se levanta y se da una ducha… su vida no es la misma desde que Kinomoto rompió con el sin razón alguna… pero el había decidido reconquistarla, era la mujer de su vida y no al dejaría ir tan fácilmente   
  
(Pobre detective… hoy me meto en cada frase, toy muy metiche)   
  
Salio de la ducha con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpecito de la cintura hacia abajo   
  
(Escena dedicada única y exclusivamente a Kass -)   
  
Al poco rato salio de la casa vestido con unos pantalones caqui y una camisa verde, subió a su deportivo en camino a casa de Sakura   
  
-------   
  
Un par de mujeres caminan inseguras por el congestionado aeropuerto de Tokio… era viernes por la noche y por esa razón era que había tanta gente   
  
-¿Dónde estará el?-   
  
-Aquí estoy-   
  
Marck aparece detrás de Rika y Naoko, ambas lucen sorprendidas, pues no sabían desde cuando el chico estaba allí   
  
-¿Para que nos llamaste?-   
  
-Para darles esto… deben entregárselo a las gatas y a los tipos esos-   
  
-¿Los detectives?-   
  
-Así es. Después de eso yo les recomiendo desaparecer-   
  
-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa de tu tío?-   
  
-Yo ya no quiero más muertes en mi conciencia, ya cargo con una y es más que suficiente-   
  
-¿Quién?-   
  
Marck trago en seco… puso una mano en el hombro de Rika y pronuncio el nombre de su hermana mayor (por minutos ya que son trillizas… ni se parecen)   
  
-Chiharu-   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
-Me lo dijo en la mañana… al parecer ella ya se libro de mi tío-   
  
Naoko se sentó sobre la enorme maleta de Marck y Rika se recargo en el hombro del chico para llorar, este simplemente devolvió el abrazo sereno y después se escucho el anuncio del vuelo a su destino   
  
-Me tengo que ir, cuídense mucho chicas-   
  
Las mujeres solo asintieron llorosas y el les dio otro sobre…   
  
-Este es el lugar al que debe ir después de entregar lo demás a sus destinatarios, mas vale que no se metan en esto o no saldrán bien libradas…-   
  
Con eso se dio la media vuelta y camino a paso sereno, jalando su maleta abordo el avión   
  
-Yo les deseo que todo salga bien, aunque se que no saldrán vivas-   
  
-------   
  
Shaoran bajo del auto y camino decidido a la casa de Sakura…   
  
-¿Sakura?-   
  
Toco el timbre, una vez, otra más, otra más…   
  
-Que extraño-   
  
-Ya nadie vive allí-   
  
-¿Qué dices?-   
  
Shaoran se acerco a la niña de cabellos negros, seguro una vecina de las chicas,   
  
-La señorita Kinomoto y su prima Didoji se mudaron esta mañana, vendieron todas sus cosas y se fueron solo con unas maletas, incluso le vendieron un auto a mi papa, según ellas, solo uno era suficiente-   
  
-¿A dónde fueron?-   
  
-No lo se, pero dijeron que mas tarde regresarían a terminar de asear la casa, ya tienen comprador y aun no limpian todo… pero ni se moleste en esperarlas-   
  
-¿Por qué?-   
  
-Aquí nadie se da cuenta, pero ellas dos siempre llegan muy noche, incluso no usan la puerta… casi no se les distingue por sus ropas, pero seguro que son ellas…yo las he visto-   
  
(O.o Niña…cállate)   
  
-Gracias…-   
  
Shaoran regresa al auto y marca el número del celular de la esmeralda… pero por más que suena nadie contesta…   
  
-¿Y ahora que?-   
  
-------   
  
Eriol estaba sentado en su oficina… cuando llego un chico de unos años mas joven que el   
  
-Señor Hiraguizawa… perdón pero, es que los resultados de la prueba de huellas digitales llegaron, y también los de el arma encontrada en el museo…-   
  
-Tráemelos-   
  
Eriol mantenía su postura firme, esta vez atraparían a las gatas, el chico entro entusiasmado y le entrego el sobre a Eriol, al mismo tiempo el ingles el empujo fuera de su oficina… estaba por abrir el sobre cuando sonó el teléfono, dejo el sobre la mesa y alzo el auricular   
  
-¿Si?-   
  
-…   
  
-"D"… Ya te tengo, en estos momentos sabré quien eres en realidad-   
  
-…   
  
-¿Una pista?-   
  
-…   
  
-¿Shaoran?-   
  
-…   
  
-¿Por qué me das esta información? Se supone que yo te intento atrapar ¿acaso piensas entregarte?-   
  
-…   
  
-Esta bien, pero recuerda que te voy a atrapar-   
  
-…   
  
-Espera… ¡¡colgó!!-   
  
Entonces dirigió su mirada a los resultados en el fólder, al tomo y miro, en el computador solo aparecían las huellas de Didoji   
  
-Seguro cuando acceso en la casa-   
  
Y el arma estaba limpia…   
  
-¿Y ahora que?-   
  
------   
  
Una sombra se movilizaba por la casa de Shaoran Li… alguien buscaba con desesperación algo, pero esa casa estaba revuelta y no era muy fácil encontrar eso   
  
-Shaoran nunca fue así-   
  
Entonces miro un edredón en la esquina de la habitación, sobre el una almohada y solo por curiosidad levanto las cosas, le ayudaría con el aseo, al levantar el edredón la nota y una caja negra con la estampa de un gatito sentado cayo de pronto, ella lo tomo y cambio la nota, el contenido era el mismo en la caja, tendió la cama y puso el objeto sobre la cama… era imposible que no lo viera allí; Después salio a la sala y al comprobar el estado de esta fue a la bodega y saco una escoba   
  
-Manos a la obra…-   
  
Quien se asomase por la ventana o apareciese por esa puerta se hubiera extrañado de ver a una chica de peculiares y largos cabellos rosas y toda vestida de negro aseando el departamento del chino…   
  
------   
  
Yamasaki caminaba por la sala de su enrome casa una y otra vez… algo saldrá mal, lo presentía, el jamás se equivocaba… además de ser un buen acecino también tenia madera de psíquico   
  
-Marck ya se fue con su hermano y ahora presiento que algo… hay algo que me tiene inquieto…-   
  
-Pero no importa, mañana llega una colección de diamantes que pasara por aquí antes de irse al aeropuerto, las chicas podrán asaltar el camión blindado, confió en ellas-   
  
------   
  
Shaoran llego derrotado a su apartamento… se sentía mal, Sakura no le había dicho nada de su mudanza, no había podido hablar con ella y por si fuera poco tenían lo de la colección de DIOR, la mas grande colección de diamantes en el mundo… su principal colección estaba por pasar en unas horas por Tokio, y el camión blindado pasaría por la colonia Tomoeda, seguro seria un buen anzuelo para esas ladronas, no había modo…   
  
-Primero el deber y luego el amor-   
  
Entro en su habitación y se tiro en la cama de espaldas a la cabecera, cuando dio un brinco por algo que había aplastado… una caja negra con la estampa de un gatito…   
  
-Parece de esas que usan para dar anillos-   
  
Y además una nota bien doblada   
  
_**Shaoran Li:   
  
Las gatas de la noche necesitan de su ayuda, solo queremos que arresten al verdadero ladrón tras todo esto… no nos volverán a ver… y quizás algún día se enteren de lo que es la realidad… según fuentes muy confiables las cosas que fueron robadas en estos tres años están todas y cada una de las piezas reunidas en un solo lugar… un lugar insospechable…   
  
La dirección esta al reverso de la nota, por cierto tu casa era un asco, ya olvídala chico lindo, ella no te merecía… si te preguntas ¿Cómo lo se? Recuerda que nosotras los estamos vigilando muy de cerca… oh aquí hay un pequeño regalito de parte de "D" y mío, saludos a Hiraguizawa…   
  
"K"   
  
PD: Es una verdadera pena no poder jugar un rato mas con ustedes, pero nosotras también queremos libertad   
  
PD2: También es una pena que nunca nos descubrieran   
  
**_ Shaoran abre la cajita y para su sorpresa un rubí del tamaño de un puño cerrado estaba en el fondo, con una notita que tenia una dirección anotada   
  
-El rubí de china-   
  
El teléfono móvil de Shaoran sonó… lo contesto sin dejar de admirar la joya que unas noches antes las gatas les habían robado…   
  
-Eriol…-   
  
-…   
  
-No te imaginas que es lo que tengo ahora mismo en mis manos   
  
-…   
  
-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-   
  
-…   
  
-¿D?-   
  
-…   
  
-Si, tengo la dirección, pero también tiene una hora especifica… las once PM.-   
  
-…   
  
-Si, por cierto ¿los resultados?-   
  
-…   
  
-Ya veo, por cierto hay algo que te interesara saber… Didoji ya no trabajar mas con tigo-   
  
-…   
  
-¿No lo sabes? Las chicas se mudaron… primero lo de Sakura y ahora esto… esas gatitas saben como meternos en líos-   
  
-…   
  
-No, es mejor que vallamos a la hora asignada-   
  
-------   
  
Oh my good…   
Se termino el antepenúltimo capitulo, en dos capítulos mas LD llegara a su culminación y por mi parte tomare unas vacaciones (unas dos semanas sin escribir XD) y luego vendrán las demás actualizaciones…   
OK, OK yo se que ahora esta mas confuso y también pido perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero estuve pasando (al menos con este fic en particular) por una etapa de cero inspiración… que estuvo acompañada con demasiados contratiempos diría yo, fue duro el camino, pero ya lo termine… oh por cierto como sigo en ceros en cuestiones inspiratorias lo mas probable es que el penúltimo capitulo también se demore… pero bueno… oh por cierto es la primera vez que uso el html para subir un fic ¿quedo bien?   
Muy bien… aquí están los agradecimientos por los muchos reviews!!! Contestare desde el capitulo catorce…   
  
**Natsumy:** Oh y yo que me creí malvada… dios, ahora veremos ¿Cómo lo voy a matar? Tiene que ser original… je je nop, ya no voy a MATRA a Toya en casi ninguna de mis historias!!! Gracias por el Review y perdón por la tardanza   
  
**kanna sagara:** gracias por esos ánimos! Amiga… el final feliz no esta en mi lista de pendientes… je je ya te podrás imaginar como van las cosas ¿no? Jua jua jua jua nadie pero nadie (creo que ni yo) sabe cual será el inesperado final de este fic mua jua jua jua (según risa maldita) bueno gracias por los ánimos (¿ya te había dicho gracias?)   
  
**Undine:** je je ten por seguro que el ET y el SS están en mi lista de favoritos… ya viste que las dos parejitas se aman… pero ¿podrá su amor superara tantas mentiras? Jua jua jua jua   
  
**Hikari Mitsune Kawatari:** je je yo lo siento mas… no he podido leer tus historias amiguis!! Tú eres mi amiga desde que empecé en los fics! No puedo creer que me ayas dejado un review por capitulo atrasado ¡gracias! Y no me merezco que me dediques tus fic's T.T gracias por todo   
  
**bubbletomo:** gracias por los halagos (Tsuki sonrojada) je je yo aun no me considero una gran escritora, es mas no le llego ni a los talones a otros grandes del fic (¿y eso de donde salio?) pero gracias por todo… como regalo te voy a prometer algo… pero te lo digo en el próximo capitulo ñ.ñ je je ¿ya te tengo en el Messenger? Creo que no, solo pro si acaso tu agrégame… yo te agrego la próxima que me conecte!!!   
  
**Ciakaira:** Nada que… yo lo consuelo… bueno yo y mi sis Kass ja ja ya sabrás como en cuento de amor! Je je vamos a poner celosa a Sakurita! XD   
  
Y no te preocupes que el sobrino de Takashi se fue para no volver… je je eso creo y ni te imaginas los planes que tengo para ese chico y la pobre de Meiling ja ja   
  
**nena05000:** sipi T.T pobre shao yo soy muy mala con el… ha y lo de las escenas es que no se que le pasa a la pagina que no me acepta caracteres especiales…   
  
**zhimeno9:** OK prometo no volver a matar a los malos y no tener piedad con los buenos ¿no era así? Je je no importa ya… cualquier juramento que no sea por el osito Bimbo no vale pa mi… pero ya no t preocupes solo una muerte mas y todo listo XD ja ja vas a sufrir si tu… ya sabes que te hablo a ti (no es a ti Zhimeno)   
  
**Ghia-Hikari:** Claro que lo continuo… LD forever huuuu esto ta mas bueno cada día y no pienso dejarlo a medias… esto se acaba hasta que se acaba   
  
¿Me falto alguien? Espero que no… je je adelante chicos y chicas… sigan dejando sus reviews!!!!!   
  
-----   
  
No creo que seas tan tonta como para no entenderme, pero igual da, como ya te dije aquí no eres la única…- Hiromi camina hacia las escaleras –Ni la mas bonita, he visto muchas bellezas pasar por los brazos de papa, no creas que eres algo especial por contonearte frente a el, como ya te dije no eres la primera, ni la ultima   
  
--- Amor a la Mexicana ---


	17. ¿Quienes son las gatas de la noche?

**_ …:: LADIES NIGTH ::…   
CAPITULO DIECISIETE   
"¿Quiénes son las gatas de la noche?"_**

Bueno ahora si, vallamos con el ¡¡¡Penúltimo capitulo!!!   
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y Shaoran Li a Kass y a mi XD (Ese disclaimer me fascina)   
  
¡Atención el Reiting de LD es no apto para menores de 13! 

¿Qué esperas de la vida?… "Libertad"

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de su desolada casa, ahora que había corrido a todos los sirvientes y gente de la que se rodeo mientras Chiharu estaba viva… la casa estaba sola, sus pasos resonaban por la casa, su voz parecía ocasionar un leve eco en las habitaciones y ahora solo le hacia falta terminar ir por Sakura y Tomoyo… sus gatitas, tenia planes para esas dos, simplemente el hecho de pensar en ellas causaba reacciones involuntarias en su cuerpo, las aria gritar de placer, las aria…   
  
-¿Qué es eso?-   
  
Yamasaki se acerco a la ventana de una de las habitaciones, estaba abierta y entraba el frió viento, desde allí pudo ver la ciudad, estaba toda en el oscuro manto nocturno y las luces alumbraban todo Tokio, su atlético cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el aire nuevamente recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sus cabellos grisáceos se movían con el viento, no eran grises de canas, así era su color desde niño… cerro las ventanas y después salio de la habitación…   
  
(¿Qué?… no me miren así, el hombre es guapo nadie dijo que no lo fuera, que sea un maldito es otra cosa, guapo si esta, guapísimo diría yo)   
  
Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta que un par de sombras le seguían de cerca, Yamasaki se detuvo en la puerta y camino despacio, después se dio media vuelta con un arma en la mano apuntando a las sombras, junto a un ventanal las cortinas se movían y la ventana estaba abierta…   
  
-Esto no estaba así-   
  
-Exacto-   
  
Un par de mujeres están de pie frente suyo, ambas lo miran serias y con cierto recelo   
  
-Mi gatitas, justamente pensaba en ustedes…-   
  
-¿En serio? Nosotras siempre pensamos en ti-   
  
Detrás de Takashi aparecen otras dos mujeres, las cuatro visten exactamente igual, tienen la misma estatura y además las cuatro querían lo mismo en esos momentos…   
  
-¿Qué demo…?-   
  
-¿Qué pasa Takashi? Oh ya veo, estas confundido-   
  
Dos de ellas se acercan al hombre, ambas con los cabellos en un tono rosa y luciendo una minifalda de vuelos en color negro y un top de una manga y unas botas a las rodillas, con guantes, todo en negro… ambas caminaban al mismo paso, ambas tan idénticas, con la misma voz…   
  
-Pero nosotras ya no estamos confundidas, sabemos lo que pasa aquí y venimos por una sola cosa-   
  
Las otras dos se acercan, ambas tan… tan… idénticas, rubias y de ojos azul cielo, efecto producido por los lentes de color… pero… ¿Por qué dos?   
  
-¿Qué buscan? ¿Dinero?-   
  
Las cuatro sonríen y luego todas se retiran del lugar, gracias a las sombras Yamasaki no pudo ver a donde fueron… pero de pronto se escucho algo…   
  
-Venganza-   
  
Y luego una de las voces, la que seria de "K" recita una dirección, a lo que Yamasaki sale corriendo del lugar y sube a su auto…   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Las once de la noche… las nubes parecían anunciar un enorme temporal un par de personas se acercaban sigilosas al enorme edificio que sirve de monumento histórico, la antigua y primera biblioteca de Tokio, ahora abandonada y restringida al publico por su decadente estado…   
  
-Esa cosa esta por caerse-   
  
-Lo se, por eso ella dijo que era insospechable-   
  
-¿Y si es una trampa?-   
  
-Hay por lo menos unas cincuenta patrullas aguardando la señal, están todas a cinco cuadras de aquí…-   
  
-Bien… otra ves… aquí vamos-   
  
Shaoran y Eriol caminaron hacia la entrada del monumento y rompiendo las bandas de seguridad (las amarillas que dicen peligro, ya saben cuales) la pesada puerta estaba sorprendentemente abierta (sin llave) el lugar fue una obra maestra mientras estaba abierta al publico, ahora solo los roedores eran dueños del lugar, no percatándose que el piso estaba manchado de sangre…   
  
-¿Crees que vengan?-   
  
-No, no lo cero, estoy seguro-   
  
Eriol sonríe ante la mirada llena de confianza de su pupilo, eso era para el, su pupilo y como el mismo dijo una vez: "El alumno algún día superara a maestro"…   
  
Ambos entran sigilosamente, observando a ambos lados, pero Eriol de pronto pone una mirada melancólica…   
  
-¿Pasa algo?-   
  
-Es que te quería decir algo desde hace tiempo, pero no había tenido oportunidad-   
  
-No crea que sea un buen momento, lo aras más tarde-   
  
-No esto solo me tomara unos minutos-   
  
Shaoran bajo la guardia, cosa que fue notada por alguien… la mirada de Eriol era vacía pocas veces le veía así   
  
-Algo pasa, habla-   
  
-Veras, en la familia quien se ocupaba de todas las cosas era mi padre, pero el ahora esta algo enfermo y…-   
  
-No lo savia-   
  
-El esta bien, creo… pero me pidió que dejara de jugar- Ante este comentario Eriol sonrió sarcásticamente -tendré que hacerme cargo de las empresas Hiraguizawa a partir de un mes, Shaoran, esta es mi ultima misión como tu compañero…-   
  
Shaoran guardo un segundo de silencio, para luego sonreír a su amigo y maestro que le llevaba solo dos años de edad, sin embargo por ese semblante de inteligencia y misticismo que rodeaba a Hiraguizawa este parecía mayor, no en edad, sino en experiencia…   
  
-Entonces, esta noche será la última-   
  
Eriol sonríe y luego le da un sape al chino   
  
-Nunca estés tan seguro de ti mismo, ¿Quién te dice que las atraparemos hoy?-   
  
-Lo presiento-   
  
Sin embargo una tercera voz, una masculina y más gruesa se deja oír   
  
-Sin embargo señor Li, Hiraguizawa tiene toda la razón… nunca subestime a su enemigo, en especial si ese enemigo soy yo-   
  
Ambos hombre miran a las escaleras de escabroso lugar… un hombre mucho mayor que ellos era su participante…   
  
-¿Quién es usted?-   
  
-¿Y es que tu cerebro no capta? ¿Acaso crees que te lo diré?-   
  
-Lo averiguaremos…-   
  
-Alto Shaoran, no tienes que subir a traerlo, yo se quien es-   
  
-¿En serio?-   
  
-Lo conozco… el sospechoso de trafico ilegal de todo tipo, el hombre mas odiado por el servicio secreto, es la investigación secreta de Mika- (Ved el capitulo nueve)   
  
-No pueden probarme nada aun- Respondió el hombre con una fingida inocencia   
  
-Takashi Yamasaki- Dijo Eriol mientras las luces del lugar se encendían   
  
-Valla Hiraguizawa, sabes tu trabajo, lastima que te retires, y esta siendo tu ultima noche en el servicio secreto, también será la ultima en la que respires, por que no veras el amanecer, ni tu ni tu amigo-   
  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí Yamasaki?-   
  
-Vengo por lo mío y me aseguro, al mismo tiempo, que las gatitas sigan bajo mi mando… oh se me salio- Yamasaki contorsiono su rostro con una sonrisa sádica –No importa ya, no podrán decírselo a nadie ya que los muertos no hablan-   
  
En ese momento Shaoran recordó lo que la carta de "K" decía 

**--------- Flash Back-------- **

_ Shaoran Li:  
  
Las gatas de la noche necesitan de su ayuda, solo queremos que arresten al verdadero ladrón tras todo esto… no nos volverán a ver… y quizás algún día se enteren de lo que es la realidad… según fuentes muy confiables las cosas que fueron robadas en estos tres años están todas y cada una de las piezas reunidas en un solo lugar… un lugar insospechable…   
  
La dirección esta al reverso de la nota, por cierto tu casa era un asco, ya olvídala chico lindo, ella no te merecía… si te preguntas ¿Cómo lo se? Recuerda que nosotras los estamos vigilando muy de cerca… oh aquí hay un pequeño regalito de parte de "D" y mío, saludos a Hiraguizawa…   
  
"K"   
  
PD: Es una verdadera pena no poder jugar un rato mas con ustedes, pero nosotras también queremos libertad   
  
PD2: También es una pena que nunca nos descubrieran  
  
_

**--------- End Flash Back--------**

-Tu eres quien esta detrás de todo esto, eres tu quien las maneja-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Sakura y Tomoyo entran en una de las enormes salas… hay vitrinas y observatorios vacíos, el silencio reinaba entre ellas…   
  
-D-   
  
Sakura llamo la atención de Tomoyo y le mostró una de las vitrinas, la más pequeña, la menos sospechada, la que menos… según ellas… llamarían la atención   
  
-Aquí están- La mirada ilusionada de la chica no se hizo esperar…   
  
-Tu mochila- Metieron todas las cosas en la mochila, la mayoría eran joyas, cosas de oro y plata, otras mas eran unos cuadros que estaban colgados en una pared, esos los envolvieron cuidadosamente y todos los pusieron en el pasillo… entonces Sakura tomo una cartita y la puso entre las cosas…   
  
-Hora de irnos-   
  
-Si, ahora solo hace falta nuestro asunto con Yamasaki-   
  
Ambas cruzan un pasillo, pero entonces escuchan disparos cerca de la entrada, amabas corren hasta donde proviene el ruido y entonces de uno de los pisos superiores pueden ver a Takashi ya liberado de las esposas que le habían puesto y disparando contra alguien, no pudieron ver de quien se trataba, pero sabían por la invitación que les hicieron mediante la carta, de quien se trataba   
  
-¿Cómo se libero?-   
  
-Tengo una mejor pregunta ¿Dónde están Rika y Naoko?-   
  
A los pocos metros de ellas aparecieron por la puerta un par de chicas, cada una vestida igual que "D" y "K"   
  
-Chicas-   
  
Ambas las socorrieron antes que cayeran desplomadas al suelo, Tomoyo sujeto a Rika y esta con lagrimas en los ojos y escupiendo sangre por la boca, debido a los múltiples golpes que tenia en su estomago (y sin contar el disparo que tenia en el centro de su pecho)   
  
-Lo sentimos… nos distrajimos-   
  
Naoko miraba a Sakura, esta le sonrió débilmente   
  
-No había notado el hermoso color de tus ojos-   
  
Allí exhalo su último aliento la castaña   
  
-¿Rika que pasó?-

**--------- Flash Back--------**

_ Yamasaki entro al viejo edificio, tratando de no violar las cintas amarillas, pero olvidando cerrar la puerta tras de si… el eco de sus pasos retumbaba en toda la planta baja, el recibidor para las visitas era enorme… desde allí e podía ver los pisos superiores y viceversa, camino decidió, pero con cuidado…   
  
-Vamos chicas se que están allí-   
  
Desde el primer piso las chicas observaban a la planta baja, donde Takashi se encontraba…   
  
-Sakura, déjennoslo a nosotras, queremos vengar a nuestra hermana-   
  
-Les recuerdo Naoko, que no solo su hermana murió en manos de ese maldito… espósenlo, nosotras buscaremos las joyas-   
  
-Esta bien…-   
  
D y K como eran conocidas las ladronas se fueron a hurtadillas del lugar dejando a las hermanas "Mihara" (NA: Les recuerdo que las tres son trillizas, así que comparten el apellido de Chiharu… Mihara)   
  
Ambas bajaron las escaleras hasta descender a la planta bajas, entonces Yamasaki las vio, creyendo que eran sus gatas, pero no olvidando a las otras dos…   
  
-¿Salen a recibir a su dueño?-   
  
Ambas miraban al hombre con desprecio, con asco… recordando de lo que no solo su hermana era victima, ya que Yamasaki nunca se tentó el corazón para con nadie…   
  
-Oh vamos, ¿No me dirán que ahora están enojadas con su dueño?-   
  
-…   
  
-Pero mis niñas… fui yo quien las convirtió en esto, es por mi que conocieron a esos hombres y es gracias a MI bondad que aun están vivas…-   
  
Ambas permanecieron calladas… trataban de contenerse, pero Naoko (quien iba disfrazada de "D") se lanza sobre Yamasaki quien se defiende muy bien tumbándola al piso…   
  
-Ustedes…- Reconociendo a las chicas –Ustedes eran… ya veo, no podrían ser mas entupidas… ¿Creyeron poder vencerme? Pues les tengo una noticia… no lo lograran-   
  
Con un silenciador en su arma le dispara a Rika quien estaba de pie ayudando a levantarse a su hermana   
  
-Rika-   
  
Esta cae arrodillada y Yamasaki le da un tiro en esta ocasión a Naoko justo en el estomago, al ver que ella no caía le dio otros tres mas en el mismo sitio… luego viendo a Rika empieza a patearla en el estomago y rostro, cuando se cansa de ella empieza a golpear a Naoko, pero es interrumpido por el ruido de un auto en la entrada…   
  
-¿A quien más invitaron?-   
  
Entonces Naoko toma a Rika y en momento de distracción por parte de Yamasaki salen por una puerta cercana… (Fue demasiado rápido considerando su estado)   
  
-¿Dónde están? No importa-   
  
_

**--------- End Flash Back--------**

Los disparos seguían en el abandonado museo, Li y Eriol se mantenían detrás de una columna en la entrada, y Yamasaki parecía manejar cuatro armas en cada mano…   
  
-¿Qué le pasa a este loco?-   
  
-El es quien esta detrás de las gatas, es quien las manda a robar, por eso nos dijeron en la carta que querían que conociéramos al verdadero ladrón-   
  
-¿Entonces por que no lo dijeron personalmente?-   
  
-También dijeron que las cosas estaban todas aquí, seguro quieren demostrarnos que clase de hombre es su jefe-   
  
-Eso o querían deshacerse de nosotros, ese hombre manejas dos armas el solo y no podemos ni defendernos-   
  
En ese instante un par de disparos se oye de lejos, el fuego cesa y desde el primer piso (al otro extremo de donde se encontraba Takashi) se podía ver a un par de mujeres, ambas paradas a la orilla del barandal… una con una falda de vuelos y un top de una manga, con botas hasta las rodillas… la otra con unos pantalones largos y unos botines… y un top tipo corsé… (NA: Yo se que esta de mas mi intervención pero… todo era en negro)   
  
-Hasta que aparecieron… lindas-   
  
Yamasaki guardo las armas, no las necesitaría en ese momento, era hora de revelar ciertas cosas…   
  
D: -Takashi Yamasaki… esta noche-   
  
K: -Será consumada nuestra venganza-   
  
El hombre no evito una sonora carcajada   
  
-¿Y como llevaran acabo esa "venganza"?-   
  
-La pregunta es: ¿Cómo la llevamos acabo?-   
  
-¿Qué hicieron?- Yamasaki enserio su rostro y los chicos aun escuchaban atentos la conversación ¿Qué venganza?   
  
-Alguien… nos informo de todas tus cuentas… conocemos tus movimientos y además… ya encontramos a Chiharu-   
  
-¿Su esposa?- Pregunto Li a Hiraguizawa quien se encogió de hombros…   
  
-No se metan en lo que no les incumbe…-   
  
-¿Preocupado?-   
  
-No, no tienen como comprobarlo, esta noche, después de divertirnos un rato… me encargare de que no hablen-   
  
-¿Y ellos? ¿Cómo los silenciaras a ellos? O en todo caso ¿Cómo te encargaras de las patrullas que están esperando afuera?-   
  
Yamasaki miro a Hiraguizawa y lo vio asentir ya de brazos cruzados, esas chicas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, ahora solo faltaba saber ¿Por qué se revelaban de quien en los últimos años fue su jefe?   
  
-¿Vengaras a tu hermanito? ¿Acaso vengaras a tu padre? ¿Y tu "D"? Supongo que tu madre también necesita ser vengada-   
  
-Todos… ellos serán vengados, ellos y otros más, pero sobre todo, vengaremos nuestras vidas-   
  
-Ya lo veo, están molestas con migo por que no las deje estar con sus noviecitos-   
  
Allí Takashi señala a Eriol y Shaoran quienes ya están junto a las escaleras observando atentos…   
  
-Ya te lo dijimos, nuestros detectives no tienen nada que ver…-   
  
-¿Enserio?…- Yamasaki mete las manos a sus bolsillos en forma de resignación, pero de un momento a otro saca su pistola y dispara a Li y Eriol, peor estos esquivan el dispar… en la confusión Takashi hecha a correr…   
  
-Saku… "K" se escapan…-   
  
Ambas chicas corren detrás de hombre y luego Eriol carga su arma y corre detrás de las ladronas… pero Li se queda inmóvil   
  
-¿Saku?-   
  
-Shaoran vamos-   
  
-S…si-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Ya llevaban un buen rato corriendo detrás de ese hombre, se les había escapado y lo peor era que Shaoran y Eriol no aparecían por ningún lado   
  
-No debemos ser descubiertas mientras estemos aquí, si Takashi les dice algo yo lo mato-   
  
-Tranquila Sakura… ellos no nos recubrirán y seguiremos con el plan de alejarnos de aquí-   
  
-Si- Sakura se sentó junto a unas escaleras de donde estaban… y algo se le cayó de la bolsa de la falda…   
  
-¿Qué es?- Tomoyo lo levanto viendo una nota…   
  
-¿Así te enteraste de esto?-   
  
-Si, me la mando Marck-   
  
-¿El sobrino de Yamasaki?-   
  
-Si, al parecer tampoco a el le gustaba el método de su tío, termino yéndose y traicionándolo-   
  
-Por suerte para nosotras-   
  
-Si-

**--------- Flash Back--------**

_   
  
Sakura se encontraba desempacando en el pequeño cuarto de la casa de huéspedes donde se hospedarían por unos días, antes de salir de Tokio… su móvil sonó y al mirarlo un numeró desconocido aprecio, tomándolo extrañada contesto…   
  
-¿Kinomoto?-   
  
-¿Quién quiere saberlo?-   
  
-Soy Rika, la hermana de Chiharu… hay algo que debemos hablar, las cuatro, trae a Tomoyo a la cafetería del aeropuerto-   
  
Una hora más tarde en el aeropuerto   
  
-Aquí-   
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron frente a Rika y Naoko   
  
-¿Y bien?-   
  
-Tengo algo para ti… ven-   
  
-Ahora regreso-   
  
Sakura y Rika se alejaron un poco mientras esta le entregaba un papel con la dirección de cierto mueso y le explicaba que había allí   
  
-Dime una cosa Tomoyo-   
  
-¿He?-   
  
-¿Hay algo que ames?… mas bien ¿Hay alguien a quien ames?-   
  
Tomoyo dudo en contestar ¿Y si esa mujer tenia algo que ver con Yamasaki? Bueno si tenia algo que ver, pero… ¿Y si en realidad es una trampa? Pero la mano de Sakura en su hombro le inspiro confianza y cerrando sus ojos hablo   
  
-El… el es muy guapo…- Sonrojándose ante la imagen del ingles –Es muy inteligente y educado, pero mas que todo me ama tanto como yo a el… sin embargo… no es nuestro destino estar juntos, el y yo simplemente… nuestra historia no puede ser-   
  
Sakura observaba la cabizbaja imagen de su prima, jamás le había visto así, sus ojos tan tristes, nunca irradiaron tanta tristeza, nunca excepto ese día, el día en que Yamasaki mato a sus padres frente a ellas… Sonomi murió al instante… ella no sufrió tanto como Fujitaka quien intento levantarse y recibió un segundo tiro…   
  
-Bueno, esto es lo que aremos… Takashi va a pagarlas todas juntas…-   
  
_

**--------- End Flash Back--------**

Sakura tomo sorpresivamente a Tomoyo por las mejillas haciendo que la mirase…   
  
-Tú no deberías estar aquí-   
  
-¿A que te refieres?-   
  
-Me declaro culpable…- Sakura le soltó del rostro y continuo ablando –Tu no fuiste echa para esto, tu eres un ser demasiado hermoso como para estar aquí persiguiendo a un sucio… monstruo, tu fuiste hecha para amar y ser amada…-   
  
-¿Sakura?- Pero al de ojos verdes le callo   
  
-Mi niña… tu destino si es con e y si te ama te sabrá perdonar, esta mañana en el aeropuerto, te vi. Y no era tu mirada de siempre estabas enamorada, tu ¡TIENES! Que luchar por ese amor-   
  
-Sakura… no… nos iremos juntas a Italia y veras que…-   
  
-Veré como sufres y te mueres en vida por verle, no, esa no es vida para ti… Solo hay un boleto a Italia y tiene mi nombre escrito, tu te quedas aquí con el-   
  
-Sakura yo…-   
  
-Es tu destino acéptalo, no luches contra el-   
  
-Si-   
  
Tomoyo se limpio las lágrimas y abrazo a la oji verde… pero se le separo y miro curiosa su rostro   
  
-¿Qué pasa?-   
  
-Es que… es la primera vez que pasa pero, se te ha caído un lente de color. Tienes un ojo verde y el otro de otro color-   
  
-Diablos…- Sakura se quita el toro lente y deja ver sus hermosas esmeraldas   
  
-Te reconocerá, no recuerda mi voz y el detalle del cabello, no es necesario-   
  
-Aquí están-   
  
Yamasaki apunta a las mujeres con un arma en cada mano…   
  
-Al fin solos-   
  
-Ni tanto-   
  
El gatillo de la pistola de Shaoran sonó por el vació salón, donde unas armaduras aun se encontraban allí, seguro olvidadas por los que vaciaron el antiguo museo…   
  
-Oh ¿No es romántico? Los príncipes azules vienen a rescatar a sus princesas-   
  
Tanto Shaoran como Eriol se miran pero Yamasaki llama su atención   
  
-¿será posible que no lo sepan?- fingiendo sorpresa –No… ustedes, tan buenos detectives… ¿No saben quienes son las gatas de la noche?-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
**_Termine…_   
  
Es todo lo que tengo que decir después de dos días sin despegarme de la computadora, pero no se crean que fue solo para escribir este capitulo, pues ya tengo también el inicio del ultimo capitulo y ¡Sorpresa! El final de Ladies Nigth ya esta listo (no escrito, pero si listo) y no será cambiado, solo les devo prometer algo… solamente   
  
_Prometo por el osito Bimbo que:_   
  
Kass: Tu y tu oso Bimbo ¬¬   
  
Tsuki: XD… ¿Puedo continuar?   
  
_Prometo solemnemente por el osito Bimbo que: El romance entre Eriol y Tomoyo si triunfara._   
  
Es todo lo que puedo decir hasta ahora, es un regalo para todos los fans del ET (pa que vean que no soy tan mala) peor ni crean que por el hecho de que su amor si triunfe, eso signifique que saldrán ilesos o bien librados… Mua jua jua jua jua jua jua (ya no voy a decir nada sobre la risa)   
  
Es todo…   
  
Kass mira a Tsuki… no solo ella, también los miles de fans de SS   
  
Kass: Te falto algo ¬¬ (Con metralleta en mano)   
  
Cerezo: Si, algo muy importante (haciéndole segunda con otra arma igualita)   
  
Así… XD siempre me olvido de eso… NA' ¿Cómo creen que lo iba a dejar así?   
  
_Para felicidad de todos nosotros los amantes del SS… les digo d e una vez que ellos también vivirán…XD_   
  
¿Juntos? Ustedes lo dirán con sus reviews… por ahora el ET ya tiene un feliz futuro asegurado…   
  
Y tengo que agradecer los Ochenta y cuatro reviews… nunca… les digo, jamás lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes… muchas gracias a todos ustedes, gracias, mil gracias…   
  
Y tengo que dar un especial saludo y afectuoso abrazo a mi querida prima Yael por que ya pronto su cumpleaños estará aquí… y yo sin dinero XD   
  
Y también a mi guapito y lindisimo Shaoran Li… ya que mientras escribía este capitulo el cumplió un año mas de vida, así es mi lindo y pequeño lobo cumplió años el Trece de julio y el día Dieciocho es el cumpleaños de Sensei Terada. Muchas felicidades a los dos, pero en especial un abrazote a ¡¡¡Shaoran!!!   
  
_Gracias por los reviews a:_   
  
**


	18. “I Will Always Love You”

**…:: LADIES NIGHT ::…  
"EL GRAN FINAL"**

Tsuki aparece con un vestido corto en color negro y con los bordes dorados, su cabello esta recogido en un moño y tienen sus ojos empapados de lágrimas que quieren salir, pero ella las retiene…   
  
Hola … el final de Ladies Night llego al fin… T.T pero que tristeza me da, sin embargo la vida continúa (para mi no cuando vean el final) y yo les quiero informar de una importante decisión que tome… esta decisión no es nueva, había rondado en mi cabeza incluso antes de publicar el primer capitulo del fic, el problema: ¿Cómo llevarla a cabo?   
  
Les daré una idea de que se trata al final…   
  
Sin embargo, antes de iniciar, quiero dedicar este ultimo capitulo a todas esas personitas especiales que me dejaron un Review, o que (como Kro chan) me mandaron un email…   
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y **Shaoran Li a Kass y a mi XD**   
  
Ahora devo contestar a los reviews, no se que paso en el capitulo anterior que no se subieron los agradecimientos:   
  
**Reviews del capitulo 17:**   
  
(Son los que no se pudieorn subir en el capitulo anterior)  
  
Marisaki: Lo prometo, lo pienso terminar a tiempo y t dco que te la paces muy bien en tus vacaciones...   
  
LadyAna M: Je je gracias, si mi fic es capas de quitarte la pereza un ratito creo que ya puedo morir feliz XD... bueno, muchas gracias por leer el fic y no te preocupes tratare de actualizar prontito   
  
Kanna-aap: Pues yo tambien, creo que el final va a estar bien por que a mi en lo personal me ha gustado, en especial por al sorpesa que veran...   
  
bubbletom: Me vaz a poner como tomatito... je je pues escribir bien es lo que yo quisiera... hayyyy ojala te guste el final, de verdad me esforse muchisimo haciendolo...   
  
nena05000: Ejem ejem... pero si ya lo tengo escrito, ojala te guste el final por cierto gracias por los reviewsy animos con la otra historia!!!   
  
Ghia-Hikari: Sipi, que inteligente, al nota noe s esactamente d ela casa de Takashi, sino am sbien de donde tiene las cosas y pues la carta es para decirle a las gatitas donde estan las cosas... bueno, ya veras como se desnvuelven las cosas...   
  
ciakaira: Pues si, pobre mei siempre ella solita, peor creo que el tiempo no me va a alcansar para poner otro romance, quizas despues...   
Ademas me alegra que quieras leer el otro fic... mas reviews!!!! ja ja ja XD   
  
Undine: ¿De verdad lo crees? ojala que el final tambiens ea interesante!   
  
Sakki-chan: Bueno, aunque me encanto tu carita kawaii no te puedo prometer nada... mejor que leas el final y por favor no olvides decirme que te parecio!   
  
kanna sagara: TT yo tmbn soy fanatika d elos finales felices, pero...   
Siiii queremos inspiracion ¿Adonde se fueron las musas? je je pero yo estoy segura que al final la inspiracion llegara   
  
HADA: ¿No me mientes? hay que felicidad... es genial que mi fic sea d elos pokos de CCS que te gustan, me siento alagada, muchas garcias!! bueno, espera la sopresa por favor!!!   
  
Ahora vamos con el que será el Último capitulo de Ladies Night (Una historia muy a la Saint Tail)   
  
"…" Pensando   
  
(…) Mis sarcásticos comentarios   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Cambios de escena

**_CAPITULO DIECIOCHO  
"I Will Always Love You"_**

"I Didn't Need Anything… You Were My Priceless Jewel…"

El gatillo de la pistola de Shaoran sonó por el vació salón, donde unas armaduras aun se encontraban allí, seguro olvidadas por los que vaciaron el antiguo museo…   
  
-Oh ¿No es romántico? Los príncipes azules vienen a rescatar a sus princesas-   
  
Tanto Shaoran como Eriol se miran pero Yamasaki llama su atención   
  
-¿será posible que no lo sepan?- fingiendo sorpresa –No… ustedes, tan buenos detectives… ¿No saben quienes son las gatas de la noche?-   
  
-Cállate Takashi- K intenta silenciar al hombre que ahora tiene algo de ventaja   
  
-Oh pero estoy seguro que los caballeros querrán saberlo, además, tu misma les has dado un pista mi querida "k"- Takashi señala los ojos de la chica ye entonces recuerda que ya no tiene los lentes de color…   
  
-Verdes- Shaoran reconoció algo en esos ojos, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Takashi, quien rápidamente toma a "D" por sorpresa y la usa de escudo humano…   
  
-Ahora mi linda K mas vale que escupas eso…-   
  
Eriol mira a "K", después a "D" ¿Qué era esa sensación de odio a ese hombre? No le había hecho nada, ¿Por qué sentía que no podría contenerse al ver a la chica tratando de zafarse de su captor? Un calor inexplicable estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo, entonces lo vio claro, eran ellas ¿Seria posible? ¿Ese sentimiento? ¿Esa mirada triste? Aunque de otro color, todo las delataba… pero ¿Por qué?…

**--- Línea de tiempo: Un año después ---**

Una chica se para frente al escenario, hacia tiempo la gente gritaba su nombre, vestida con un largo vestido negro que caía en un corte tipo A… sostenido por dos finos tirantes, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño alto y unos mechones rebeldes surcaban su rostro que estaba sereno… tomo el micrófono y sin la compañía de música empezó a entonar una canción…   
  
If I should stay,   
I would only be in your way.   
So I´ll go   
But I Know   
I´ll think of you every step of the way.   
  
Entonces un pianista le acompaña en el escenario y poco a poco el resto de una orquesta le sigue, los instrumentos se vuelven uno con su canción…   
  
And I will always love you   
I will always love you.   
You, My Darling You... 

--- Fin de la línea de tiempo ---

K introdujo su mano temblorosa a su boca y con cuidado desprendió de su paladar un pequeño artefacto del tamaño de un botón… lo guardo y miro a Yamasaki…   
  
Eriol lo reconoció entonces, su voz ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?… 

_**--------- Flash Back--------**_

D mira los ojos de Eriol, son tan profundos, tan ¿Azules? ¿Negros?, tan místicos, tan… tan…   
  
-¿Te pasa algo?-   
  
Eriol mira algo confundido pero sin dejar de apuntar   
  
-Yo… yo…-   
  
Tomoyo se acerca a Eriol y se pone de pintitas y coloca las manos en el pecho de Eriol cerrando los ojos y haciendo que sus labios rocen con los del ojiazul, el chico abre los ojos de par en par, pero luego el dulce sabor de los labios de la chica hacen que se relaje, al final baja la pistola y con su mano aprisiona a Tomoyo contra si, el beso fue intensificándose, de solo un roce de labios hasta que la lengua de Eriol encontró refugio dentro de la boca de Tomoyo esta subió sus brazos al cuello de Eriol y el bajo su mano hasta la cintura de ella, al fin se separaron… para tomar aire   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
-Ha… esto… es para ayudarme con la voz- (Refiriéndose al aparatito de voz, ya que debió molestarle a Eriol a la ora de besarla)   
  
-No, esto-   
  
Eriol tomo desprevenida a la chica y le planto otro beso mas pausado… Pero un grito de Sakura regreso a Tomoyo a la realidad 

**--------- End Flash Back--------**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tomoyo? Su corazón se oprimió, su amada flor de ciruelo le había mentido, ella era, era…   
  
(Hay… quiero llorar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Que tristeza)   
  
Yamasaki sonrió, tenía a las chicas bajo su control y nada podría evitar su victoria… oprimió aun más el arma, Tomoyo aun luchaba por librarse del aprisionamiento al que Yamasaki la sometía, con un mano le tenia apuntando y con al otra sujetaba muy fuerte su brazo, ese hombre tenia fuerza y de verdad estaba lastimándola…   
  
Sus ojos, la delataban, bajo ese color azul cielo que no escondía muy bien el color amatista del que ella era dueña… estaba nerviosa y asustada ¿Cómo podía alguien causar esa mezcla de sentimientos en alguien como el?   
  
-Suéltala- Eriol sonó frió y molesto   
  
(Si, reacciono, reacciono)   
  
-Te estas delatando solo, son eso, los sentimientos lo que causan la debilidad en los hombres, luche mucho por este par ¿Qué te hace pensar que las dejare ir tan fácilmente? Además, las dos son mi boleto a la libertad y ¿Por qué no? Al placer…-   
  
Yamasaki pasa su lengua por el rostro de Tomoyo, ella no aguanta más y suelta unas lagrimas que son percibidas por Takashi…   
  
-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Otra vez? Es la segunda vez que te veo llorar, la primera la recuerdo bien, fue cuando te llevaron a casa, no paraste de llorar, y tu llanto se intensifico cuando viste a tu madre-   
  
Yamasaki quito el seguro del arma y lo apretó mas a un costado de la frente de la rubia… -K nos vamos de aquí-   
  
Pero en un oportuno descuido de Takashi Eriol se lanza contra el (Wow ¡¡¡vamo Eriol vamo!!!) y empuja a Tomoyo unos metro lejos, sin embargo Yamasaki da dos disparos… el silencio se volvió inminente, Eriol esta de pie, pero de un momento a otro su traje azul se empieza a teñir de carmín… da unos pasos atrás, pero se encuentra contra una ventana… Yamasaki sonríe y apunta al ojiazul nuevamente, pero levanta la mira y da al vidrio del ventanal rompiéndolo y haciendo que Eriol caiga desde el segundo piso…   
  
-No…- El grito fue tanto de Shaoran como de Tomoyo… esta ultima con lagrimas en los ojos se puso en pie y salio corriendo…   
  
-¿A dónde va?- Shaoran miraba el lugar por donde la rubia corría, pero unas manos en sus hombros le hicieron reaccionar, K jalo la gabardina que el ambarino poseía y avanzando detrás de D fue seguida por el de cabellos chocolate…   
  
-Tomoyo-   
  
La chica que ya iba a mitad de las escaleras volteo y K le lanzo la gabardina al aire siendo atrapada por la rubia que se la puso mientras corría…   
  
El corazón se le acelero… ¿Seria posible? Su voz, era idéntica… además la otra chica se llamaba Tomoyo, debería ser una enorme coincidencia, pero sus ojos verdes, el sentimiento al verlos…   
  
-¿Sakura?- 

**--- Línea de tiempo: Un año después ---**

Bitter sweet Memories,   
That is all I´m taking with me.   
So, good bye. Please don´t cry.   
We both know   
I´m not what you, you need   
  
Ya las luces se movían alrededor de ella, la cámara enfocaba su rostro, pero una sombra impedía ver los ojos de la chica… 

--- Fin de la línea de tiempo ---

Su cuerpo temblaba totalmente rígido, el escuchar su nombre proveniente de esa voz era simplemente perfecto, bueno lo era en otras ocasiones, no pudo mas que sonreír sutilmente y morderse el labio   
  
-Era imposible que no me reconocieras- Al fin volteo lentamente, los ojos del ambarino estaban posados en los de ella, pidiendo que fuera un mal sueño, que simplemente no fuera cierto…   
  
-Siempre fuiste tú-   
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza baja, le había mentido ¿Cómo podría verle a los ojos?… ante el inminente silencio Shaoran suspiro pesadamente… ella, siempre fue ella… negó varias veces con la cabeza   
  
-¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-   
  
-¿Hubieras seguido a mi lado si te lo decía?-   
  
Ella camino hasta colocarse a la par con el, peor el le detuvo por el brazo…   
  
-Si quieres saber el resto de la historia suéltame, Takashi ya no esta aquí y no voy a permitir que escape…-   
  
-Te ayudare a capturarlo, peor después, me contaras toda "La verdad"-   
  
Ella asintió y ambos siguieron por el pasillo en silencio, nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos que quizás por casualidad eran exactos… a la par…   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Los lentes de color eran arrojados al suelo y caían entre al hendidura de una madera del piso y otras, salio por la primer puerta que encontró, sabia que debía haber caído en el jardín interior… se quito el dispositivo que controlaba su voz, lo tiro al aire no importándole que cayera en la hierba y se perdiese (muy lista ¿quien encontrara esa evidencia? Nadie, nunca) por ultimo la peluca… la guardo dentro de la gabardina que ahora cubría su vestuario, se soltó la colita que guardaba su cabello y entonces lo vio, estaba allí, tirado en el piso, peor no donde se había caído, ahora estaba recargado contra una pared cercana, estaba vivo, de otra manera jamás hubiese podido moverse… respiro pausadamente, se acerco a el quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y de pronto los abrió, estaba allí, vivo, no muy bien, pero vivo…   
  
-¿To… Tomoyo?-   
  
Ella se sienta sobre sus rodillas asintiendo y le mira, el nota ese sentimiento en sus ojos, preocupación, miedo, temor, alegría y arrepentimiento… eso le vasto, aun con al herida de bala se acerco a ella y para sorpresa de la amatista le abrazó y ¡Por fin captura a su ladrona!   
  
Tomoyo empieza a llorar y entre hipos y palabras…   
  
-Lo siento… yo soy… yo soy…-   
  
Pero Eriol le hace callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios…   
  
-Ríndete-   
  
Ella abre los ojos de par en par, el dolor era infinito en su corazón… ¿Acaso le odiaba? Si lo hacia le daba la razón…   
  
Pero en un momento los labios del ojiazul estaban sellando los de ella en un sutil roce…   
  
-"Y entrégate a mi"-   
  
A toda respuesta Tomoyo sonrió aliviada y empezó a besarlo…   
  
(Kawaii… esto esta bien cursi) 

**--- Línea de tiempo: Un año después ---**

And I will always love you,   
I will always love you   
  
(::Saxaphone Solo::)   
  
Mientras el sax hacia un solo… ella remontaba su mente tiempos atrás, a un año atrás, cuándo todo termino… 

--- Fin de la línea de tiempo ---

El silencio le aprecia una tortura, lo tenía allí frente a ella y sin embargo no podía acercarse y decirle cuanto le amaba… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la torturaba de esa manera?   
-Cuidado-   
  
Shaoran envolvió con sus brazos a Sakura y haciendo que se agacharan evitaron los disparos provenientes del arma de Takashi…   
  
(Si, esta molesto y triste, pero no por eso no la a proteger… bárbaros ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué la maten?)   
  
-¿Estas bien?-   
  
Ella asintió… ambos se pusieron en pie y siguieron por donde Yamasaki había desparecido, encontraron pronto que estaban en el ultimo piso del edificio, solo faltaba el techo y se tenia que subir por las escaleras de servicio, dado que el lugar era muy viejo ya, el techo estaba cubierto de tejas y estaba demasiado inclinado.   
  
Shaoran salio primero, después ayudo a Sakura a salir, el cielo estaba demasiado negro esa noche, y el viento estaba demasiado frió   
  
-Parece que lloverá-   
  
-Si, lloverá sangre-   
  
Yamasaki jalo el gatillo y la bala salio disparada directo a Sakura… en una fracción de segundos había penetrado en al ropa y piel, sangre salía a montones de su hombro derecho y cayo de rodillas frente a ella…   
  
-Shaoran-   
  
-Ahora si, estamos solo, como debió ser en un inicio-   
  
Sakura saco una pistola y ambos estaban apuntándose, dejo a Shaoran recargado a un lado de la camuflada puerta donde habían salido al techo, calculo todo, era imposible correr o si quiera caminar sin resbalar y si llovía seria peor, trato de avanzar unos pasos pero una teja se movió, deslizando el resto y cayendo todas las de esa fila…   
  
-Ríndete Sakura, no podrás protegerlo y vencerme y aun si lo hicieras ¿El te perdonaría?-   
  
Shaoran intentaba ponerse en pie, pero en esos momentos le era imposible   
  
Sakura avanza decidida a Takashi… -Déjate de juegos Yamasaki… hagamos esto rápido…-   
  
Ella lanzo una patada que tenia como objetivo el rostro de el, y dio en el blanco, el reponiéndole empezó a atacarla…   
  
En un momento de distracción por parte de Sakura el le propino un puñetazo que hizo que ella cayera y rodara por el inclinado techo, deteniéndose cerca del filo de la orilla   
  
-Auch-   
  
Yamasaki había bajado con dificultad hasta ella y le tomo por el cabello   
  
-Y este será el fin, pero no te preocupes, me divertiré con tigo, aun que estés muerta-   
  
-Eso crees tú-   
  
Sakura jalo del hombro a Yamasaki y le hizo caer, pero el teniendo poca suerte quedo colgando de la orilla, sin embargo mantenía agarrada a Sakura de su brazo y pretendía hacerla caer   
  
-Si me voy, te vas con migo niñita-   
  
-Lo dudo mucho- (Nota: aquí el que habla es Shaoran… solo fue una aclaración)   
  
Shaoran disparo a la teja de la cual Takashi se mantenía aferrado y esta se quebró, Sakura se pudo soltar y el tipo cayo los cuatro pisos a bajo, el recibimiento abajo fue tal que cayo en la reja de metal oxidado que separaba un jardincillo exterior de la calle, clavándose los picos de metal y estos atravesándolo de la espalda al pecho allí la lluvia empezó a precipitarse sobre el lugar, Sakura subió a donde Shaoran como pudo y se sentó a un lado, notando que la herida no dejaba de sangrar   
  
-¿Estas bien?- Respirando agitadamente   
  
-Si, solo me rozo-   
  
-Bien-   
  
Shaoran saco una radio de su pantalón y llamo al resto de los policías…   
  
-Necesito un par de ambulancias por aquí…-   
  
Las sirenas de las patrullas se oían desde el lugar, Sakura no dejaba de verlo, estaba respirando agitadamente y el agua de la lluvia había empapado sus mechones revueltos…   
  
-Estábamos en preparatoria… no, ya la habíamos terminado…-   
  
Shaoran la miro y entendió que estaba cumpliendo su promesa… asintió para indicarle que siguiera   
  
-Tomoyo quería estudiar una carrera de diseñadora y yo… yo quería una en sistemas, un día fuimos de compras, todo era normal hasta que al volver a casa nos encontramos con unos hombres a la puerta que nos esperaban, nos dijeron que había ocurrido un accidente con nuestros padres y nos llevarían con ellos… llegamos a una gran casa y cuando entramos en la sala mi hermano estaba amordazado y amarrado de pies y manos, tenia golpes en todo su cuerpo y luego Tomoyo grito por que uno de los hombre trato de amararla, entonces después que a ambas nos sometieron…- 

**--------- Flash Back--------**

_   
Los tres estaban sentados en los sillones y ambas chicas empezaban a ceder a las lagrimas, estaban tan asustadas… entonces por la puerta aparecieron tres mujeres y un hombro, todos con lentes oscuros, después salieron Fujitaka y Sonomi… ambos algo golpeados e igualmente atados…   
  
El hombre pateaba y golpeaba a Fukitaka, mientras una mujer de cabellos y ojos café sostenía a Sonomi, quien también estaba amordazada, Luego el hombre dio un tiro ala pierna de Fukitaka, Sakura ya no paraba de llorar y por mas que intentaba librarse no podía, entonces la mujer, la misma mujer que sometía a Sonomi saco un arma de sus ropas y dio el tiro de gracia a su padre, para luego dar un disparo en al cien a Sonomi…   
_

**--------- End Flash Back--------**

  
Los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban llenos de lágrimas nuevamente…   
  
-Después mi hermano y ellos entraron de nuevo por la misma puerta, al cabo de dos horas salio… amenazado con que si decía algo nosotras lo pagaríamos, una semana después nuestra casa fue incendiada y nos colocaron en otra, a mi hermano lo pusieron en un departamento cercano al bar que ahora gracias a es hombre el administraba, por supuesto por las noches nosotras éramos otras… si no hacíamos lo que el decía mataría a Toya y si hablamos con la policía seria peor… así fue nuestra vida durante tres años, pero un día llegaron a Tokio un par de hombres, fueron nuestra ruina ya que se suponía eran nuestros enemigos, por mi parte lo eche a perder… me enamore-   
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando supiste quien era yo? ¿Por qué continuaste con lo nuestro?-   
  
-Ya te lo dije… me enamore, se suponía que debíamos hacer que se fueran y no volvieran, pero… ah ya no tienen caso, conoces la historia-   
  
Shaoran asiente en silencio y luego le mira serio…   
  
-Comprendí una cosa-   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
-Creí que tu y yo nos amábamos… pero me parece que nuestro amor no era suficiente… no se si haz oído esto y quizás suene un cliché, pero el amor no miente-   
  
Sakura agacha la cabeza… de pronto deja de llorar y se limpia las lagrimas secas de su rostro… se pone en pie y luego el sonríe débilmente a Shaoran   
  
-Tienes razón, quizás no nos amábamos lo suficiente… pero creo que eres egoísta, tu no perdiste tu vida, no viste morir a tus padres, tu no viste el cuerpo calcinado de tu hermano… pero tienes derecho a reclamar que te aya mentido…- Sakura se inca a quedar a altura de Shaoran… -Es cierto que el amor no miente, pero se te olvida que el amor perdona-   
  
En ese instante se oyen pasos de los policías…   
  
-Ya vienen- Sakura extiende los brazos a Shaoran y le sonríe –Me atrapaste, no voy a huir-   
  
Shaoran escucha que están mas cerca cada vez…   
  
-Vete-   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
-Es mejor que te vallas ahora, si te ven aquí-   
  
Sakura deposita un beso en la mejilla de Shaoran –Gracias- Este solo asiente en silencio y aun siente la respiración de la esmeralda a su lado   
  
_"¿La dejaras ir por tu orgullo? Es tu maldito orgullo el que no te deja ver que la mujer que amas esta por irse de tu vida, solo por que cometió un error, ella tiene razón, el amor perdona, se supone que la amas, deberías perdonarla, detenla antes que se valla"_   
  
-Sakura yo…-   
  
La lluvia no cesa de caer, el viento sopla frió y el lugar donde Sakura estaba ahora se encuentra vació… 

**--- Línea de tiempo: Un año después ---**

I hope life treats you kind.   
And I hope you have all you dream of.   
And i´m wishing you joy and happiness.   
But above all this i´m wishin you love.   
  
La cámara no lo nota pero unas pesadas lágrimas salen de los ojos de la chica… 

--- Fin de la línea de tiempo ---

Un par de horas de horas después   
  
La cabeza le daba vueltas, lo ultimo que recordaba era que Tomoyo se había separado de el de pronto y luego unos paramédicos le subían a una camilla y entonces todo se vuelve confuso…   
  
-Buenos días dormilón-   
  
Tomoyo… era al primer persona que ansiaba ver… estaba allí, había rastros de la grimas en su rostro, pero ahora esa era sombra de anoche, una sonrisa era lo que ocupaba su rostro e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobe el cuello del ingles… Eriol sintió tibias lagrimas caer en su piel   
  
-Tomoyo… ¿No te reconocieron?-   
  
Ella le sonríe y e se da cuenta de que trae la gabardina en cima… gabardina que se le hace familiar   
  
-¿Por qué lloras mi flor de ciruelo?-   
  
Eriol sonrió… ella tan dulce, igual a como al conoció siempre preocupándose por el, pese al dolor causado por la bala que horas antes le había penetrado en el hombro izquierdo levanto su mano derecha y acaricio sus cabellos… luego con la yema de los dedos recorrió el contorno de su rostro… cuando acariciaba una mejilla de ella esta le detuvo en la caricia… abrasando su mano contra su rostro… querían permanecer así para siempre: juntos.   
  
-Temí tanto que no despertaras-   
  
-¿Por qué pensaste tal cosa?-   
  
-Bueno… a Li pareció no hacerle mucho al anestesia… hace una hora esta despierto y…-   
  
-¿Qué el paso a Shaoran?-   
  
-Fue herido de bala… pero solo fue un roce-   
  
-Pero igual dolió-   
  
Shaoran se encontraba en al puerta de la habitación del hospital… con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros… sus cabellos igual de revueltos que siempre y el brazo derecho sostenido por unos vendajes para evitar que se lastimara mas…   
  
-Yo siempre lo digo… mala hierva nunca muere…-   
  
(Dicen que soy un desastre total… que soy mala hierva… que tras de mi no deje piedra sobre piedra)   
  
-Pues podría desconectarte…-   
  
-Me alegro que este bien…-   
  
-Igual yo…-   
  
-¿Qué paso con Takashi?-   
  
-Creo que aun no le desentierran la cerca…-   
  
-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan tierno con los criminales…?-   
  
-Te equivocas, yo estaba demasiado ocupado sangrando como para acabar con ese hombre…-   
  
-¿Entonces quien?- Tomoyo se quedo callada de pronto para hacer obvio en quien pensaba   
  
-Así es… el merito es suyo…-   
  
-¿Dónde esta?-   
  
-Eso quisiera saber yo… pensé preguntarte donde puedo encontrarla-   
  
-No creo que tenga caso que te lo diga ahora…- Tomoyo lucia muy triste… iba a hablar, pero una enfermera interrumpió   
  
-Disculpen… ¿la señorita Didoji?-   
  
-Soy yo…-   
  
-Una muchacha me dio esto para usted-   
  
Tomoyo recibió un sobre blanco, después la enfermera se retiro…   
  
_Querida Tomoyo (Alias mi gatita "D")   
  
Te lo dije… el era tu destino, felicidades.   
  
Ahora de veras de reponer todos aquellos momentos felices que no vivimos durante ese tiempo, es hora de mirar adelante y sonreír, se feliz por que si tu lo eres yo lo seré.   
  
Mi vuelo saldrá en una hora, ahora mismo estoy en la sala de espera, me alegro mucho saber que Eriol esta bien y que también tu lo estas, por otro lado también tengo que decirte que no nos veremos en un buen tiempo, tengo que rehacer mi vida y bueno, creo que a estas alturas ya debes saber que Takashi salio de nuestras vidas para siempre, me voy para olvidar todo esto… no te preocupes por mi y te repito otra vez… ¡Se feliz!   
  
Gracias por estar con migo siempre… eres mi mejor amiga y mi hermanita…   
  
Sakura… "K" _  
  
-Sakura… esta en el aeropuerto… tomara un vuelo a Italia-   
  
-¿Italia?-   
  
-¿Por qué no se quedo con tigo?-   
  
-Creo que dijimos muchas cosas anoche…-   
  
-Entonces ve por ella… según recuerdo el vuelo saldría a medio día, aun son las once… por favor ve por ella-   
  
Shaoran asiente y sin pensarlo ya esta fuera del hospital en el deportivo negro con camino al aeropuerto… 

**--- Línea de tiempo: Un año después ---**

And I will always love you.   
I will always love you.   
I will always love you.   
I will always love you.   
  
La chica sonríe… y continua con al canción…   
  
_"Debes dejar el pasado atrás"_

--- Fin de la línea de tiempo ---

-¿Crees que la alcance?-   
  
-Eso espero…-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Pasajeros con destino a Roma, Italia favor de abordar por al puerta tres… el vuelo saldrá en unos minutos…   
  
Una chica camina por el aeropuerto, trae en sus manos un boleto con el número con el que recogerá a su mascota en Italia…   
  
Entrega el boleto a una azafata y esta a punto de entrar, entonces se detiene en la entrada… mira hacia atrás y le parece ver correr a alguien entre la gente…   
  
-¿Esta bien señorita?-   
  
-Si… si, es solo que voy a extrañar Tokio-   
  
-Que tenga un buen viaje- La aeromoza sonríe y Sakura termina de pasar   
  
Las puertas de pasajeros se cierran y en un minuto el avión despega… desde la sala de espera hay un hombre en pie… mira esa puerta por donde una esmeralda se fue…   
  
-Nos volveremos a ver… ¿Verdad?- 

**--- Línea de tiempo: Un año después ---**

I will alwyas love you   
I will love you...   
You, darling I love you.   
Ooh I´ll always, I´ll always love you   
  
El publico se pone en pie aplaudiendo y ella hace una reverencia… sonriente sale del escenario   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Una camioneta negra se estaciona frente a las bodegas de carga… del volante y asiento del copiloto salen un par de hombres… uno de cabellos negros y medios… el otro que es rubio abre al puerta trasera de la camioneta y salen… un hombre de cabellos cortos que variaban entre el castaño oscuro y las canas… además de una mujer vestida con un largo vestido negro que caía en un corte tipo A… sostenido por dos finos tirantes, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño alto y unos mechones rebeldes surcaban su rostro… el de cabellos cortos y canosos interrumpe la observación que en esos momentos ella hacia a una de las bodegas…   
  
-Lindo concierto Cherry-   
  
La chica bufo algo entre dientes y se puso una chamarra que el rubio le cedió… y cargo una automática con silenciador…   
  
-Vamos… ahora…-   
  
El rubio y el de cabellos medios abrieron una enorme puerta de una patada y encabezando al grupo entra la chica con un arma en cada mano apuntando a los cinco hombres que en esos momentos se encontraban allí…   
  
-Arriba las manos…- El hombre maduro revisa a los hombres   
  
-Eso es de mi señorita…-   
  
El de cabellos negros le cede un maletín que los hombres tenían a la castaña…   
  
-Veamos…- La chica abre el maletín y sus ojos brillan del mismo color que los billetes de denominación extrajera… -Excelente-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
**"Y con la fecha de hoy 28 de Julio del 2004 doy por terminado este fic"**   
  
Pei: ¿Qué? ¿Es todo?   
  
T: Wong… chico guapito ¿Qué haces aquí?   
  
A Tsuki le aparecen corazoncitos en los ojos y empieza a flotar entre nubes…   
  
P: Me aseguro de que esto no se quede así…   
  
T: Pero llegas tarde, esto ya se acabo, ¿No vez que ya los de utilería están alzando todo?   
  
P: ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Dónde quedo el SS Forever?   
  
T: Pero si hubo un ET forever… ¿No es suficiente?   
  
P: No… si Li se queda sin su Ying Fa soy yo el que la paga… esta de mal humor todo el día y esos suspiros fugases… no… tienes que arreglar esto   
  
Pei agarra a Tsuki por el pescuezo y empieza a maltratarla   
  
T: Bien mi chico guapito… si me dejas respirar te daré una gran noticia…   
  
Wong suelta a la escritora y esta tose un poco…   
  
T: Esperen…   
  
El santo gritote hace que todos se paren de pronto y ella sube de nuevo al escenario… una luz se posa sobre ella y esta respira hondo…   
  
**¡¡¡Esperen la próxima continuación de Ladies Night… en algún mes venidero!!!**   
  
Tsuki baja del escenario entre gritos y aplausos…   
  
T: ¿Mejor?   
  
P: No me hubiera imaginado que te hubiese hecho Cerezo si lo dejabas así… olvídate de Cerezo… lo que te hubiese hecho Kass   
  
T: Oh pero si esa era la noticia importante, una secuela era maquinada desde la publicación del primer capitulo, incluso el final ya estaba inmovible… era inminente para que los lazos de amor entre Shao y Saku se hicieran mas fuertes…   
  
P: Cada quien hace lo que quiere con sus personajes… pero el que los separaras no hace sus lazos de amor mas fuertes   
  
T: Si… oh bueno, tendrás que esperar a la secuela, confía en mí   
  
P: Aún no confió en ti… ¬¬ no después de mi reciente secuestro   
  
T: ¿Confiarías si te digo que habrá un epilogo? nnU   
  
P: Eso solo me demuestra que no sabes guardar secretos…   
  
T: Que desilusión TT   
  
Antes de irme tengo que dar las gracias por los reviews en todos estos meses… fueron muchos desde el 25 de Diciembre del 2003 hasta el día de hoy… muchísima gracias a todos y todas ustedes…   
  
Estaba pensando en una cosa… sin querer queriendo al final a Sakura le toco revancha por que aquí fue Shaoran quien se quedo solo en el aeropuerto   
  
Gracias a las chicas del club ¡Vivo por Shaoran! Donde soy la presidenta… anunciamos la pronta apertura del club de fans de Pei Wong… "Bajo la luz de la luna con Pei"   
  
P: Ya me hacia falta eso…   
  
Cerezo: Tienes el ego del tamaño del mundo ¬¬   
  
T: Je je je   
  
Gracias especiales e infinitas a:   
  
Kanna-sagara, Sakurely, Ciakaira, Marisaki, Ladyana M, Hikari mitsune kawatari, Nena05000, Undine, Karo chan, **Cerezo astorya**… y muchos mas que, con el paso del tiempo les he ido conociendo, les agradezco su compañía en este tiempo y no crean que los olvide pero para no hacer largo esto tuve que reducirlo… gracias a todas ustedes… y por favor no se olviden de mis demás fic's   
  
**_Gracias por los reviews para el capitulo 18:_**   
  
**Kanna-sagara: **   
Aquí esta, creo que no te hice mucho caso XD… pero bueno, eso me ayudara con una nuevecita y mejor segunda parte… je je ojala me siguas leyendo en ese fic también… gracias por tu apoyo, siempre estuviste con migo y eso es algo que yo te agradezco   
  
**crystal-dono: **   
Gracias… pues el fic va a continuar, espera el epilogo y luego la segunda parte ¿si? Espero tus reviews 0   
  
**bubbletomo: **   
(Tsuki sonrojada) je je perdón por dejarte en suspenso... je je pero creo que te va a gustar el final (creo) ji ji gracias por ser una fiel lectora… tomo san… arigato!   
  
**ss juntos :ºº:ªª: **   
Upss no pude consentirte del todo XD pero subi el capitulo prontito ¿no? Ya es algo… j eje ojala te aya gustado   
  
**Undine: **   
Je je gracias por no dejar de leer… espera la continuación por favor… hay que largo tuvo este capitulo ¿no?   
  
**Ithildin: **   
Claro, te voy a agregar a mi Messenger... y bueno, es cierto que el SS es la parejita mas Kawaii de todo el anime… pero… hay mejor te pido de favor que leas el epilogo y me dejes un Review, ojala te aya gustado el final   
Por cierto, me encanta tu nick… ¿Es tu verdadero nombre?   
  
**Ciakaira: **   
Gracias… la verdad es que tu y yo sabemos que son el publico quienes te hacen lo que eres y te dan el éxito que tienes… yo te agradezco tus reviews y también te quiero felicitar por tus fic's que tan buenísimos, aunque a veces no siempre te dejo un Review, me voy a poner de meta hacerlo ¿ok? Gracias por estar con migo y no te olvides de mi… T.Q.1.CH.   
  
**Tomoyo: **   
Siiiiii arriba el ET aunque si me lo preguntas me gusta mas el SS XD aunque no parezca si me gusta musho!!!   
Gracias por tus alagos, me puse rojita… pues ojala a ti tmbn te aya gustado el ultimo capitulo y espero verte (mas bien leerte) en el epilogo   
  
**HADA: **   
¿Te gusto el final de película? Je je je ya contaba yo las horas para matar a ese tipo y luego le "•$%&(/&%% (Tsuki se descontrola un poko)   
Je je después de ese atake (no me dan muy seguido) creo que solo me queda agrdecer tus reviews… ya savez que te espero leer en el epilogo   
  
**JuliaSakura: **   
Valla… ¿En serio lo leíste en tan poco tiempo? Pues que alagda estoy…   
¿Verdad que si? Yo pienso lo mismo arriba el SS prometo que muy pronto estarn junto, lo prometo… y no te olvides de mi en el epilogo…   
  
**HanaKT (1): **   
… Je je nnU   
  
**HanaKT (2):**   
Je je ok… te comprendo… no me preocupa mucho tu 45 po ke yo tengo una bazooka y me se defender XD…   
Bueno, no murieron… oye!!! No me puedo poner a consentirlos a todos… pero va a haber un SS muy prontito   
  
**Cecy: **   
¿y eso? Ji ji ojala no aya sido una protesta… ji ji   
  
**nena05000: **   
Im sorri… ya me disculpe TT   
Ya te agregue a mi Messenger… por cierto, espero que tu problema de tu cuenta se solucione prontito…por ahora te doy las gracias por los reviews!!! Me alegro mucho encontrarte en el Messenger la otra vez…   
  
**Hikari Mitsune: **   
Pues si, tu fuiste la primera… ¿mas amenazas? Oye!!! Ya la otra vez te hice caso con entra en mi vida… ahora me salí con la mia mua jua jua jua jua   
Kawaii Te acordaste de mi cumple TT hay que felicidad!!!! Gracias amiga… por cierto ya no as actualizado… prepárate tu también para actualizar… y pues… me conecto cada que sueño, es que ahora estaba mal mi pc y no me podía conectar… en serio tengo testigos… Je je ojala te aya gustado el fic… te espero en el epilogo y acuérdate que T.Q.1.CH.   
  
**5 954 Palabras **   
  
Gracias a todos por seguir el fic tan de cerca y pues ya solo me queda decirles una cosa:   
  
"Arriba las hijas de la luna"   
  
Nos vemos en el Epilogo   
  
L.Q.1.CH.   
  
Tsuki Lunita 

**_Fin_**


	19. Noticias!

  
  
**No Me Voy**   
  
La música empieza a sonar… un famoso grupo musical empieza a cantar, todos juntos y abrasados…   
  
** Un nudo en la garganta   
rompiéndome la voz   
no encuentro las palabras   
para decirte adiós   
  
Te busco entre las luces   
tratare de no llorar   
te regalo cada sueño   
que logramos conquistar   
(no me voy)   
  
** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Tsuki aparece entre las multitudes reunidas, esta vez luce un pantalón tipo capri y una camiseta roja…   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
** Crecimos de la mano   
contando sin jugar   
hicimos una historia   
sin pensar en su final   
  
A veces tuve miedo   
pero aprendí a volar   
hoy préstame tus alas   
que no quiero aterrizar   
  
** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
En este espacio especial quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores por apoyarme en esto, gracias a mis hermanitas Cerezo y Kass, he decidido, gracias a los reviews, que el epilogo será cancelado, les explicare el por que…   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
** Mil gracias por tus brazos   
abiertos para mi de par en par   
siempre igual.   
  
No me voy   
si me amarras a tu corazón   
por siempre   
No me voy   
y no voy a decir adiós   
  
** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
En un Review alguien (ella sabe quien) me explico que no era necesario un epilogo si pondría una secuela, después platicando con mi primita Kro chan ella le dio la razón a esta persona y me explico que si ponía un epilogo, solo lograría confundirlos mas, y después ni yo misma me entendería, así que decidí cancelarlo… aunque devo confesar que en el epilogo no tenia las intenciones de arreglar las cosas entre el SS   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
** Mientras no me olvides   
No me voy   
  
No caben los recuerdos   
en toda la ciudad   
mil gracias por tu risa   
que alumbro la oscuridad   
  
** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Así que de todas maneras tendrían que esperar a la secuela para ver el ansiado SS resurgir de entre las cenizas, como recompensa les adelantare algo del primer capitulo de la secuela:   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
** Y si volviera el tiempo   
te diría desde hoy   
que no cambiaria este viento   
a ninguna dirección   
  
mil gracias por tus brazos   
abiertos para mi de par en par   
siempre igual.   
  
** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Habrá música, reencuentros, promesas (que si se cumplirán), besos y la introducción de un personaje que no incluí en la primer parte, recuerdos y el motivo de la secuela **¡VENGANZA! **   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
** No me voy   
si me amarras a tu corazón   
por siempre   
No me voy   
y no voy a decir adiós   
mientras no me olvides   
No me voy   
No me voy   
No me voy   
  
** (No me voy, la canción de despedida de OV7…)   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Gracias por sus reviews… yo tmbn L.Q.1.CH.   
  
La de siempre: Tsuki Lunita   
  
"Arriba las hijas de la luna"   
  
**Y si, kikyo debe morir!! Al igual que Kaho Mizuki!!** (Frase plagiada a mi hermanita Cerezo, con algunos arreglos)   
  
L.Q.1.CH.   
  



End file.
